


Take My Hand

by Ajacentlee, happywhiskers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Destiel, Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Lawyers, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiskers/pseuds/happywhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes that life isn't all bliss and happy moments, but it shouldn't have to be hard either. What happens when you leave everything behind and put your life in someone else's hands? Dean is about to find out just how life should be.</p><p>Castiel realizes as life goes on you have to take time for yourself. It hurts to be superman day in and day out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves,  
> I'm new to this site and I am excited to be here. I wrote this fic for all the destiel shippers out there and I hope you all like it. If your not a destiel shipper then message me (my contact info is in my bio) and suggest what you would like to read. This fic is a collaboration between I and happywhiskers. You can read her fics on this site as well (my favorite is Excuse Me). I will post every other day preferably Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. If you like it leave lots of feedback. Thank You!!

Dean couldn't believe Lisa.

She flew around his apartment from one room to the other. Her veins were just about popping out of her neck. Dean didn't have any clue what he had done this time to upset her so much. Honestly, he was just tired of it all. He’d fought so long to make everyone happy that he’d ended up making himself miserable. He’d thought that he’d been going to marry this girl and start a family, but that was in the past, before she’d got too controlling and vindictive. He hoped that his mother, Mary, and his father, John, didn't get mad with what he was about to do next.

"Dean? Hello, earth to Dean!" Lisa stared at Dean with fire in her eyes. "How could you Dean? You know you were supposed to come to my office party, and you didn't even show up. I looked like a fucking idiot." She paced from one side of the room to the next. "Everyone had their boyfriends, girlfriends or friends there and I'm having to chat up my fucking boss with small talk. Guess who we were talking about? Mr. Didn't-bother-to-show-up, that's fucking who."

Dean thought about something to say as he looked at the ground with a grimacing gesture. "Lisa, it's over." His voice was quiet.

That wasn't so hard. Dean actually felt better.

"What do you mean, ‘it's over’?" Lisa looked puzzled, hurt, and confused all at the same time.

"It's over Lisa. Since the day that we decided to make this serious, I've been miserable. You have dragged me through hell and back. I love you, it's just that you and me… we don't fit. We're the complete opposite from each other. I have tried this long for my family's sake, but I can't do it anymore. I just can’t." Dean stepped back a couple feet just so she had time to process what he had said, and so that he wouldn't get hit if she didn't take it well.

Lisa looked as if she was going to cry. Dean felt bad for her for a moment, but then she changed, and he saw her true colours. Her expression changed suddenly to a grimace, then to a smirk, and then to all out laughter. She thought Dean was hysterical. “Oh my god! You actually thought that was going to work, didn't you? How cute, it's almost pathetic.”

Dean felt ashamed; he wanted to hide under a cover and make himself disappear. This wasn’t how he’d planned it to be. Lisa kept going.

“Dean, you know you need me, sweetie. There is no going anywhere for me. You know you need my money, because the garage doesn’t pay you much, does it? The car you drive? I bought it. Come on, Dean, be serious. You live with me, not the other way around. Dean you get a weekly allowance. I give you fifty dollars out of my pocket....for an ALLOWANCE.” Lisa laughed louder and louder the more she talked – she sounded insane. Dean felt himself get angrier than he'd ever been, but he knew she was right. There was nothing that he could do – he was trapped.

Lisa seemed to calm down a little after the outburst. “Right, since that's out of the way, and I feel like were on the same page, we can move on. Don’t worry, babe, I forgive you.” Dean bit down on his lip, hard. “I promised my parents that we would come for dinner. Now get in here and get dressed. We don't want to be late.” Lisa motioned to the bedroom before walking in herself, knowing that Dean will do as she tells him.

Dean hesitated for a few seconds, but slowly followed. He hates himself for every step he takes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel turned over as he awoke from a deep sleep – he was confused, disoriented and quite sore. He also had a lovely hangover. He hit the snooze button on his alarm before turning over again. He knew that last night had been a success by realizing he had a sexy, brown-skinned fox lying beside him. Nice. The clock read 12:00 PM, and he was damned hungry.

Castiel slowly rose from his bed and stretched leisurely before locating some clean underwear. He then ambled into the kitchen. Food was the only thing on his mind right now. He opened the fridge, looked inside and saw he still had milk. He surveyed each cereal on the top of the fridge and decided to go with Lucky Charms. He poured himself a bowl, and then poured another bowl for the girl that he’d left sleeping in his bed. He grabbed a couple of spoons, put one in each bowl and then put the cereal and milk back in their proper places. He then walked back into the bedroom, leaving the cereal on the table, and tapped his late night hook-up on the shoulder. She rolled over and stared at him. She looked almost as confused as he had been when he woke up.

"Hi, I actually forgot your name, but I made you brunch," Castiel smiled, easily.

She sat up and looked around the room. "I'm Ashley and you’re...?"

"Castiel. Nice to meet you… um, again."

Ashley smiled a coy smile as she got out of the bed. She managed to find her underwear and bra with ease. Castiel looked around the room as she put them on. She smiled at him again, and walked right past him into his kitchen. Castiel followed her. "Lucky Charms, huh? I didn't peg you to be a Lucky Charms kind of guy. Well considering how I rocked your world last night, I thought you would have went with the full course breakfast for me."

Castiel picked up his own bowl, and started eating looking at Ashley in a nonchalant way . "Well, you know, I would have went that way because Lord knows you deserve it, but I got work in like an hour so... this was faster."

Ashley just nodded. She spooned two mouthfuls of cereal into her mouth before placing the bowl back down. She got up, walked to the living room and slipped last night’s black dress back on. She walked back to the kitchen and kissed Castiel on the cheek, smiling saucily at him. "Bye, lover boy. I'm sure I'll see you later." She then walked to the front door, opened it and blew a kiss to Castiel as she stepped outside. Castiel sent her a wink, which she returned, then the door was closed behind her. Castiel continued eating, but he couldn't quite get over the thought of last night. Honestly, he didn't even remember meeting Ashley.

 

 


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

          Dean idly tossed a wrench from hand to hand, his mind in places other than the cramped office that he was currently sitting in. Business was slow at the garage today: there were no customers in at the moment, and they were awaiting parts for the vamping up of the old cars that they had in. The lack of activity gave Dean time to think, which probably wasn’t the best thing for him right now.

The dinner with Lisa’s parents had gone horribly – it always did. From the first time that Dean had met them, which had been several years ago, they’d made it very clear that they disapproved of him. They felt their daughter needed more than just a mechanic. Her mother always asked Lisa on their many phone calls why she didn't get with Gabriel, a successful lawyer. Dean hated Gabriel. Gabriel always made sure to show up, and one up him at Lisa's office parties – he was an arrogant, self-centered son of a bitch. At first, Lisa had reassured him that her parents did actually like him, and that they’d come around eventually. Last night, when he’d voiced what he felt, she’d just told him to stop being such a child about it, and to be nicer to them. She had also told him that he should take more shifts at the garage, and that maybe he should get another job, to support them better. Dean had nodded and agreed lifelessly.

The meal had been very awkward. Occasional bursts of conversation had revolved around how well Lisa was doing with her job as an investment banker, and how badly the garage that Dean was working at was now doing, along with a little talk of marriage and children between them from Lisa, combined with sniffs of discontent from her parents and silence from Dean. He’d wanted to be sick. When they weren’t talking in strained, tense voices, they sat in silence, picking at the food. The actual meal had been disgusting, but Dean had forced himself to eat it. Lisa’s parents were very wealthy, and always made a point of displaying it by buying the most expensive ingredients they could find, and combining them in awful concoctions that turned Dean’s stomach. Last night had been lobster in a thin, watery sauce, along with slimy vegetables, and Dean had had the pleasure of forcing every single mouthful down. One time he hadn’t, and Lisa made sure she had something to say to him when they’d gotten back home. Dean shuddered at the thought.

When they’d gotten back, he’d insisted that they went to bed early. Then, when he had been sure that Lisa was asleep, he’d gone out for a very long walk. He hated it. He hated it all. He hated being with Lisa, and how she made him feel. He hated how badly the garage was doing, and how little money he was earning, meaning that he was having to rely almost completely on Lisa just to live. He had an allowance, for God’s sake. He hated his life, and the repetitiveness of it all. And, most of all, he hated himself. He hated how weak he was, and how dependent on Lisa he was. He wanted out, but he was too weak for that option too. He was nothing.

Bobby walked into the office, startling Dean from his dark thoughts. He put the wrench down on the table and smiled up at his boss, hoping that the old man wouldn’t see right through him. The last thing that he needed was for him to worry. Bobby was Dean’s second father, a close friend of John, his real father, and Dean was very fond of him. He’d given Dean a job that he loved when he’d had nothing (he’d never been any good in school), and had always watched out for him and Sammy.

“Hey, Bobby,” he said, easily. He knew that Bobby didn’t really need him at the moment, as he was a mechanic himself, with the business doing so badly, but he’d always waved away Dean’s offer to leave, and he paid him as much as he could. Dean was more grateful than he could ever express – he didn’t want to think about what Lisa would do to him if he lost his job on top of everything else. “Anyone in?”

“Does it look like anyone’s in, son?” came the gruff, sarcastic reply. The man pulled his cap off and ran a hand through his thinning hair. “We’ve got that kid starting today, the accountant, you remember? I think he might be able to help us out.”

Oh yeah, Dean had forgotten that that was today, with everything going on at home at the moment. Bobby had mentioned to him a while ago about getting a new bloke in to help with the books, to see how they could maximize profits, manage things better, and all that financial stuff. Dean just saw it as more funds down the drain in the guy’s wages, but he kept his mouth shut. He could see how desperate Bobby was getting. It just made him feel even guiltier for not walking out or simply refusing his wages.

He’d been looking for another job for a while, but nothing was right for him. He couldn’t face the idea of spending his time trapped behind a desk all day, or sweating away over a deep-fat fryer in a fast food chain restaurant. Lisa always ‘encouraged’ him to just take whatever he could, but she didn’t understand. He needed to be outside, preferably covered in oil and grease and sweating under the bonnet of a car. Unfortunately, none of the other local garages were hiring, and he also had little to no qualifications, which counted heavily against him, despite him probably getting a shining, and frankly untruthful, reference off Bobby if he did leave.

Dean simply nodded in response to Bobby, having nothing more to say. There was the rumble of a car’s engine outside, abruptly cut off as the driver parked, and then the creak of a car door opening. Dean glanced out of the office window to see a beige-golden Lincoln nearby, with a dark haired man climbing out.

“Good timing. That’s him,” Bobby said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel slammed his car door shut behind him, glancing around the garage as he did. It was an organised mess of cars in varying stages of decay, with a large sheltered structure in the center with bays for customers to bring in their own cars for repair. Castiel loved this though. It was simple, and he felt he could manage well here. In the actual garage was a vast array of tires, equipment, and all sorts of other things that Castiel didn’t have a name for. Bobby hadn’t appeared to be too bothered by his lack of knowledge on cars when he’d come for his ‘interview’ – he’d said he was more interested in Castiel for the financial side of things, which Castiel was proud to say he could actually handle.

There was a small, unkempt building a few meters away from where he was parked, and Castiel could see two people watching him through the window. Assuming that this was where he should head to, Castiel strode across the cracked and stained concrete, heading for the small, dark green door on the side of the building. He opened it to see a shabby interior, with a chipped, wooden desk, behind which were two tables, each with an ancient looking computer sitting on them. Car manuals littered the tables and desk, and shelves were haphazardly attached to walls in no particular pattern, holding yet more manuals. The wallpaper was peeling, and completely gone in several places, and the floorboards creaked heavily with each shift of his weight. It was untidy and uncared for, but it looked… homely. The scent of car oil and petrol was intense, yet not unpleasant. Castiel would much rather have this for an office than the cool, clean, professional offices that his Dad had wanted him in.

When he’d finished scanning the room, Castiel’s eyes fell on, presumably, a co-worker and his boss, the former sitting, the latter standing. The one standing was Bobby, he recognized him from before, but the other was unknown to him – Bobby hadn’t mentioned the names of any co-workers that he might have in the interview. It was a man, but a young one, probably around Castiel’s own age. He had spiky, dirty blonde hair and bright, forest green eyes in a lightly-tanned, strong featured face. Castiel could just make out a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his thin nose. Dark blue overalls covered his body, but the sleeves were rolled up, exposing muscled arms. He looked too good to be a mechanic.

Castiel smiled warmly to them both. “Hello, my name’s Castiel. Nice to see you again, Bobby.”

Bobby nodded once in acknowledgement. “You too, Cas. This is Dean, my main mechanic here. He’ll be happy to answer any questions that you may have about this place.”

Dean stood up, making the chair that he’d been sitting on creak loudly, and walked over to Castiel, offering him his hand over the desk. Castiel shook it, firmly. His hand was rough, probably from working hard on cars and machines for years, but not unpleasantly so. “Nice to meet you, Castiel.”

It was then, as he was shaking Dean’s hand, that Castiel noticed the hint of distrust in Dean’s bright green eyes. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve it, but it was definitely there. Interesting.

“Well,” Bobby said, clapping his hands together, as Dean stepped away, still watching Castiel. Castiel looked away, focusing on Bobby. He could feel Dean’s eyes burning into his skull. Clearly, Bobby could feel the tension and he shot a sharp look at Dean, who returned it innocently. Castiel almost laughed. “Business is slow today, Cas, so I’ll take you through the books and then let you familiarize yourself with the garage a bit, okay? We should be able to get you up to speed fairly quickly, if both of us pitch in.” He glanced over at Dean, who merely shrugged.

“Sounds great,” Castiel replied, simply.

The next few hours went by very quickly. Bobby showed Castiel the basics of the computer with the accounts that he would be managing, and showed him the records of the low profits, and high financial damage the garage had accrued the past year or two. Very quickly, Castiel could see where they were going wrong, and reassured Bobby that they’d be making profits again soon. Dean had made a small huff of disbelief at this claim, but Castiel had ignored him. He knew what he was doing – he was good at managing.

When he’d been a kid, his dad had been very set on him becoming a lawyer and joining his successful law firm, just like his brothers had done before him. However, Castiel had a natural tendency to rebel, which hadn’t gone down too well with his father. Having many restrictions and ideals forced upon him from such a young age had eventually caused him to throw caution to the wind, and to lead a reckless and carefree lifestyle. His family had been appalled, but Castiel hadn’t cared in the slightest. He’d run away from home several times, stayed out later than he should have, smoked various substances, slept around as much as he pleased , and, most disappointingly of all, stuck his fingers up to his father at the idea of him being a lawyer, and gotten a degree in accounting instead. Not the most rebellious pathway that he could have chosen, but it was not what his dad had wanted for him, and that was good enough for Castiel. Besides, it paid well and he enjoyed it. Hence, here he was today. He’d had several jobs in accounting before, but only temporary ones, and he hoped that this would be a more permanent fixture. His days of pure rebellion were mainly behind him now that he’d grown up a little and had come to love his profession, but he still hadn’t spoken to his family properly in years.

After spending a while on the computer, Dean had been ordered to give Castiel a tour of the garage. Castiel ambled along behind him as he pointed out various work stations, rows of equipment, spare parts, and cars that he’d been working on lately. Castiel pretended to be interested in the cars, but he was really more interested in Dean himself. There was something about the other man that he couldn’t quite figure out, maybe something that he was hiding? Castiel didn’t know, and he was determined to get to know him for reasons that he didn’t quite know nor understand.

“And, yeah, that’s it,” Dean finished as they ended up at the office again. He offered Castiel a small smile, but it didn’t quite seem genuine. “You really think that you can fix up the accounts?”

“I’m certain of it,” Castiel replied, confidently, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow, but he said nothing. “There’s not that much to fix, Bobby just needs to watch his spending a little, and maybe up the prices if he can. We’ll be rolling in it in a few months, trust me.”

Dean looked skeptical. “I sure hope so, I couldn’t stand for this place to close down.”

“Oh, yeah? Why? Just don’t want to lose your job?”

Dean shook his head, then reconsidered. “Well, yeah, obviously, but there’s more than that. Bobby’s like a father to me, and I’ve been playing in this place with my brother since I was kid. It’s sort of like a second home for me, you know?”

Castiel could feel himself beginning to be infatuated with this guy more and more. There was definitely more to him than he was letting on. “Yeah, I understand.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning guys.


	3. Strobe lights & Pain

           Dean made it home from work at around 6:00 PM. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. Work hadn’t been taxing in the slightest, with him basically just showing the new guy around, but he really didn't want to get dragged anywhere with Lisa. Lisa always insisted on doing date nights on Fridays, making tonight a date night. Dean really wasn’t keen on going on a ‘date’ with her.

He wandered over to the bathroom, and decided that a nice hot bath was in order. Dean always turned to a bath when he needed to unwind – it gave him a chance to relax, and to be completely alone. He turned on the bathtub faucet, causing blazing hot water to gush from the silver-plated fitting. He adjusted the temperature to his liking, just cooling it enough to not give himself second degree burns, and then slowly undressed himself. He stepped into the water and lowered himself down slowly, watching the scalding, clear water inch up to cover his lean body. This was usually his only time to think without Lisa hovering over him, besides his downtime at work, or the rare occasion that he was home and she wasn’t. He picked up the plain soap bar that sat on the edge of the tub and mindlessly began to wash his body.

He idly contemplated how nice a meal at a restaurant would be that night, but he didn't want to do it with Lisa. He knew that it would just lead to a very one-sided discussion about how insignificant she thought he was. He washed the suds off his body, and then shampooed his hair. He needed a miracle in his life, and he didn’t need Lisa. He ducked his head under the surface of the water, not bothering to wash the shampoo off with clean water, and then stepped out of the tub after a few moments more of relaxation, being extra careful not to slip on the wet, tiled floor. Lisa didn’t like it when he spent too long in the bath, she said it was ‘selfish of him’. Dean wrapped a white, fluffy towel around his hips, securing it tightly. He absent-mindedly cleared the condensation off the mirror, but looking at himself felt so hard to do. He wished that he could see himself the way that all the women saw him when he had finished with their car at the garage. They looked at him like they would devour him, even in his shapeless work overalls and with the oil and grease coating his body, face and hair. He remembered when Lisa used to look at him like that.

Turning his back on the smeary mirror, Dean opened the bathroom door and padded silently into the hallway towards the living room, stopping at the entrance when he heard Lisa talking. He hid behind the wall, making sure that he couldn't be seen.

“So what do you want me to do? Today is our date night. What do you want me to tell him?” Lisa paused and inhaled a long, deep breath. Dean was pretty sure that it was a man on the phone – the muted voice coming from the phone’s speaker was deep in tone. “Okay, fine I’ll be there in like twenty minutes.”

Lisa ended the call sharply and looked around the room: Dean knew she was looking for him. He waited about another five minutes until Lisa was seated on the couch to come out from his hiding place. Lisa jumped, but not enough to give anything way. Whoever was on that phone call, she wanted to keep it a secret. Dean stood in the entrance. “So, who was that you were talking to?”

Lisa looked like she had been caught, her expression turning guilty for a moment, but she smoothed her appearance immediately. “It was my boss. Apparently someone messed up with balancing the books, and she wants me to come in and help her fix it.”

Dean instantly knew she was lying – that had not been a woman’s voice.

Lisa stood up and grabbed her coat, perhaps sensing that he knew that something was up. “I'll be back in an hour or so. I know this was our date night, but I promise that I will make it up to you. Don't wait up for me. There's no telling how fucked up the books are.” She kissed Dean briefly on the lips and sashayed out the door. If he hadn’t have known her better, Dean would easily have been fooled by her innocent façade. Unfortunately, he had known Lisa for a very long time.

Dean should have felt relieved but he wasn't. He walked to the bedroom, and searched his drawer for a pair of boxer briefs and some pyjama bottoms. As he fumbled his way into them, he thought about who it could have been on the other end of the phone. He slowly lay down on the bed and turned over onto his side, pressing his face into the pillow. He’d climbed into the wrong side by accident, and the pillowcase smelt of Lisa’s shampoo, and the underlying scent that her body had always carried. It was sweet and familiar.

Even though he had no real feelings for Lisa anymore, it still hurt to know that something was going on behind his back. He’d never felt more worthless.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“One more please,” Castiel signaled to the bartender, lifting his hand briefly.

He had no idea what the fuck he was drinking, but he couldn't care less anymore. The music was painfully loud, reverting in his skull, but at least it went along with the light show, which was very nice. It really wasn't Castiel's kind of place, but he had to admit it was a nice change of atmosphere. He was more used to dive bars, casinos, and strip clubs. Nightclubs were usually just for dancing. He could dance, quite well actually, but he just chose not to. He had too much on his mind.

First of all, how had he met that Ashley chick from last night? Also, why was Dean Winchester on his mind? He had looked up Dean’s last name while he was checking through the company records. Castiel had never cared enough about anyone at his older jobs to do that. Dean just stuck out like a sore thumb, keeping a constant place in his mind. It was very annoying.

Castiel tried to brush off his thoughts by downing the new drink that the bartender had slid across to him. He looked around the nightclub at all the people dancing, his face passive. Some were making out and some looked like they were leaving. A few girls had approached him and asked him to dance throughout the night, but he’d waved them off good-naturedly – he wasn’t in the mood.

The dark haired man checked his watch to see what time it was: 1:00 AM. Castiel had at least another hour or two to enjoy himself before he got kicked out. He scanned the large, dark room again, and stopped as soon as his gaze found something that looked familiar. He recognized that silhouette: it was Ashley. What the hell was she doing here?

Castiel quickly slid off his bar stool and started heading towards the exit, ducking behind people to try and get himself out of her line of sight. He always tried to avoid past hook-ups in fear of awkward conversation, especially avoiding giving them his phone number with some lame-ass excuse. The women always needed closure that Castiel couldn't give them – he never knew what to say. No, it was better to share a night, then part as strangers.

“Hey, stop!” Castiel kept going pretending that he couldn't hear the loud voice behind him. “Castiel, stop!” Ashley put a hand on Castiel's shoulder spinning him around. He cursed inwardly.

“What the hell, Castiel?! Why are you running away?” Ashley's words didn't match her facial expression. She was calm even though her voice was angry. Her bright green eyes were searching. They were looking through Castiel's soul. Castiel couldn't help but stare at them as they reflected the lights dancing on the ceiling and around them. Green eyes really were an attractive feature.

“I'm not running anywhere, sweetheart. I... I just had my limit for the night. I was heading home,” Castiel explained, casually. He made sure that his body was relaxed, not giving anything away – he was very good at controlling his body language.

“Oh, well, I just wanted to ask why you haven't called me. I thought that it may have been me at first, but then I realized that I don't think we actually exchanged numbers. Did I give you my number by any chance?”

Shit. “Ummm....I'm really not sure.” Castiel took his phone out of his pocket and searched through his contacts. “No, you never gave me your number.”

“I'm sorry for chasing you down like that. I wanted to let you know that I had a good time the other night.”

“Oh yeah, is that so?” Castiel questioned, with a tiny smirk, forgetting momentarily about his misgivings. He loved compliments, but he didn't want to seem too cocky. Maybe getting with Ashley again wouldn’t be too bad of an idea…

“Yeah, I did. I was wanting to know if you wanted to get together again some time? Maybe a couple drinks and dinner at my place this Sunday?” Ashley moved her hand through her hair to readjust some of her shiny black curls.

“Yeah, I think I can make Sunday,” Castiel responded, keeping up the casual front, not really thinking about what he was doing.

“Okay, well my number's 555-520-6620. You remember my address right? Just text me before you get there. Does 8-ish sound good to you?”

Castiel suddenly realised what he was getting himself into, and he bit his lip. Oh, Christ. “I… umm... actually, Ashley, I don't really....”

“Great, I'll see you then, lover boy.” Ashley kissed Castiel on the cheek and then left him standing alone in the club.

Castiel was so stunned that he just stood there for a moment, running the conversation over in his mind. Did he just willingly set up a second date with a past hook-up? That was so unlike him. On top of that Castiel had no clue where Ashley lived....or at least he thinks he doesn't. Where the hell had he met this chick?

 


	4. Liquor & Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting so late in the day. Here is Chapter 4. Since the theme is every other day Chapter 5 will be posted on Tuesday. Enjoy and make sure to leave lots of love and comments.

     Dean was back in the garage office, but, this time, he was in a slightly better mood. He had a cup of strong black coffee in his hand, and the customer flow so far had been more regular than usual, meaning that he had been distracted from his own thoughts all morning whilst fixing wheels, tires, engines and funny smells emitting from underneath shiny bonnets. Bobby had been working on the old cars, and Dean had taken care of the customers, meaning that the pair of them had always had something to do. Saturdays usually brought in more people, and Dean was glad of it. His mind kept wandering back to Lisa, and the phone call from the previous night. She hadn’t returned until very late that night, after ‘sorting out the books’. Dean had pretended to be asleep when she’d come in, not wanting to talk to her. He’d also pretended that he couldn’t smell the alcohol on her breath when she’d reached over and kissed his forehead before rolling over and falling asleep next to him. Dean hadn’t been able to sleep for several hours.

It was now Dean’s lunch break, and he had thirty minutes to whittle away. He’d intended to go out to buy lunch from a nearby deli, but had decided that he couldn’t be bothered, and hoped that the caffeinated drink in his hand that he’d made in the small kitchenette that adjoined to Bobby’s office would give him enough of a boost to get through the afternoon. Besides, Lisa’s ‘allowance’, as she called it, was tight, and Dean pretty much always had to bring food from home if he wanted to eat, or he wouldn’t have enough left over. Unfortunately, he’d forgotten today, so he would be going hungry. However, he pretended to himself that the real reason for not buying lunch was laziness, because otherwise he would find himself spiralling into despair again. The woman that he had once loved was controlling him and his money, and she was probably cheating on him anyway. What was the fucking point?

The wooden office door opened, and Dean raised his gaze from the dark, strong liquid in his mug to the newcomer. It was Castiel, holding a McDonald’s takeaway brown bag and a large drink cup with a straw. He grinned at Dean and shut the door behind him.

Apparently, Bobby had taken the liberty of giving him and the new guy the same lunch break, separate from his own, so it seemed that Dean would be stuck in the man’s company for half an hour every day that they were on together. It wasn’t that Dean didn’t like him, he seemed alright so far, it was just that he still failed to see the point in Bobby hiring him. It was Castiel’s first full day today, and Dean had caught glimpses of him typing away furiously, or taking phone calls, through the office window all day, or when he’d walked in to sort out a customer’s bill for his work on their car. He had to admit, he did appear to be working hard, but it could just be an act. He’d just have to wait and see.

“Hey, Dean,” Castiel nodded to him as he wandered over to his desk, placing his takeaway bag next to the keyboard.

Dean grunted in response, taking a large gulp of his coffee. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation right now. Unfortunately, it seemed that Castiel was.

“Busy day?” the man inquired as he unfolded the top of the bag, pulling it open. The strong scent of fast food wafted out of the opening, filling Dean’s nose. Damn, he wished he’d gone and bought something now. Screw the allowance.

“Hmm,” Dean murmured vaguely in response, watching as Castiel lifted a chicken salad wrap out of the bag, unwrapped it and sunk his teeth into it, taking a very large bite.

“Me too,” the accountant mumbled around his food, swallowing it quickly and taking a long draw from the straw of his cup. He sighed in contentment. “Man, I love fast food. I’ve been slaving over the accounts all day, and I’m fucking starving.” Castiel glanced over at Dean again, his blue eyes surveying Dean and his mug. “You not hungry?”

“No,” Dean lied, automatically. He didn’t know why he did, but he did. Maybe it was a macho thing. Maybe he was trying to disguise his hunger for Castiel’s food to himself. It didn’t work.

Castiel shrugged and went back to devouring his chicken wrap, occasionally pausing to pull a few French fries out of the brown paper bag or to take another drink. Dean drank his coffee.

“So,” Castiel began again when half of his wrap had disappeared. Dean tried to ignore the growls of his stomach. “What you up to this afternoon? Restoring cars or serving customers?”

Dean contemplated Castiel for a moment before answering – it seemed that the bloke wasn’t quite as clueless about what he and Bobby did as he first anticipated. Well, he’d been working on their accounts all day, so he’d have to be a bit of an idiot not to have picked it up, Dean supposed. “Erm, I haven’t got any appointments, but we rarely do, as people just tend to show up. Bobby’s in charge of working on the old cars at the moment, but I’ll help him if I’m free. We got some new parts in this morning that we’ve been needing for a while.”

Castiel nodded slowly, looking like he was really listening to what Dean was saying. Maybe he was. Dean wouldn’t know – no one had actually listened to what he had to say for a long time. There was a pause, then Castiel gestured out of the office window with his wrap. “Bobby tells me she’s yours.”

Dean turned around on his chair, momentarily afraid that Lisa had turned up for some reason, but saw nothing but his beautiful black Impala parked next to Castiel’s crappier Lincoln. Dean swelled with pride. “Yep, that’s my baby.”

“She’s nice.”

Dean looked back at Castiel and smiled at him, forgetting about all of his misgivings concerning the dark haired man. Anyone that complimented his car was a friend of his. “Thank you. My, er, wife bought her for me as a wreckage, she’d been in a bad crash with a lorry, and I built her from the ground up by myself. It took me a long time, but I don’t regret any of it.” His eyes momentarily dropped when he mentioned Lisa, but he covered it up quickly. He couldn’t tell if Castiel had noticed or not. If he had, he let it slide.

Wanting to change the subject before questions concerning Lisa could be brought up, just in case they were, Dean cast around for something to say. “Erm… so, what have you been doing today?”

Castiel’s eyes lit up – Dean could tell that this guy was serious about his job. “Well, I had another look through the accounts, and I’ve drawn up a few plans that I’m gonna fire past Bobby in terms of improving our profits. I also think that some marketing schemes will do this place a world of good.”

Dean had absolutely no interest in what Castiel was saying, but he had to admit, he was starting to like the guy. He had showed an interest in Dean, when hardly anyone had in a long time, and he clearly cared about what he was doing, and in helping the garage. Dean could work with a guy like that.

“Say, Dean,” Castiel spoke up again. His wrap was gone now, the packaging crumpled up beside him. He took a long, rattling slurp of his drink before he continued. “I think that you and I could be friends. Are you busy later? We could go out to the pub for some drinks.”

Dean smiled – he didn’t get the chance to hang out with friends as often as he’d like. “Yeah, that would be-“ Then he remembered who he lived with – Lisa never let him go out, insisting that they couldn’t afford it or some other bullshit reason. Dean’s face fell. Now he had to come up with an excuse. “Oh wait. I, er, can’t come out tonight because I… I have to, er, clean my gutters. They’re really full of leaves at the moment. Sorry.” Even Dean could smell the bullshit in his lie.

Castiel shrugged, good-naturedly. He was watching Dean carefully, his blue eyes narrowed, and Dean knew that he knew that he was lying. Oh well, that didn’t bother Dean. Much.

“Ah, okay,” Castiel said, easily, checking his watch and stuffing several French fries into his mouth simultaneously. “I’ve gotta get back to work.”

Dean nodded, gulping down the dregs of his coffee. “Okay. I’ll see you around, Cas.”

“See you around,” Castiel echoed, vaguely. He was already typing away at his computer again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About a day and a half later, Castiel found himself at Ashley’s front door, just having knocked three times on the royal blue stained wood. He shifted his feet, wondering what the hell he was doing here.

After wracking his brain for a very long time, Castiel still didn’t know where he’d met the girl, nor her address, and he’d ended up texting her for it. She’d been very nice over text, sounding excited about his going round, but Castiel wasn’t sure if actually going was a good idea. He’d been very close to chickening out several times throughout the past two days, but had eventually gotten into his car and bloody gone. Maybe he was finally ready for a relationship; maybe he and Ashley had clicked; maybe he was trying to get another green-eyed individual out of his mind.

That was another thing: Dean Winchester was really getting to Castiel. They hadn’t spoken much over the few days that Castiel had spent on his new job, but when they had, Castiel had been hanging off Dean’s every word. He was funny, intelligent and made excellent conversation. He always looked surprised when Castiel listened to him, so Castiel made a point of always doing it. They’d spent two lunch breaks together, and it had initially been awkward, but Castiel was sure that the ice was finally broken now, and that they would get along. However, there always seemed to be something that Dean was hiding. He couldn’t quite work out what it was, but he never spoke of his home life, and he never seemed to be free to go out whenever Castiel offered. Castiel took an educated guess at it being a controlling wife (he’d mentioned having a wife before), and desperately hoped that she wasn’t abusive too. Dean deserved so much better than that.

Plus, Dean looked amazing when he was working on the cars outside the office – he could make it quite difficult for Castiel to work.

Despite the Dean distractions, Castiel was doing well with his new job, and was enjoying it as much as a job could be enjoyed. He’d had a long chat with Bobby about some of his new ideas, and the man had been very on board with all of them. Castiel meant to put them into place over the next month or so, and was convinced that they would all go down well.

Just as he was considering running for the one thousandth time, the door in front of Castiel opened, shaking him from his work-related thoughts, and Ashley stood before him, smiling brightly. She really had a very nice smile.

“Cas!” she gushed, rushing forwards and kissing his cheek, probably leaving a red mark with all the lipstick she was currently wearing. “Just in time! Dinner’s almost ready, come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Castiel smiled and greeted her warmly, allowing himself to be ushered in. He shrugged off the trench coat that he was wearing and handed it to her when she asked. Castiel had spent a while deciding what to wear for the evening, and had eventually settled on a black suit with a dark blue tie that matched the colour of his eyes, accompanied by a tan trench coat for the journey over. He hadn’t known if it was too dressy, but Ashley was wearing a formal, yet sexy, black dress that hugged her in all the right places and fell to her mid-thigh, along with some wicked-looking black heels. It matched her hair and eyes beautifully, and Castiel felt that he had dressed well.

He followed Ashley into the kitchen, and raised his eyebrows when he saw the effort that she’d gone to. The kitchen was modern and stylish, with a dining table off to the right of the room, and was cleaned so that every surface gleamed. The dining table was set with a white cloth and expensive looking cutlery, accompanied by a glass of red wine each. He could smell the wonderful smell of cooking chicken, and presumed that that was what was roasting away in the lit oven. Soft music came from a stereo by the fridge.

“I feel very important,” Castiel teased, gesturing at the array set before him, grinning at Ashley.

She winked before turning away from him and busying herself over the stove, stirring the contents of various pans and bending down to check the chicken, giving Castiel the perfect opportunity to check out her ass in the dress. Very nice indeed. “I think it’s a bit better than a bowl of soggy Lucky Charms, don’t you?”

Castiel laughed as he headed over to the dining table, seating himself in one of the modern, yet comfortable, looking black chairs. “Hey! I had work to get to!” he mock-protested, watching her as she continued to prepare the meal.

The idle chatter continued between them as Ashley put the finishing touches to their food, bouncing between small talk about their days and mild banter. Castiel found Ashley to be very sweet, and she seemed to be very interested in his day and his work. She poured Castiel a generous glass of wine between minding the food, encouraging him to drink as much as he wanted, which he did. By the time the food was set before him, he was already feeling a little tipsy. He wondered if she’d added extra alcohol to the wine.

“This looks great,” he complimented Ashley as she sat down opposite him, gazing down at the meal before him. It was a large plate of chicken, vegetables and mashed potato along, with a rich looking gravy. It smelled fantastic.

“Thank you, Cas,” she replied, sweetly, sipping her wine. “I didn’t bother making a desert, but I’ve got plenty of drink, so that should be enough, right?”

Castiel mumbled something that sounded vaguely positive as he quickly began to tuck into his meal: he was starving. He was pretty much always starving. He could see that Ashley had set herself a much smaller plateful, and poured herself a much smaller glass of wine, but didn’t think too much of it. Maybe she was on a diet or something.

“So, Cas,” Ashley broke the silence between them after a few minutes of eating. Castiel glanced up at her from the chicken that he had been focusing on – the meal tasted as good as it smelled. “Where did you say you worked again?”

“Singer Auto Repair and Salvage Yard,” Castiel mumbled around his mouthful of food, swallowing it taking a large sip of wine before speaking again. Ashley reached over with the tinted bottle and refilled his glass. “It’s in a bit of a mess at the moment, accounts-wise, but I’m confident that it’ll be up and running again soon.”

Ashley nodded, smiling sweetly at him still. “That’s good. You’re a good accountant then, Cas?”

Castiel grinned. “You bet your sweet little ass I am, sweetheart.” Then he realised that he’d barely asked her any questions about herself – their conversation had mainly revolved around him, even when she’d still been cooking. “Where do you work again, Ash? It was a secretary, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, just at a law firm in town, nowhere too important,” she replied, vaguely, taking a small bite of her food. She gestured to Castiel’s plate. “You enjoying it?”

“Very much, thanks for inviting me round.”

“You’re welcome.”

There was more talk as they finished their food, again, mainly about Castiel’s work. Ashley seemed to be very interested in it all, even in his previous jobs. Every time that Castiel tried to redirect the conversation back to her life, she brushed off his questions with vague answers and went back to talking about him. Castiel guessed that she was just being polite.

“Tell me about your family,” was Ashley’s next request.

Castiel’s face hardened, and he took another large gulp of wine; the bottle was very nearly empty by now, and Castiel had had most of it. No way, he wasn’t going there, no matter how nice Ashley had been to him all evening. Family was a very delicate subject for him. “Erm, pass.”

Ashley pulled a face. “Oh come on, Cassie, it can’t be that bad, can it?”

“Trust me, it can.”

She pouted slightly – Castiel had never found pouting to be attractive, he thought it made girls look immature. But he certainly wasn’t going to mention it. “Fine then.”

And the conversation went on smoothly from there.

Ten minutes later, and the pair were sitting on Ashley’s couch, taking sips of the expensive-looking whiskey that Ashley had brought through. Castiel had never much liked whiskey, but he didn’t say anything, just drank it quietly, trying not to pull too much of a face at the taste. Ashley was pouring alcohol down his throat like it was bloody water. He was starting to feel a little more unsteady.

“More whiskey?” she inquired, holding up the bottle.

“Oh God, no,” Castiel grinned in response, downing the last bit in his glass and placing it down on the coffee table next to the settee. It burned his throat as it went down, and he winced.

Ashley must have seen the wince, for she placed down the bottle and whipped another out from behind the sofa. Seriously, how much alcohol did this woman have?

“Is this more your type?” she asked, offering it to him.

Castiel took it and read the beautifully label, letting a smile appear on his face. It was a pricey cream liquor – he fucking loved cream liquors. “How did you know?” he grinned, twisting off the top and pouring some into his glass. Ashley smirked.

Several glasses of cream liquor later, and Castiel was starting to question his good judgement. That combined with the red wine and the whiskey from before, and he was starting to realise that he was rather drunk. Ashley was questioning him about his life again.

“How much would you say you made a year?” she asked, gently. Her own glass was practically untouched, but Castiel didn’t really notice, for he was pouring himself more liquor. Most of the bottle was gone – he wouldn’t be remembering any of this the next morning.

On a normal, sober day, Castiel would frown at the question and wave her off, like he had earlier – he didn’t discuss that kind of thing with women he barely knew. He didn’t discuss it with anyone, come to think of it. However, Castiel wasn’t thinking straight right now. “Oh, loads,” he slurred, nodding confidently to himself. “I… I’m good, accountant…” He trailed off, staring into the distance, smiling, for whatever reason.

Ashley smiled as well, more of a smirk though. “Good, good. And you said you were going to tell me about your family.”

“I did?” Castiel questioned, glancing around, his eyes trying to focus on her. She nodded eagerly, so Castiel guessed that he must have promised her that. He should keep his promises, that’s what good boys did. “My family… they suck. I don’t like them.” He paused and frowned, like a two-year-old that had had his favourite toy taken away from him. “They wanted me to be a lawyer, but screw them, I’m an accountant. HA! They have… money, but FUCK their money, I have money. I like money.” He giggled, leaning against Ashley. “You smell nice.”

“How much money do you have, Castiel?” she pressed, staring down at him, intently.

Castiel grinned back up at her, lazily. “All of it. Can… Can I kiss you now?”

Ashley seemed to have the answers that she wanted, and she kissed him, hard. Through Castiel’s drunken stupor, they managed to stagger over to Ashley’s bedroom and to disappear together under the covers for a night of great sex that Castiel would certainly be unable to remember the next morning.

 


	5. I've made up my mind!

     Dean sat at the edge of the double bed and looked at the closed closet, his face holding a blank expression. His mind idly flitted through the wardrobe’s contents quickly as he contemplated what items would suit the night’s occasion the best. It was Sam's birthday, and the family always threw a fancy dinner on Winchester birthdays.

He got up and walked to the large, wooden piece of furniture, opening the door to reveal a pretty extensive amount of clothes. They were mostly Lisa's; she always wanted to look her best at work. Dean didn’t have much love for clothes himself, and Lisa would never allow him the money to indulge in buying some anyway.

Dean fumbled through the clothes briefly, pushing aside weighted down hangers, until he found the perfect suit. It was a black tux with a matching tie. Despite not really liking ‘monkey suits’, he always felt like James Bond when he wore it. Whatever, who didn’t want to look like a god damn spy?

He set it on the bed and picked a pair of matching shoes from the closet to go with it – he wasn’t ready to change just yet. He glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand: it was 10:30, and he would usually be at work at this time, but Bobby had shut down the shop for the day – he hadn't wanted to miss Sam's birthday dinner either. Bobby was as much a part of the family as John and Mary Winchester, Sam and Dean’s parents. Dean had thought about inviting Cas, but he’d figured he probably had other plans. He’d probably be enjoying his day off away from his grumpy colleagues.

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Lisa making her famous key lime pie. She appeared to be concentrating hard, her tongue poking out of her mouth, staring intently at the recipe book, her nose about two inches away from the page. Dean definitely didn't want to interrupt her, so he walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom.

He showered and groomed himself to look as presentable as he could, running a bent razor over his slightly scraggy-looking beard to leave him with a covering of attractive stubble and combing his hair, applying minimal gel to style it as he liked. He walked back into the bedroom, and quickly changed. He put on the tie carefully, making sure that he didn’t put it on backwards or something stupid like that. He felt he shouldn't rush too much of the detail - he didn't want to look like he was raised in a barn, though most of the guests had raised him themselves. Go figure. He spritzed cologne at his throat and applied his aftershave while looking into the mirror on the bedroom wall, and for once he actually admired how he looked. His green eyes were bright, his hair was sticking up in spikes, just how he liked it, and his suit gave him a sophisticated look. Lisa walked into the bedroom just as Dean was putting the finishing touches to his hair, adjusting one of the spikes carefully.

“Well, don't you look nice?” Lisa pivoted from one leg to the other.

“Yeah, I scrub up pretty well, don’t I?” Dean half-smiled. He didn’t often joke around Lisa anymore. It felt somewhat forced. “What are you going to wear?”

“Umm... I think I'll wear one of my black dresses. You know the one with the diamonds going up the side of it on the right?”

“Um, yeah, you should definitely wear it. It looks good on you.”

Lisa walked to the closet and scanned the clothes until she spotted the specified dress. She took the dress off the hanger, and placed it on the bed. She picked a pair of black manolo heels and nodded approvingly. She set those beside the dress and walked to the bathroom, not looking back at Dean once. Dean heard the shower head turn on and the door close. She would be a while in there.

He figured, since he had enough time to waste, that he would call Cas. The last time that he and Cas had spoken had been as the two had been leaving work the previous day, and they had quickly exchanged numbers before getting into their cars at Cas’ suggestion. Dean figured that this was a pretty good time to use it. He had to admit, Cas was making quite an impression on him – there was something about the guy that he just really liked. Dean picked up his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts until he found Castiel's number, then he hit the call symbol. He wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch.

The call was answered cheerily after two rings. “Hello, Dean!”

“Hey, Cas. What are you doing, man?” Dean stretched out his feet to rest them on the footrest, trying to get more comfortable. For some reason, just hearing Cas’ voice had already relaxed him a little.

“Nothing actually, it's pretty dead around here for me. What about you? What do you got going?”

“Well, I'm going to this dinner. It's my brother’s birthday today, so we’re celebrating.”

“Who's we?”

“Me, Bobby, and a few family and friends.” Dean didn't think to include Lisa's name; he just didn't feel the need to bring her up to Cas. He had already a few times, but he tried to avoid it when possible.

“Oh, that sounds fun! You mind if I drop in? I need something to do or somewhere to go. I'm going to drive myself crazy sitting in the house all day. Plus, I need to get my mind off a few things.”

Dean was glad that Cas had invited himself. He didn’t usually appreciate people inviting themselves to places, but he’d wanted Cas to come anyway; he just hadn’t known the right words to invite him himself. It was good that the guy was so forwards; he was very different from Dean himself. Dean used to be forwards, especially in high school, but he’d closed in on himself, particularly in the last year or two, when he’d started to feel progressively more despondent.

“Sure, that sounds good, Cas. The address is 315 Oakmont St., you can't miss the big green house. Show up around 7 in the evening, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you then Dean. This is going to be great!”

Castiel hung up the phone and Dean turned his own phone screen off, smiling to himself. His family would love Cas. He heard the shower head turning off, the water shutting off abruptly. He wondered if he should tell Lisa about Castiel coming to the dinner, but figured that it shouldn't matter, since Cas already knew him and Bobby.

Not thinking more on it, Dean turned on the TV and watched a few commercials before Lisa made her way into the room from around the corner. She surprisingly looked stunning - he hasn't seen Lisa like this in a long time. She was always dressed up, but never this fancy. The dress complimented her figure perfectly, and her make-up was subtle, yet beautiful, highlighting her natural beauty. He escorted her to his car, wondering what it would be like if he ever really did work up the nerve to leave her.

When Lisa and Dean arrived at Dean’s parent's home, Dean was lightly surprised by how many vehicles were parked on the curb outside the house – the row extended right up the street. Sam was a very likeable person though, so really he’d always known that this was going to be a busy meal.

He parked just behind Bobby's red ‘71 Chevelle. Dean remembered when it used to be a complete dump - it had smelled like road kill on the inside. Bobby sure had made it one of a kind, just like when he’d rebuilt his own Impala.

Dean got out of his beloved car and quickly walked around to open Lisa's door, helping her out of the car. He then placed a hand on her lower back as they walked up to the house. It felt natural, and yet forced at the same time. Dean tried not to think about it, and knocked on the door with his free hand when they reached the top of the drive. He only had to knock once before John opened the door, smiling widely, looking like Dean was his long lost son that he hadn’t seen since he was baby.

“Dean, son, and... Lisa!” John gave Dean and Lisa a hug each, squeezing them both tightly.

“Hi, dad. Lisa made her key lime pie,” Dean greeted his father. He didn’t see his family that often, despite living reasonably close, and he’d always felt close to his father. Not in a love way, more in a respectful and admiring way. It worked for him, and it worked for John. Mary was affectionate enough for two parents. John took the pie from Lisa while hugging her again.

“This looks good Lisa. Why don't y'all come on in? Everyone is here. Your mother’s is in the kitchen, Dean, putting some final touches to her lemon garlic chicken.”

John moved away from the door and strode to the kitchen with the pie in hand. For a second, Dean was scared for the pie. That was one of the things him and his dad certainly had in common - they both loved pie, especially apple pie. Pies didn’t usually last longer than an hour in the Winchester household.

Dean walked into the house after ushering Lisa in first, and they both made their way into the living room. Dean surveyed the scene briefly: Sam and his girlfriend, Jessica, were snuggled together on the couch; Bobby and Ellen were talking in a corner, and, by Ellen’s laugh, Dean could tell that they were enjoying themselves; Jo and Charlie were walking into the kitchen after John, and Dean guessed they were going to go help Mary with the last of the meal. Someone was missing, though. Dean checked his watch - Cas was a little late.

“Dean!” Sam jumped up from the couch, startling Jessica, and walked up to Dean and hugged him as hard as he could. Dean hugged back, warmly – he and Sammy had always been close.

“I haven't seen you in forever, Dean! How are things going, brother?”

There was no way that Dean was going to tell his little brother how miserable he was at home most of the time – he wasn’t good at sharing his feelings, and he especially didn’t want to burden Sam with them, especially since it was his birthday and all. Besides, the cause of his misery was standing right next to him, wearing killer heels and smelling of Chanel no. 5. “As good as they can go, Sammy. Happy Birthday! Here take this.” Dean handed Sam a crumpled hundred dollar bill, pressing it into his hand with a wink. “You know I’m awful at buying gifts. Take this and get yourself something nice.” If there was one thing Dean was good at, it was lying to Sam.

Sam grinned and closed his fingers around the money, and Dean metaphorically kissed his allowance goodbye for the week. He didn't mind though, he'd do anything for Sammy.

“Thanks, Dean, but you know you didn't have to do that.”

“I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to.” Dean looked around the room. Lisa had walked away from him when Sam had approached, but he hadn’t noticed.

“Where's Lisa? I saw her come in with you,” Sam asked, obviously having noticed her absence as well.

“I don't know, maybe she went to the bathroom or something. I should go and check on her.”

“Okay. Well have fun, and thank you for coming, Dean.”

Sam gave him one last hug, then went back to the couch, resuming his earlier position with Jess. Bobby and Ellen waved at Dean as he headed to the bathroom, and he returned the wave quickly. He would talk to everyone as soon as he knew that Lisa was good. Despite not having the same feelings for her anymore, the instinct was deeply ingrained in him. Dean reached the bathroom door, and he could hear Lisa talking to someone on the phone. He froze, then leaned in close to the door to listen to the conversation.

“Then what? What would you do then? … Yeah... Well I'll do it but it better be worth it.... I'm at a party right now. It's pretty boring. Yeah, it's for Dean's brother or something... Come pick me up here in thirty minutes and I'll make something up... Okay, see you soon.”

Dean felt his heart sink into his chest. He walked away from the door without knocking and back out of the house the way that he had come in. Nobody noticed him leave. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and he wiped them away roughly as he walked down the driveway. How could she be doing this to him? He knew for sure now that the person on the phone was a man. There was no excuse. There were too many secrets. Dean came to a halt beside his Impala, gazing down at the gleaming, black surface. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and stared at the black screen, but he didn't know what he was searching for. What was he going to do now?

Dean looked up as he heard an engine rumble up nearby, instantly recognising the form of Cas’ Lincoln. He quickly dried his eyes again, making sure that there was no evidence of his emotion. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of his colleague. Castiel waved to Dean through the wind shield, then killed the engine and climbed out of his car.

“Hey, buddy!” he called as he approached, locking his car over his shoulder. “I know, I know, I’m sorry I’m really late, but there's a good story behind it, I swe- Hey, are you okay Dean?”

Dean looked down at the ground and back up at Cas. How in the hell did he know he had been crying? Dean was really good at hiding things like that. Stupid Castiel.

“Umm... I... I'm fine Cas.” Dean scratched his head and looked away. He hoped Cas couldn't hear the shakiness in his voice.

“No, you’re not. I’m not blind, you moron. What's wrong?” Castiel stood beside Dean, his eyes boring into him deeply. He put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. It was all too much.

“Oh God, I... I think she's cheating, Cas. There's been too many secrets and lies. I think I still love her, though. She's just horrible, Cas. I… I can't do this anymore. It's just too big.” His voice broke. Why was he pouring his heart out to this man he barely knew? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

There was silence for a moment as Castiel allowed Dean to pull himself together. He squeezed Dean’s shoulder lightly. “It’s okay, Dean, I understand. You’re upset, and who fucking wouldn’t be? We should go somewhere. Let’s go to a bar or something.”

“Okay, I just feel bad because it's Sam's birthday, and my family and friends are here…”

“They’ll understand once you tell them later. I am pretty sure they would want you happy instead of hurting.”

“Okay, alright... Let's go.” He didn’t want to think about it anymore – he just wanted to go. Sammy would get it.

Dean unhooked the car key from his house key and put the key in his Impala's driver seat. He then walked to the passenger side of Castiel's car and got in, pulling out his phone again. He texted Bobby and told him to have Ellen drive his car to the shop. He would get it when he left from work tomorrow. He also texted Sam to apologize for leaving his party. He also told him to tell everyone he left to take care of something. Hopefully his family would understand. He wrote nothing to Lisa. Castiel shot him a sad look as he started up the engine, but didn’t say anything, and they were on their way a moment later.

It was a long drive, and Dean had no clue where they were going. They made small talk along the way, but neither of them really had anything to say. Dean just knew that he was hurting, and there was nothing really that Castiel could say to help that. They pulled up to a roadhouse after about forty minutes. It looked almost like a biker bar, but it was quaint and almost homey for the exterior. Through his pain, Dean immediately knew that he liked it.

He got out of the car and met Castiel at the beginning of the side walk. They walked in together, not saying a word. Dean had never been outside of work with Castiel before, but it didn’t feel strange in any way. He thought about what kind of night they were going to have. They walked through the doors and Dean scanned the room as Castiel led him to a table right across from the bar. The interior was just as warm and homey looking as the exterior had been. Dean could imagine himself coming back here often. The pair walked to the table and seated themselves, waiting for the waitress. The chair was comfortable and the table clean – it was much better than some places that Dean swung by on the rare occasion that he was allowed to go out.

“I want you to drink enough that you forget all about this crazy shit,” Castiel informed Dean, smirking at him wickedly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “I should, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” The waitress walked up and Castiel ordered first. “Hmmm... I would like a Peps please.” Dean looked at Castiel in a discerning way.

“Dude, why a Pepsi? Don't you want a drink?”

“I do, but I have to drive remember?” Castiel looked disappointed, but not too badly so. He seemed very focused on getting Dean drunk. Dean briefly wondered if he was drinking with a psychopath who just wanted to get him drunk so he could rape and murder him and bury him under six feet of concrete, then he dismissed the thought. His grief for his relationship was making him crazy.

He also felt bad now, and wanted Castiel to drink too. There was no fun in getting wasted alone. “I don't want anything, thanks.” The waitress turned around to leave until Castiel stopped her.

“He'll take a whiskey straight.” The waitress nodded then walked away.

“I can't, Cas”

“Why can't you? We’re trying to forget about her, remember? We’re trying to get sloppy. We ain’t gonna be able to do that with a Pepsi.”

“I can't because I can't afford it. I gave my allowance for the week to Sam for his present.”

“ALLOWANCE?! You have a fucking allowance?! Jesus Christ, what the fuck was she doing to you Dean? No, not on my watch. You’re drinking tonight, and it's on me.” Castiel looked out at the room again, obviously deciding that the conversation was over.

Dean softened immediately, touched by Castiel’s response. He’d figured a long time ago that no one really cared about what happened to him, but maybe, just maybe, he’d been wrong. “Thanks, Cas. No one has ever been this nice to me before. Well, besides family and stuff.” Dean looked down at the table and then back up at Cas.

They waited in silence until their drinks came. The waitress didn't take as long as Dean thought. She came around the bar with drinks in hand within five minutes. She placed them on the table and winked at Cas.

“Keep 'em coming, sweetheart.” Castiel gave her a twenty dollar bill. The waitress looked impressed and smiled before she walked away.

“So, what did you want to get off your chest other than Lisa?” Castiel sipped his Pepsi.

“I'm just sick of it, Cas. I don't know who she's cheating with, but I'm sure this has been going on for a while.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Castiel downed most of his drink as he looked at Dean, a concerned look in his blue eyes. Dean tipped his own glass up, pouring its contents down his throat. The alcohol burned, but in a pleasant way – it was good whiskey.

“I think I'm going to leave her. I just don't know where I'm going to go. I’ve tried before, but I… I couldn’t. I don't want to intrude on any of my family. They have their own problems.”

“Why not stay with me? I have a big two bedroom apartment that only I'm staying in,” Castiel suggested casually, finishing off the rest of his soda, speaking like he was merely commenting on the weather, not offering Dean the escape from his own life that he’d been searching for for years.

Dean contemplated his suggestion, feeling rather shocked, as the waitress came back around to the table with two new drinks and cleared away the old ones. Castiel smiled at her as she walked away. He picked up his glass again and begins to chug his new Pepsi down. Dean followed suit and downed most of the whiskey in his own glass. He could already feel the alcohol coursing through his veins, filling him with a warm feeling. It gave him confidence.

“Are you sure about that, Cas? I mean, we barely know each other.”

“Yeah I'm sure. I mean you just poured your heart out to me. You didn't think it was too early for that. What not just give it a chance? I need some help with bills anyway.” Castiel smirked a little.

Dean could definitely tell that Castiel was lying about the bills part, but his wanting Dean to move in seemed completely genuine. Dean was touched, and a little flabbergasted. It was all moving quite quickly.

“Well, yeah, sure, I, er, it might take me a little while to pack. Can I move in on Friday? It will give me enough time to get all my things in order.”

“Sure, man. I'm glad we’re doing this. You deserve to be happy, Dean, and she's not doing that for you.” Castiel finished his second Pepsi as Dean threw back the rest of his whiskey and looked around the room for the waitress. Dean gazed down at his second empty glass - it'd been so long since Dean had gotten drunk (Lisa never allowed him to go out and get shit faced) that one drink had sent him over the edge. He'd already had two drinks and Castiel was waving for a third whiskey. Dean was done.

“Hey, Cas? I've enjoyed myself, but I think I'm ready to go. I think two is good enough for me.”

“Aw man, we were just starting to have fun though. Okay then... I'll take you home.” Castiel got up, pulling his wallet out and leaving the money for the drinks on the table. He stood in front of the table waiting for Dean to get up. “C’mon, lightweight. Can you walk?”

“Yeah Cas, I'm not that drunk.” Dean rolled his eyes, but he got up slowly, hanging on to Castiel for support. Shit, he was really out of practice. He used to be able to drink whiskey like water. They walked out of the bar together, Dean still hanging on to Cas for support.

“So, where do you live, buddy?”

Dean released his grip from Cas, realising how heavily he was holding on to the other man.

“1015 Wedgwood Drive,” he replied, his voice slurring minutely, as he made his way around to the passenger side of the car. He collapsed into the seat and rested his head against the headrest, sighing loudly. His head felt slightly heavier than usual. Castiel got in the driver side and started his car up.

It took longer than usual to get to Dean’s house. They pulled up in front of the house and Castiel killed the engine. It was dark outside by now.

“We're here, Dean,” he smiled, looking over at Dean, and he returned his gaze. “This was good, we should definitely do it again. Hopefully under different circumstances.”

“We will. I sort of need a favour from you though.”

“What is it?”

“I texted Bobby before we left and told him to drop my car off at the garage. So I'll need a ride to work tomorrow. Do you think you can swing by to come get me?” Dean didn’t usually like to ask for favours, but he didn’t really have a choice (there was no way that Lisa would consider taking him) and the alcohol was making him braver. Fortunately, Castiel was very willing.

“Yeah, sure, I can do that. I'll see you at 7:30, okay?”

“Thanks, Cas!” Dean opened the passenger side door and stepped out of the car, holding onto the roof of the car and using it to push himself out. He started walking up the side walk, but then turned around to wave at Castiel. Castiel waved back once, then drove off. Dean watched him go before continuing up to the house.

Upon reaching the door, he hesitated. He didn't want to argue with Lisa - he just wanted some much needed sleep – and she’d probably lay into him for going out and not telling her where he was. Hopefully, she would be gone or asleep already. Dean turned the key and opened the door. He stepped into the dark living room and locked the door behind him. He tried to make out what furniture he could as he walked around the unlit house, clinging to walls or random pieces of oak furniture for support, as he made his uncertain way to the bed. He felt Lisa's side of the bed, and, fortunately, no one was there. Dean let out a sigh of relief, pleased that his wife wasn’t in. Of course, this meant that she was out cheating on him shamelessly, but Dean tried not to dwell on this. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise – maybe he would finally be free.

He sat on the bed and removed his shoes, then shifted his weight to lie down on the bed. He closed his eyes, and the only thought he had before falling into a deep sleep was of Castiel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't posted in some days. I and my co author Happywhiskers have been busy on another independent project. I wanted to post this Chapter because of the wait you had to go through. I also want to apologize in advance because the next Chapter will be posted around the beginning of September. I will make up lost time by working on another fic. So come September there will be two amazing fic's from me for you to read. Thank You for your patience and understanding.


	6. The Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, but I am back just like I said. I hope you enjoy the Chapter. I will try to not do this waiting game with you again.

Dean didn’t wake up until 2 pm the next day. He put his hand on the other side of the bed and felt around. Lisa wasn’t there. He sat up and checked his phone immediately. There were two texts from Castiel one had read that he talked to Bobby for him. Then there was another letting Dean know that Bobby gave him the day off so he could sort through some things. He texted Castiel back to say thank you. He wondered how much Castiel had told Bobby though. He also got another text from Bobby saying that Ellen helped him drive Dean’s car to his house, and it was parked in his driveway. Even though Bobby was just his boss Dean always thought of Bobby as a second father. He got up and made his way to the kitchen. He headed to the fridge, and then stopped once he saw the paper magnetized to the fridge.

**_Dean,_ **

**_I didn’t want it to be this way, but I have to do this. I have not been truthful with you and I feel horrible. I didn’t want it to come out like this especially with you reading a note put on your fridge. I tried to stay and I tried to love you. I could never have imagined me falling out of love with you, but I have. I’m sorry I should have just told you everything right when it was happening, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I have been having an affair. It started innocently, but I fell, and I fell hard. Meet me at 626 N Main Street downtown by the sports expo. The meeting is at four. I already have everything handled. We need to finalize this now. I’ll be waiting._ **

Dean had tears streaming from his eyes. He knew it was going to happen, but he thought he would be the one to walk away. He ran to the room and flung open the closet. All of Lisa’s clothes were gone. Dean started crying harder. He ran to the bathroom and checked underneath the cabinet. All of Lisa’s belongings were gone. Her blow dryer, curling iron, straightener, makeup, and perfume were completely gone. Dean was irate. He slid down the wall and cried into his sleeve. He felt nothing. He was empty and all of his pain rolled in his chest. It hurt to breathe as his chest caved in with every exhale. He was lost.

The doorbell rang and there was a couple loud knocks. Dean wiped his tears onto his sleeve and slowly rose. He walked to the door and cracked it open looking out into the bright day. Castiel stood stunned peering in at Dean.

“Are you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to force my way in there?” Dean opened the door the rest of the way as he rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He collapsed down onto the seat with a heavy sigh of exasperation. He wished the couch would swallow him whole. Castiel walked in after him and shut the door.

“What’s wrong Dean? Tell me.”

Dean straightened on the couch and cleared his throat hoping that his voice wouldn’t crack. He tossed the note on the table and Castiel picked it up.

“Check the closets. Check the cabinets. Check everything. She’s gone Cas and she took everything. I just can’t believe it.”

Castiel skimmed the note from left to right and looked at Dean. He put the note on the table and smiled.

“That means she’s gone right? No more robot bit…“

Castiel cleared his throat after cutting off his final word. He could feel Dean’s pain. Castiel felt he was making it worst to call her out her name. Dean looked up from his lap at Castiel with a piercing look. Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel and put his head in his lap.

“I’m sorry dude. I just thought that’s what you wanted. I mean you told me at the bar that she was cheating. I just thought you wanted her gone.”

Dean looked back up and then back at the letter.

“I know Cas. I just thought that I was going to be the one to walk away. It feels like I’m being shitted on.”

Castiel looked at Dean with wary eyes.

“Look I’m sorry, and for what it’s worth she doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

Dean looked around the room frazzled. “What time is it?”

Castiel looked at his watch.

“It’s 3:45. Why?”

“I have to be at the meeting at 4. Can you go with me actually? I need some company, and I really don’t want to drive.”

Castiel fumbled inside his coat pocket and stood up. “Yeah, I’ll go with you. Come on.”

Dean got up off the couch and grabbed the note. They both made their way out the door. Dean ran to his car to grab his keys from the front seat. He rushed back to the door and locked it before they headed to the car.

They were on their way into downtown when Castiel asked for the directions.

“It’s 626 N. Main Street near the expo.”

Castiel hit the brakes on his Lincoln almost missing the red light.

“Wait! Where are we going?”

“626 N. Main Street near...”

“No, no. I am not going there.”

“Cas, what’s wrong? Why not? I have to. I have to get this over with. Drawing this out is going to kill me. You said it yourself she doesn’t deserve me. So why should I be married to her any longer? I can’t Cas. Don’t make me draw this out.”

Castiel looked at Dean. He looked back at the light and noticed it was green. A car started honking from behind. He hesitated and then slowly moved forward. The car behind them flew around the Lincoln. They honked and waved a fist out of the window. Castiel had to be brave. He just had to for Dean.

Castiel pulled into one of the parking spaces and got out of the car. He was nervous. He knew he had to keep it together. They approached the door and Castiel read the sign on the tall glass building.

_Novak Law Firm_

He took a deep breath and walked in alongside Dean. He took a seat in the waiting lounge as Dean walked up to the front desk. The receptionist walked out and checked Dean in. She told Dean that his party was waiting in board room one. Dean motioned to Castiel to come with him. Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean while looking the receptionist up and down. The receptionist looked back and put her face in whatever book she was reading. Castiel could have sworn he heard her whisper “This should be interesting.”

They both made their way down the hallway and into room one. Dean pushed open the door and gasped.

“What the hell are you doing here you son of a bitch?”

 

 

 


	7. The Walls Came Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to get major chills from this chapter listen to 
> 
> Blue Ocean Floor by The Code
> 
> while you reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will also state again. I do not have a beta. Any mistakes in the story are entirely my own. Happy reading!

Dean ran into the room and slammed his hand down on the table.

 

“You son of a bitch! Lisa, how could you? With him of all people.”

 

Castiel pushed Dean out of the way.

 

“What the fuck? Brother!”

 

Dean looked at Gabriel then back at Castiel.

“Brother?”

 

Lisa raised up out of her chair putting her hands in the air. She looked horrified at the entire situation.

 

“Dean, we are not going to do this right now. We are going to sit down like normal people and figure this out.”

 

Dean rushed at Gabriel and pushed him into the nearest wall. He grabbed Gabriel's shirt and pulled him into his chest. Gabriel struggled to get free. He pushed Dean off of him and ran to the opposite side of the oval table. Castiel looked confused. He hadn't seen his brother in years. This was the homecoming he got. His family didn't change at all they were still the same. Dean was running around the table trying to corner Gabriel. Lisa was at her wits end as she tried to get the situation under control. She gave up and stood in a corner looking at all of the commotion. The situation looked a complete disaster. The door to the room swung open and a short but stocky man walked in.

 

“EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!”

 

Everyone's eyes flickered to the man standing in the doorway. Castiel rolled his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. The man walked over and took a seat at the head of the table. Everyone began settling down and doing as they were told. Castiel looked at the man and shook his head in disgust.

 

“I see you haven't changed a bit either. You always have ignored me. It's even worse now since I'm not the soldier you wanted me to be. I'm nothing if i'm not in the family business. Look at this shit. This is what lawyers do. They ruin people's lives. Isn't that right dad. Well, I guess in this instance I should say Chuck.”

 

Chuck looked at Castiel and turned toward Dean who was sitting beside Castiel. Dean still looked pained when he stared at Lisa and Gabriel. Castiel waved his hand in front of Chuck.

 

“So, who are you in this love triangle that ruined Dean's life?”

 

Chuck rolled his eyes at Castiel.

 

“I'm the lawyer in this situation that's going to finalize everything in this divorce. I'm sorry Dean about your situation, but this is my company and this is what we do. Castiel should know better then everyone in this room. He knows this business and he knows this isn't personal. He may act like all lawyers are bad, but he knows we help people. I don't understand his dislike with this profession. I chalk it up to having issues with me. Whatever is going on between Gabriel, Lisa, and Dean is between them. My job is to help my clients. I am not the bad person here.”

 

Dean glared at Gabriel.

 

“Your right Chuck. You aren't the bad person here. Your son Gabriel is.”

 

Gabriel took Lisa's hand in his own. He looked at Dean with tired eyes. Dean slammed his hand on the table again making Lisa and Gabriel separate.

 

“Dean, I am really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. This was an unfortunate event. I am not going to call this a mistake because Lisa is the most important thing that has happened to me. I am going to however make this situation work for everyone. Whatever you need Dean I will make it happen in this divorce. I don't want to be on bad terms with you.”

Dean glared at Gabriel before he put his head down on the table.

 

“Lets get this over with! I have things to move out of my old house.”

 

Lisa looked surprised. She tilted her head to the side.

 

“Where are you moving Dean?”

 

“Don't worry about my life anymore Lisa. You won't have any ties to me after this. I really would like to keep it that way.”

 

Lisa looked hurt, but unbothered by the comment. She turned her attention to Chuck.

 

“Chuck, what would be the proper thing to do in this situation.”

 

Chuck gathered up his paperwork. He looked at his watch and realized they were way behind on time. He looked at the woman who peeked around the doorway.

 

“Sir, your appointment for five o'clock is already waiting in the lobby. What do you want me to tell them?”

 

Everyone turned around and looked at the woman. Castiel jumped up throwing his chair back.

 

“Ashley?”

 

Ashley looked shocked. Her eyes grew big.

 

“Oh, boy!”

 

She took off down the hallway. Castiel ran after her. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm. The people in the lobby looked on in shock. Castiel noticed the stares and apologized while making up some excuse about playing around with his cousin. He led Ashley outside into the parking lot.

 

“Let go of my arm Castiel!”

 

“I want to know what the hell is going on here Ashley.”

 

“What do you mean? Nothing is going on here. I'm working.”

 

“I see that. You work here at my father's firm. Why didn't you tell me that you knew my family? You asked me all types of questions about my money and everything. Is that why you asked me about my money? You thought I was tied to these people didn't you?”

 

“Castiel, I have no idea what your talking about. What questions? You must be mistaking me for someone else.”

 

Ashley started walking away. Castiel grabbed her arm again.

 

“You knew who I was this whole time. All of the times we were together. The times I couldn't remember...I bet you asked those questions then too. Didn't you?”

 

“Castiel, if you don't let go of my arm I'm going to scream. You and I both know how that's going to end up.”

 

Castiel let go of Ashley's arm and then stepped away giving her enough space.

 

“Okay, I let go of your arm. I still want answers Ashley. This is so confusing and It's making my head hurt. I thought you were something different. I had fun with you. Did I ever really trully have fun with you? Was it just the liquor? What did you want from me?”

 

Ashley shifted from side to side and sighed loudly.

“Listen, you had fun with me. You really liked me. I didn't implant that in your head. The liquor had nothing to do with it. The liquor only relaxed you. I have been following your family for quite some time now. I got close to your father. Your father confided in me all the time. He mentioned he had a son that he didn't talk to anymore. It wasn't that hard to Google the Novak family. I found out your name. I did my research and found out your address. Once I had your address I tracked your movements. I did this for three weeks without you noticing. Once I knew your job location and your usual hangouts I knew what to do next. The rest is history.”

 

“Wow, so in other words you stalked me?”

 

“I guess if you want to put it like that.”

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“Money Castiel! Why else would I do it? I mean your cute and all, but your broken. You have a ton of family issues. You also seem to have a very chaotic lifestyle. I figure I'd date you for a little while. I would get what I could from you, and then I would dip.”

 

Castiel looked at Ashley with every intent to kill.

 

“How dare you call me broken. Your the one going around sleeping with people to get their money. In my dictionary I call that a gold digger. How are you any better than me?”

 

“I didn't say I was better than you Castiel. If it makes you feel better, I decided to stop pursuing you like that the night I let you in my home. The first night we spent together didn't turn out like I thought. You might not remember it, but we talked until four in the morning in your bed. I felt like I knew you and you knew me. When we slept together it was fireworks. I thought of you diffrently. I didn't think of you as my next target. I thought of you as love.”

Castiel looked at Ashley then back at the ground.

 

“Then you drop a bomb like that on me. That's just great. I just can't with you right now Ashley. I need to get back to Dean.”

 

Castiel pushed past Ashley leaving her behind. He looked back to see her crying before he walked back in to the building. He walked back to room one. He opened the door and walked back to take his seat.

 

“Nice of you to join us again Castiel.” Chuck said as he shuffled his papers.

 

Dean looked at Lisa.

 

“So your trying to pretty much leave me empty handed. When we were together I had an allowance Lisa. How the hell am I suppose to make ends meet?”

 

Lisa shifted in her chair and leaned in towards Gabriel and whispered something in his ear. Gabriel nodded and then whispered something back into Lisa's ear. Lisa looked back at Dean.

 

“No, were not. We are prepared to give Dean alimony to avoid going to court. We have settled on four fifty a month. That's fifty dollars a month more then what you were getting for your allowance.”

 

“Lisa, that's bullshit. I am going to be on my own after this. You were all I knew. I moved in with you right after high school. We have been living in our situation since I was eighteen. This is going to be my first time paying bills solo.”

 

“Then were prepared to do six hundred. That's the highest we'll go. You might want to take it Dean. If we go to court it could be less. We have the lawyer.”

 

Dean looked at Chuck. Chuck cleared his throat and didn't say anything. Castiel put his arm on Dean's shoulder and nodded.

 

“Fine, I'll take the stupid six hundred. I just want this to be over.”

 

“Good! Great! So, everything's settled then.” Chuck said as he separated the stack of papers. He took a pen out of his lapel and then clicked it open. He scanned the papers and wrote something on both packets. He handed one to Dean and then one to Lisa. Dean scanned over his and then reached for the pen attached to the table by a string to sign his packet. Lisa did the same. They both handed there packet back to Chuck who signed the bottom of both. Both parties stood up. They looked at each other and then they parted ways. Dean and Castiel walked out of the room as Lisa and Gabriel stayed to talk to Chuck and hug in celebration. Dean felt cold. He walked towards the lobby. He noticed Castiel looking towards what looked like a break room. Castiel looked at Ashley standing by the microwave crying. He passed right by the room not saying a word. He put his arm around Dean's shoulder. Dean pushed open the exit and walked out heading to Castiel's car. He got in the passenger seat. Castiel walked to the Drivers side and got in. He started the car and they sped off. The sun was setting off in the distance. It made the skies pink and orange. Dean would always remember heading in the direction of the colors.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a genius when it comes to divorce preceding's. I tried the best I could to make it as realistic as possible. If its wrong I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this roller coaster. I really truly want to know something from my readers. Tell me in the comments section, Who is your favorite character so far? Why are they your favorite character? Which character do you not like? Bye, Loves!


	8. Live A Little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than most of my chapters. I finished it today which is why i'm posting so late. Enjoy!

Dean stood in the empty living room with his key in his hand. Lisa managed to get the lease taken care of. All of the paperwork was settled and Dean was free to do whatever he wanted. The house already had been put on the market. This was the last step in the divorce. Everything was taken by Lisa besides the flat screen television. It was Dean's after all. He had bought it with his income tax last year. He walked past the television and into the kitchen. It was bare as Dean expected. He went from room to room with the same outcome. He went to the bedroom they use to sleep in together. He opened the closet. All of his clothes were still hanging up and some were already packed in buckets. He called out to the living room where Castiel was at the moment. Castiel came down the hallway after glimpsing into each room.

  


“Castiel, I'm going to need help with my clothes. Can you help me pack them to my car?”

  


Dean was glad that she at least left him the car. Even though she bought it she said it was rightfully his. She said he put the work in so he should keep it.

  


“Yeah, I’ll start with this first bucket.”

  


Castiel shuffled to the closet and picked up one of the buckets and started packing it to the car. Dean picked up the other bucket and packed it to Castiel's car. He went back inside the house after Castiel.

  


“I put one of the buckets in your car. I have to save room in my car for my flat screen. Is that alright?”

  


“Yeah, of course.”

  


Castiel headed back to the closet and packed out another bucket. Dean was still struggling to pick up the flat screen. Castiel came back in the house and helped Dean by picking up the other side. They packed it to Dean's car and then shut the car doors.

  


“I have to check the rest of the house to see if anything's left. You can go ahead and head back to your house and I'll meet you there.”

  


Dean was lucky enough that Castiel had offered his house to him before the divorce even took place. He had been staying there the past few weeks and had managed to pick up the remaining pieces in his life. Castiel nodded and got in his car and left down the street away from the empty house. Dean headed back inside the house and checked all the closets. He checked cabinets and drawers. Lisa had cleaned out mostly everything. The only thing she left was a box of pictures. The pictures were mostly of Dean and her. There were some of Dean's family and things like that. Dean picked out the pictures of his family. He put them in his pockets. The rest of the pictures he left there. Hopefully, the next couple who moved into the place would have better luck. He left the key to the house underneath the potted plant next to the door. Lisa had told him she would get it when she came back with the next potential buyers. Dean headed to his car only looking back once.

  


Dean got back to Castiel's house around six. He unpacked his things in his room with Castiel's help. They finished around seven. Castiel started cooking and Dean had nothing to do. He sat on the couch in the living room and took out his phone. He had a few texts he hadn't got to since this morning.

  


_**Sam: Are you okay Dean?** _

  


_**Dean: Yeah, I just finished cleaning out what was left of the house.** _

……

_**Sam: Oh, I'm sorry Dean. Where are you staying at now? Please tell me not some stupid motel.** _

  


_**Dean: No, I'm staying with a friend. I'm good Sam. I will be alright. You can't keep a Winchester down.** _

……

  


_**Sam: Yeah, that's true. You sure can't. I'm glad you’re picking up the pieces. Mom and Dad said to call. They're worried about you.** _

  


_**Dean: Don't worry. I'll call them when I get settled in here.** _

… _ **..**_

  


_**Sam: I love you brother. You’re the strongest person I know.** _

  


_**Dean: Love you too Sammy.** _

  


Dean dropped his phone on the couch. He was distracted by the smells coming out of the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and stopped at the first cabinet. Castiel was standing in front of the stove and was moving from side to side. Dean thought the sight was amusing.

  


“What are you making?”

  


Castiel jumped three feet into the air. He turned around fast. He had his hand over his heart and his eyes were the size of ping pong balls.

  


“Dean, you scared the shit out of me. Where the hell did you come from? I thought you were still unpacking. How long have you been there?”

  


Dean laughed a hearty laugh. He hadn't laughed that long in a while.

  


“Don't worry not long. I finished packing a while ago. I was texting Sam, but I was distracted by the smells coming out of the kitchen. What are you making?”

  


“Oh, I'm making spaghetti with homemade meatballs. Who's Sam?”

  


“Yeah, I forgot you didn't get to meet him at the party. He's my brother. Wait, I didn't know you knew how to cook. We've been eating pizza and take out the past few weeks. You've been holding out on me. What's the special occasion?”

  


“That's because I didn't tell you, but I’ve known how to cook since forever. When you move away from home at eighteen you have to kind of learn fast. There is no special occasion. I just kind of figured that after today you would like a home cooked meal.”

  


“Yeah, I get the gist. I just always had Lisa or take out. It's nice though.”

  


Castiel fidgeted with his pockets before turning back around to finish the meatballs. Dean walked over to the kitchen cabinets. He grabbed some plates down. He opened the drawer underneath and grabbed silverware. He walked them over to the table and started setting everything. He made sure the setting was nice and in order. He sat down at the table quietly. He waited for Castiel to finish with the food in hopes of continuing their conversation. Castiel had invited Dean into his home, and he barely knew him. Hell, he had even been dragged in Dean’s divorce. Dean wanted to know everything about Castiel. Castiel finished the food and brought everything to the table, and set it up in the middle. He then walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of wine. He brought it back to the table with a couple of wine glasses. He then poured Dean a drink and then himself. He sat down and proceeded to fix his plate. Dean reached to fix his plate as well. Before they picked up their forks they picked up their glasses. They decided to make a toast.

  


“This is to new beginnings!” Castiel said clinking Dean’s glass. Dean nodded in approval. Then they both took a sip and set down their glasses. Dean picked up his fork and took a big bite of a meatball.

  


“Wow! This is really good Cas.”

  


Castiel blushed and picked up his glass. He brought it to his lips hoping to cover up his cheeks.

“Thank you Dean! I appreciate it.”

  


Dean continued to alternate from his food to his wine. He finished his meal in no time and then fixed himself another glass of wine. He chugged it down and sat there basking in the moment. He looked at Castiel who was on his last two meatballs.

  


“So, what was up with you and that Ashley girl? You know, that girl you ran after at the meeting.”

  


Castiel froze up at the mention of her name. It’s been weeks since he’s heard from her. He actually thought Dean had forgotten about it since it’s been that long.

  


“Well where do I start? She was a gold digging psychopath!”

  


Dean readjusted in his chair. “Ouch, that’s kind of harsh.”

  


“It’s true though. She worked for my father the entire time and didn’t tell me. She said my father talked about me a lot. Then she looked me up and found out I was estranged. She found my address and started stalking me. Then she acted like she didn’t know me when she met me. I still can’t remember when we first met. I can’t even remember where it was. She said we talked all night the first night, and decided not to consider me a “target” but as a potential. She also said she still wanted to pursue me.”

  


“Pursue you, what?”

  


“Yeah, like be in a relationship with me.”

  


“That’s crazy! What did you say?”

  


“I told her she was a stalker. I didn’t want anything else to do with her. She was crying when we left.”

  


“That’s scary, but I feel like she was a little genuine. She just came on way too strong.”

  


Dean laughed while he walked his dishes to the sink. Castiel laughed and sipped his last bit of wine. He poured himself a third glass. Dean walked over to Castiel and motioned towards his dishes.

  


“You want me to take these to the sink for you?”

  


“Yes please, if you don’t mind. Thanks.”

  


Castiel sipped his wine with diligence. The wine started creeping up slowly. Castiel was beginning to feel really good. Dean then poured himself a third glass emptying the rest of the wine bottle. He began to sip the wine, and then let the rest slide down his throat. He then walked his glass to the sink. He was walking back to the table when the wine started settling in. He tried to sit in his chair, but flew over the other side of it. The chair toppled over. Dean laughed loudly. Castiel was hysterical. All he saw was the chair legs, and then laughed even harder. He tried to settle himself before he walked over to help Dean up. Dean reached for Castiel’s hand still laughing. Castiel pulled him up, but lost his footing. Dean plummeted over landing on top of Castiel. They both started laughing. Castiel stopped, realizing what position they were in. He quickly pushed Dean off and then got to his feet.

  


“You know what? We should go do something.”

  


Dean fixed his clothes and then fidgeted with his pocket.

  


“Like what?”

  


“I can call my friend. We should definitely hit up a nightclub. Should we do this?”

  


“I think we should definitely do this. Call him up.”

  


“I’ll call HER. My friend’s a chick.”

  


Dean started laughing again. He walked to his room to spritz on some cologne. He was already dressed. There was no need to get perfect. It was just a club after all. He walked back out of his room to see Castiel on the couch.

  


“She’ll be here any minute. She just lives right down the street.”

  


Dean relaxed on the recliner and set his feet up on Castiel’s coffee table. He was just about to turn on the television when there was a knock on the door. Castiel jumped up and grabbed his wallet and key’s. Dean grabbed his wallet also. He followed behind Castiel. Castiel looked through the peep hole in the door.

  


“That’s her.”

  


Castiel opened the door and hugged Anna who was surprised that Castiel called at all.

  


“What’s up Cas! I haven’t seen you in ages, and then you hit me up wanting to go to a club.”

  


Anna’s eyes found Dean’s face and settled on it.

  


“And who is this sexy young man? Castiel you didn’t tell me that you were bringing someone with.”

  


“This is Dean, Anna. He’ll be staying with me for a while. Don’t ask it’s a long story.”

  


Anna reached her hand out. “Hey, hot stuff. It’s nice to meet you.”

  


  


Dean shook Anna’s hand and smiled then followed Castiel out the door. Castiel locked the door behind him. They followed Anna to her car. They climbed into the car and Anna pulled out of the driveway and started driving down the street.

  


Anna reached the club they frequently visited together. “The Wet Tangle” where the hottest of the hottest went. Castiel climbed out of the car and met up with Anna who was already making her way to the door. Dean ran to catch up to them as they entered. It was free to get in, but the drinks were really expensive. Castiel waved his hand over to Dean to meet him and Anna at the bar. Dean wondered how long he had been standing at the entrance looking in awe. Everything was so different. He was kicking himself for this being the first time he’s ever stepped foot in a club.

  


_[_ _**Precious by King Peanuts is playing in the background** _ _]_

  


Dean looked over at the dance floor. It was packed full of people grinding on each other. There were a couple guys huddled in a circle. They were paying attention to a guy in the middle of it dancing. There were girls in cages swinging on swings. The DJ was talking to a person and laughing. This was a little too much for Dean’s taste. Colorful lights and fog were everywhere. He walked over to the bar and joined Castiel and Anna.

  


“This is crazy. Is this what it’s like every night?”

  


Castiel laughed and handed Dean a drink.

  


“It’s called pink panties. Drink it!”

  


Dean chugged the shot and puckered his cheeks. Castiel laughed and then looked at Dean with a smirk.

  


“I thought I would start you out slow. Maybe later we can try some Jägerbombs or something. This is going to be a fun night.”

  


_**[Don’t Hurt Me by DJ Mustard, Jeremih, and Nicki Minaj starts playing]** _

  


Anna gets up excited and starts swaying back and forth. She moves her shoulders from side to side.

  


“OMG, this is my song. I’m going to go dance. You guys want to come?”

  


Anna held out her hands for Castiel and Dean to take.

  


“No, were just going to stay here a minute and drink some more.”

  


“Alright, if you guys want to be losers I’m not going to stop you.”

  


Anna danced out to the dance floor. It wasn’t long before she found some guy to grind on. Castiel turned his attention from Anna to Dean.

  


“You want another shot?”

  


Dean nodded.

  


“Let’s bring out the Jägerbombs.” Castiel motioned over to the bar tender. He told the bartender four Jägerbombs. The bartender brought them out and set them in front of them. Castiel clinked Dean’s shot glass and downed his shot. Dean downed his and then closed his eyes in agony.

  


“It burns! It hurts a little.”

  


Castiel laughed loudly.

  


“Don’t be such a baby! Drink your next shot. Man up!”

  


Dean downed his next shot and Castiel downed his next shot. Dean dropped his head on the bar.

  


“No more! I feel like I’m going to puke.”

  


Castiel looked at Dean with a changed demeanor.

  


“Do you want to go back to the house?”

  


Dean nodded and slowly got up. Castiel pulled out his wallet and paid for their drinks. He put a tab down for Anna to enjoy the rest of her night. He felt bad for ditching her, but hopefully the tab will make up for it. Dean watched Castiel walk out to the dancefloor. Anna stopped dancing long enough for Castiel to scream in her that they were leaving. He told her about the tab, and Anna hugged him. She told Castiel that she would be alright and to get out of here. Castiel walked away from the dancefloor and put his arm around Dean. He helped Dean out the door, and they caught a taxi back home. They got to Castiel’s house and walked up the sidewalk. Dean was laughing hysterically and talking nonsense. Castiel held on to Dean while he unlocked the door. He walked Dean through the doorway, and to Dean’s room. He laid him on the bed carefully. Dean sat up on his elbows. Castiel started taking off Dean’s shoes and threw them to the side. Dean looked at Castiel curiously.

  


“Why are you so nice to me?”

  


“I don’t know Dean. I can’t really explain why.”

  


Dean laughed and patted the side of the bed.

  


“Lay with me.”

  


Castiel looked at the side of the bed, and then back to Dean.

  


“I don’t think that’s a good idea. Dean your drunk, and that’s just wrong. I am not going to take advantage of you.”

  


Dean got up off the bed and walked over to Castiel. He looked him in the eye while his hand went up to Castiel’s collar. He flicked Castiel’s collar and then moved his hand down Castiel’s shirt. Castiel’s breathing slowed and he swallowed hard. Dean’s hand started raising Castiel’s shirt up exposing Castiel’s hipbones.

  


“What if I take advantage of you?”

  


Castiel swallowed again even though his mouth went dry.

  


“Would you like that?”

  


Dean moved his fingers over Castiel’s hipbones. He put his mouth against Castiel’s neck. He breathed making Castiel’s temperature rise. Dean stepped back fast. Castiel sighed and looked at Dean with wide eyes. Dean put his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Castiel followed Dean and peeked into the bathroom. He closed his eyes as Dean began throwing up. He turned away relieved and leaned against the wall. Dean finished and washed his mouth out with water. He started walking back to the room and lied down on the bed. Castiel walked to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and some Tylenol. He walked back to the room where Dean was snoring soundly. He sat the water down on the nightstand along with the pills. He looked at Dean with worried eyes. He pushed the comforter up on Dean to cover him up. He walked out of the room and turned off the light. He walked back to his room and changed into some pajama bottoms. Sleeping was going to be tough tonight. Dean’s question kept popping up in his head.

  


Why are you so nice to me?

  


Castiel really didn’t know how to answer it. He liked Dean. He really liked Dean. He wasn’t going to tell Dean. Dean did not like him. He was in too deep. He always got hurt. He didn’t want to add this to his long list of heartbreaks. He closed his eyes and pushed everything to the back of his mind. He will not fall. He just won’t.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic and want to read more from me. Go check out my other fic called "My Fathers Daughter". It's good and you'll definitely love it.


	9. The Lady In Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late again. I'm pretty sure you guys are going to be pissed at me after this chapter too.  
> Sorry! Another warning: I do not have a beta so all my mistakes are entirely my own. I am still looking for one if anyone wants to volunteer. I really love comments and feedback as well. Feel free to leave a ton of them on my fics.

Dean woke up to the sound of his alarm. He opened his eyes and rubbed them. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his forehead. His head was pounding. He looked over at the nightstand and saw the Tylenol. He took the Tylenol and swallowed down the water. His mind kept replaying the events of last night. The awesome club, the music, the alcohol, and CAS! He almost kissed him last night. He should have gave him a little warning that when he was overly intoxicated he got a little touchy. He hoped seeing him this morning wouldn’t get awkward. He wouldn’t let it get awkward anyway. If it started getting there he would just talk over the silence. He grabbed his phone and made his way to the kitchen. Castiel was digging through the fridge. He pulled out a gallon of milk and went back over to the stove. Whatever he was cooking smelled fantastic. He came behind Castiel and then poked him on the shoulder. Castiel jumped almost dropping the milk.

“Jesus, we need to put a fucking bell on you!”

Dean laughed and took down the plates from the overhead cabinet. He set the table and then walked to the living room. He sat on the couch taking out his phone and checking his messages. He had a few missed calls and one voicemail. He called his voicemail and listened to the message. It was from Bobby asking him if he was going to come to work today. He shot a reply back letting him know that he would be there when Cas got there. It was his first day back in weeks and he definitely needed the money. He needed something as a distraction. He was supposed to be piecing his life back together. That meant he had to keep going to work to make everything appear normal even if wasn’t. The other call was from Sam. He was probably going to tell him to call their parents. He hadn’t talked to his mom since the divorce finalized. She was probably worried sick. He didn’t even tell her where he was staying now. He would call her as soon as work was over. He might even go by. He called out to Castiel in the kitchen.

“I’m going back to work today finally. Bobby just called asking if I was coming.”

Castiel stepped out from the kitchen holding a frying pan in one hand.

“That’s great! I missed you all last week…I mean I missed you at work. It got pretty boring up there with just me and Bobby. Especially since I knew you were here watching movies all day.”

Dean laughed and cleared his throat. He felt it getting a little awkward.

“Is breakfast done I’m starving?”

“Yeah, I just have to do one last little thing.”

Dean flew to the table and sat down. Castiel set all the food down in the middle of the table. Dean looked at everything while clapping his hands together. They both fixed their plates, and Castiel poured himself a glass of milk. They finished eating in a hurry. Castiel checked his watch.

“We have to leave now or were going to be late.”

Dean put his dishes in the sink and grabbed his wallet and keys and flew behind Castiel out the door. Castiel climbed in the passenger seat of Dean’s impala. Dean slid over the hood of his car and climbed in the driver’s seat.

“That’s some dukes of hazard stuff right there. Did you see that?”

Castiel laughed and buckled his seat belt.

“I know what kind of morning this is going to be then.”

Dean started the car and reversed out of the driveway and whipped the car around. He drove down the street barely stopping at the first stop sign.

They got to work in one piece and Castiel jumped out of the car. He dropped to his knees dramatically and threw his hands in the air.

“Thank God! We made it!”

Dean shut his door and stared at Castiel.

“Shut up!”

He laughed as he walked up to the building. Castiel got up and followed behind. They opened the door to see Bobby sitting in the chair behind the desk. He got up and hugged both of them.

“Hey, I didn’t think you idjits would make it. I was afraid I was going to have to fire you both.”

Bobby looked at Dean and Castiel with a serious look. Then his lips slowly turned into a smirk.

“You should have seen your guy’s faces. Now get to work we got a bunch of stuff to do. Dean there’s a car waiting for you that needs an oil change. Then there’s one that needs some work on the motor.”

Dean followed Bobby out to the garage and Castiel walked to the chair behind the desk and sat down. He got started on the paper work, checked the computer, and looked over inventory. Everything seemed to be running smoothly. The profits were steady. They weren’t losing any money, and the business was back on track. Castiel’s job was pretty much taken care of for the most part. He felt like his job could be on auto pilot. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stared out the little window that looked into the garage. He saw Dean cranking a car up to get underneath it. The way he was cranking the car up showed every muscle Dean had in his arms. He was wearing a tank top that cased his muscles perfectly. He saw every ripple and shuddered at the sight. He looked back at the papers on his desk. He thought about yesterday and the moment they had. Dean had been drunk, but it did things to Castiel. Castiel wanted Dean badly. He just didn’t want to be hurt again. He felt it necessary to just keep casual relationships with no strings attached. He looked back out the window at Dean again. Dean was underneath the car now. He could see the bulge in Dean’s pants. It wasn’t helping Castiel that he was also well endowed. Castiel swallowed and shook his head. He wished he could shake the image out of his head. He couldn’t think of Dean like that. They were friends. Were they friends? He didn’t know what they were. He looked back out the window. Dean had finished and was sitting beside the car. He had grease all over his hands. Dean wiped his forehead smearing grease all over his face. Castiel felt weird. Why was he getting turned on by grease? He couldn’t stop staring. Dean looked up finally through the window to catch Castiel staring. He gave a weirded out look at first and then shot Castiel a forced smile. Castiel turned away acting like he was working. He felt so embarrassed. He picked up the phone acting like he was about to dial a number when the door to the office opened. He looked up prepared to help the customer who just walked in. He got up and then stepped back.

“What are you here for? Why are you here Ashley?”

Ashley closed the door behind her. She was wearing a red pants suit. She had on black high heels and red lipstick. Her curls framed her face perfectly. She had on black aviators. She took her aviators off setting them on top of her head. She looked at Castiel and then sat on the chair. She adjusted herself and then put her left leg over her right one. She set her clutch on her lap and folded her hands over it.

“We need to talk Castiel.”

“What are you trying to lie about? I already told you I want nothing to do with you. You’re crazy.”

“I-I deserve that, but you didn’t let me explain myself.”

“You tried to use me for the money that you thought I had. I don’t care about your sob story. I don’t care if you thought you liked me. I want nothing and I repeat nothing to do with you.”

Ashley breathed a long sigh and continued to talk. “I’m sorry you feel that way about me Castiel. I may not be the best person, but damn if I don’t try. I know I’ve done some terrible things in my life. I’ve hurt a lot of people. People have hurt me too though, and it’s made me who I am. I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you. I thought you were different then the others. That’s why I looked at you differently. I thought you were sweet. You made me want to change. I tried to change who I was for you. It’s hard to change and you know that. You don’t magically wake up and you’re a princess. You have to cross a bridge first with an ugly troll underneath.”

“Ashley, that didn’t really make any sense.”

“I know it didn’t. You’re missing the point of this. I know your family. I know exactly where you come from. Didn’t it take you awhile to change from being like them? That was my life. I grew up hard and this is what I know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel looked at the floor. He didn’t look back up. He just let Ashley keep talking.

“I fell for you Castiel. You may have not been sober through most of it, but when you were drunk I saw the real you. You told me a lot about you. Everything you told me was beautiful and I fell for it. I didn’t want you to find out how I knew you because I wanted you to think better of me. I wanted you to get to know me before you started judging me. When I went in to this whole thing, yes it was about the money. Now, I just want to be with you. I want you to give me a chance.”

Castiel looked back up and crossed his arm’s

“You said it yourself it’s hard to change. How do I know that you’re even telling the truth? You could be feeding me this bullshit to finish your original plan.”

Ashley looked down at the floor. She got up and sighed. She cleared her throat. She slid her aviators back on her face. Castiel looked at her face and saw one tear drop onto her cheeks.

“You know what this was a mistake. I thought if I came to see you in person to talk about this then it would be better. I see that’s not the case. I see what this is. I just wanted to…let…you…know that…know what never mind it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t concern you anyway.”

She walked out the door. Dean came bursting in the room.

“I’ve been out there at the door listening in for centuries. Who was that?”

Dean ran to the window and they both watched Ashley get into her car and drive off. Dean looked back at Castiel. Castiel looked confused.

“That was Ashley. She came to talk to me.”

Dean sat down in the customer chair.

“I know that. I was listening remember, but what was she saying?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like she was trying to tell me something important. Then she told me not to worry about it and then left out the door.”

Dean looked at Castiel. He bit his bottom lip, and squinted his eyes. He sucked in a breathe through his teeth.

“I don’t know dude. That sounds like some cryptic shit to me. You want to go get some lunch though? I’m really in the mood for some Wendy’s.”

Castiel got up and motioned towards the door.

“Lead the way.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to make an announcement. My co author happywhiskers had to gracefully bow out of helping me write this fic. She has other priorities she wants to attend to and I wish her the best in whatever she does. She will still be kept as a co author because she helped me write Chapters 1-5. You can still check out her stories by clicking on her page. It is still up for your reading pleasures. Happy reading!


	10. Living In The Lap of Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter and the next chapter are going to be a little different. They are told from two very unique perspectives. They were written with a lot focus on character and details. Hopefully that makes sense, but I hope you guys catch what I'm throwing at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize profusely for Monday and today. Here's Monday's Chapter and Wednesday's Chapter will be posted within the next few hours. I do not have a beta so any mistakes are my own. I am still looking for one if you would like to volunteer. Happy reading!

Lisa sipped her wine while she relaxed on the couch. She had a long day and her boss ran her ragged. She was high up on the corporate ladder, but she still hadn't managed to reach the top. She wanted it all. She deserved it. She took another sip of her wine and set it on the marble coffee table. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. She grabbed her tablet and opened her smart home application. She was a little warm so she adjusted the temperature to a cool 65 degrees. She then turned her stereo on. She played some classical music. She relaxed immediately when she felt the music all around her through the surround sound. She set her tablet down and went to the refrigerator. She took out some ingredients to make her seafood Alfredo. She began treading through the kitchen. She mixed, chopped, sauteed, and boiled until she was finished. It took her about two hours. She was setting the table when Gabriel walked in. Gabriel set down his briefcase on the living room floor. He undid his tie and removed his jacket. He walked over to the kitchen and kissed Lisa on the cheek.

 

“How was your day? Anything interesting happen?”

 

Gabriel sat down at the table and put his napkin on his lap.

 

“It was like any other day. I had a case with a woman who wants to divorce her husband. She said that she wanted to take him for all he's worth.”

 

Lisa looked at Gabriel and nodded. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a wine glass. She walked back to the table and set it by Gabriel's plate. She walked back to the living room to fetch her wine glass. She strolled back to the table and then sat down at her place. She poured her wine and handed the bottle to Gabriel.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Gabriel looked up from fixing his plate.

“I told her any other lawyer would tell her that it was easier said then done. Then I told her that I'm not any other lawyer, and that hopefully she can live without the clothes he has on his back.”

 

Gabriel laughed and motioned for Lisa's hand. Lisa handed him her hand cringing at the touch. Gabriel noticed and withdrew his hand. He started eating taking his first bite in and savoring it. His face paled as he looked at Lisa. He spit out the big bite on to his plate.

 

“God dammit Lisa! What the fuck is this shit? Why couldn't you just make a simple fucking chicken recipe or some shit? I don't fucking like shrimp! I told you that how many times?”

 

Lisa recoiled and sipped her wine. Gabriel slapped his hand on the table.

 

“Look at me when I'm talking to you Lisa! I know you hear me, stupid!”

 

Lisa looked up into Gabriel's face. She had fire in her eyes. “I may be a lot of things, but one thing that I am not is stupid.”

 

Gabriel dropped his fork and his plate on the floor and the glass shattered into a million pieces. The food splattering on the walls.

 

“Clean this up!”

 

Gabriel stormed off to the living room and grabbed his coat. He threw it over his shoulder and opened the front door. Lisa called out to him before he walked out.

 

“Where are you going Gabriel?”

 

“OUT!”

 

Gabriel slammed the door and a picture flew off the wall and shattered. Lisa walked over to the picture and picked it up. She set it on the mantle of the fireplace and walked back to the kitchen. She grabbed a broom and swept all the glass crunching beneath her high heels. She emptied the glass into the trash can and then got to work cleaning the mess Gabriel made. She cleaned until she couldn't see a drop of food anywhere. The food had landed all over the cabinets, the window looking out into the big backyard with the underground pool, and the walls with the expensive paint. It was eleven o'clock and she was drained of all the energy she had. She made her way to the bedroom with the lavish canopy bed that had the sea foam green silk sheets. She walked into her bathroom with the bubble jet huge bathtub and immediately undressed. She turned on the gold faucets and ran hot water into the tub. She climbed in and relaxed throwing her head back. She washed herself over and over again with the soap. What was she trying to wash away? She climbed out and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and walked to the vanity sized mirror attached to the cabinet with the two marble sinks. She grabbed her toothbrush and the toothpaste and started brushing her teeth. She put her toothbrush back and walked to her walk in closet that housed her extensive shoe collection. She grabbed her silk nightgown that was in the top shelf of her newly built in dresser. She threw it on and climbed into bed and nestled her head on her pillow. She drifted off to sleep as she touched the other side of the bed. _**Why did she want everything? She had everything. Why did she want everything?**_

 

Lisa woke up at exactly seven. Her alarm blaring and her phone going off. She rushed to her bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. She pined up her hair into a tight bun leaving random strands out. She ran to her closet and picked out a nice blazer, shirt and wide leg trousers. She picked a pair of beige platform heels. She threw everything on in a hurry. She rolled her perfume on her wrists. She chose _Jimmy Choo's Flash_ today. She got her cell phone and walked out the door. Gabriel still wasn't home. His hummer was still missing and he hadn't called. Lisa wondered if he ever came home. She didn't think about it as she washed it from her mind. She climbed into her Audi and shut the door. She hooked her phone up to the Bluetooth in her car. She called her assistant making sure she had everything in order for her meeting with the clients she had for ten thirty. Her assistant gave her the green light. She came into work and ran to the elevator. She managed to have a gentleman hold the door until she got in. She made it to her floor and walked into her office. Her assistant was already waiting there with Starbucks in hand. She laid the cup on Lisa's desk. They went over all of Lisa's appointments that day. Her assistant also gathered all the office Intel including the capital markets that Lisa should look into. Her assistant left closing the door behind her. Lisa gathered her papers up and straightened her office. She opened her computer and got to work. Her ten thirty arrived right on time. Her assistant called her making sure she was ready. She zoomed through the meeting with grace closing it swiftly. She managed to make a merger between two companies who were rivals. She gave herself a pat on the back as her boss called on her to come by her office before lunch. She swung her purse on her shoulder and quickly made her way to her office. She knocked on the door and entered. Her boss told her to sit down and close the door behind her. Lisa followed orders and made her way to the seat by the desk. Her boss handed her documents for an important market she wanted Lisa to handle since she closed the meeting earlier with good rapport. Lisa nodded smiled and thanked her boss before leaving out the door. She still had an hour lunch to get of the way. She was on her salad only diets which meant going to the grocery store everyday to pick one up. She could just get her assistant to do it, but she didn't want her assistant to hate her. Plus she didn't want to be in her office more then she had to. She dipped to the elevator pushing the button to go to the lobby. She ran to her car and drove out of the parking lot. She made her way to the nearest grocery store and hit up the aisle with the fresh already made salads. She grabbed a Cobb salad and dashed through the aisle looking at the freezers with the ice cream in it. She bumped right into an oncoming basket.

 

“I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention.”

 

She froze when she saw the customer on the other side of the basket. Dean stared back at her with big eyes. Castiel looked between the both of them. He raised in an eyebrow and then told Dean he was going to go look in the chip aisle. Dean remained frozen in place only nodding to acknowledge that he heard Castiel. Castiel rolled his eyes and walked away.

 

Lisa cleared her throat. “How are you Dean? I was just on my way back to work actually.”

 

Dean swallowed. “ I'm good! I'm doing alright for the most part. How are you Lisa?”

 

“I'm good Dean. I'm...really..good.”

 

Dean nodded and then looked backwards. “Well it was nice running into you Lisa.”

 

Lisa smiled and then started walking away to the checkout lines. She passed Castiel who was walking back over to Dean. She heard Castiel mention he got the chips Dean wanted for the movie tonight. She sighed quietly made her way to the first available line, paid for her salad and bottled water she got from the cooler at the front, and then left out the door. She didn't have any time left to stop and eat somewhere, so she ended up having to eat in her office anyway. She ticked away at her keyboard and rummaged through her file cabinet until the end of the day. She grabbed her things and then shot down to her car again. She rushed back home hoping to talk Gabriel into a movie night. She parked in the garage next to Gabriel's hummer. She walked up to the door and opened it startling Gabriel who was preparing to head out.

 

“Where are you going? I thought tonight we could have a movie night. You know, just you and me.”

 

Gabriel threw on his coat and grabbed his wallet off the shelf beside the door.

 

“Can we rain check that babe. I have a huge client on my hands. He's preparing to offer me double what his wife is trying to pay me in their divorce settlement. Hopefully she gets to keep the clothes on her back now.”

 

Gabriel laughed and kissed Lisa on the cheek and walked out the door. Lisa rolled her eyes and took off her heels. She walked to the fridge and grabbed the wine out from yesterday's meal. She walked to the cabinet to grab a wine glass and instead shrugged her shoulders before she started to down the bottle. _**Why did she want everything?**_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are an investment banker or know what they do. I apologize if what I wrote was completely wrong. I wrote what I researched, but my research might not be correct at all. Leave comments and lots of kudos!


	11. The Lady In Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. It took me awhile because of the length. I hope that you guys can follow along pretty easily. (----) The lines indicate when there's a flashback or a story progression. If you've been following along with the story so far it should be pretty simple to tell when each thing takes place. Also the bold and italicized sentences indicate thoughts. Happy reading!

“No matter what happens stay calm, stay collected, and remember to smile. You'll be fine trust me.”

 

Ashley smiled at her sister and then handed her a drink. She moved around the room and greeted everyone she could. She kept telling herself “bitch you betta network”. She had her eyes on one particular prize though. She was going to hit a home run. She whisked away one of the drinks on the tray from a server that walked by. She downed it without thinking to calm her nerves. She walked up and introduced herself.

 

“Hey, I'm Ashley. Are you alone this evening?”

 

She smiled at the man until she had his full attention. He looked around the room and pointed to himself to make sure she was talking to only him. She nodded to reassure him that she was indeed talking to him.

 

“Yes, I'm alone. This is my sister's wedding, and I really don't want to be here. Does that make me an awful person?”

 

Ashley sat down beside the man crossing her legs and flashing him her brightest smile and laughing a little to let him know she was definitely interested. She came to play tonight and her curve fitting black dress was her favorite part of the game. She knew she would win every time when she wore it.

 

“No, why would you think that. Weddings are very emotional, but they can be very boring. How about we get out of here? We can go find somewhere more fun. I got the perfect place.”

 

The man looked at Ashley and squinted his eyes. Ashley raised her eyebrows suggestively.

 

“I don't know who you are, but you don't look dangerous. I feel like I can trust you. Sure, lets go!”

 

Ashley got up from her chair and scanned the room for her sister. Her sister was arm candy to a very successful bachelor right now. Ashley couldn't be anymore proud of her. She would just have to text her later to see how it went. She knew her sister could handle herself, after all this wasn't her first rodeo. She took the man's hand and guided him to the exit.

 

“Castiel.” The man said.

Ashley turned around letting go of the man's arm. “What?”

“My name. My name is Castiel.”

Ashley nodded her head in understanding. She then took his hand in hers and continued walking.

 

They walked outside and Castiel looked out toward the parking lot.

 

“You wanna drive my car? I am in no mind to drive anywhere.”

 

Ashley perked up. “Which one is yours?”

 

“The Lincoln. It's right over there.”

Ashley looked in the direction of the Lincoln and then immediately went placid and shrugged her shoulders.

“Yeah sure, I'll drive. Where's your keys?”

 

Castiel fumbled around in his pocket and took out his keys. He handed them to Ashley and smirked. Ashley grabbed the keys and pulled Castiel to the car.

 

“Wow, your aggressive you know that?”

 

Ashley laughed and opened the driver's side door. Castiel got in the passenger side and rested his head on the headrest. Ashley put her clutch underneath the drivers seat and behind her. She started the Lincoln and pulled out of the parking lot. She headed down the road to get on the highway.

 

“So where are you taking me exactly? It's not like I let a total stranger drive me around in my car everyday.”

 

The way Castiel spoke made Ashley believe that he was lying completely. He probably did this a bunch of times. He just looked like that type. She kind of pitied him just a little.

 

“I'm taking you somewhere I like to go when I want to clear my mind. You look like you need to get some things off your chest.”

 

Castiel took his head off the headrest and looked at Ashley.

 

“Yeah I do...your not going to kill me or anything are you? I'm too young to die.”

 

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed.

 

“Shut up! Your in good hands trust me darling.”

 

Ashley exited off onto a dirt road that was surrounded by trees. She kept driving until she reached a field of tall green grass. She stopped Castiel's car and jumped out. She fixed her dress and grabbed her clutch from underneath the drivers seat. She walked to the back of the car and jumped on the trunk. Castiel opened his door and walked to the back of the car.

 

“So, were just going to ignore the fact that you jumped on my trunk. You could probably leave a dent on it, you know just FYI.”

 

Ashley looked at Castiel with a stern look. “There is nothing I can do to your car that will make it look any worse then it already does. No offense, but your car is already in pretty bad shape. Live a little Cassie!”

 

Castiel looked around thinking about what to do next. He took his hand and put it on the trunk hoisting himself up onto the trunk. Ashley laid back onto the glass and looked up at the stars. Castiel laid his head on the glass, but put his arms underneath his head.

 

“Tell me what's on your mind Mr. OCD about your piece of shit car.”

 

Castiel laughed and playfully pushed Ashley's arm. He looked at the stars and tried to gather his thoughts.

 

“I feel like I'm just going with the motions. I don't really have anything meaningful in my life. I don't even get along with my family. At times I just feel like I'm unimportant. I feel like I was put here for others, like to serve others. I don't really feel like I have a life of my own, you know.”

 

Ashley shifted her self on the car to face towards Castiel. “I know what you mean. For the longest time, it's just been me and my sister. My mom wasn't really around as much. She sort of loved something else more than us. I was the oldest so naturally I became the provider. We didn't really grow up rich or anything, but I made ends meet....for her.”

 

Castiel shifted his body to face towards Ashley. He took his arms from underneath his head to prop up on his elbow.

 

“What do you want In life?”

 

“I want to be happy. I want to be able to live comfortably. I also want the same things for my sister. I have to keep going to make that happen. What about you?”

 

“I don't want to be so lonely anymore. I want a purpose. A reason to wake up in the morning. I want to be happy too, but I want to share that happiness.”

 

Ashley looked into Castiel's blue eyes. Against the moonlight they shined like a flashlight. A blue flame staring straight into her soul. She almost felt calm. She panicked when she realized this was her first time she revealed herself to anyone other than her sister. She never dabbled like that with future targets it just got too messy. She closed the gap between them and slowly kissed him remembering why she was here. Castiel kissed her back hungrily. Ashley's brain was going a mile a minute. _**This is so wrong. He isn't who you thought he was**_. Ashley jumped off the car quickly staring at Castiel with a surprised look on her face.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Ashley fixed her dress and grabbed her clutch. She made her way to the drivers side door and opened it.

 

“I thought we could go back to your house.”

 

Without any hesitation Castiel jumped off the trunk and zipped to the passenger side. He opened the door and got in. Ashley stepped in and started the car up. She reversed and headed back down the dirt road with the thick brush of trees on the sides. She got back on the highway and asked Castiel for directions. Ashley found Castiel's house and pulled into the driveway. She left her clutch behind and they both got of the car. _**The less stuff I have to grab out of his house in the morning the better.**_ Castiel ran to the door unlocking it and turned on the living room light. He grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her into the house.

 

“Now look who's aggressive.”

 

Castiel guided Ashley to the bedroom. He gently pushed her down on his bed and then climbed over her.

 

“I'm going to slow down for you.”

 

Castiel kissed softly down Ashley's neck and jaw. He took his hand and glided it over her breasts. He squeezed gently and kissed Ashley's lip's. He slid his hand down from Ashley's breast to her thigh. He pushed up her dress and moved his hand over her panties. He felt her wetness and kissed her lips again. Ashley moaned into his kiss. She pushed her legs up and into the side of his stomach. She took her hands and wrapped them around his neck. She pulled him closer and tugged on the hairs on the back of his neck. Castiel stood up and removed his shirt and pants. He made sure to go slow teasing Ashley's eyes. She sat up and slipped her dress down to her waist. She unhooked her bra exposing her breasts. She threw her bra against the wall continuing to look at Castiel with a smirk. Castiel looked at Ashley in awe taking in her body. He walked over and grabbed her dress and panties preparing to slide them off. Ashley lifted her self off the bed and Castiel pulled them off eagerly. He climbed back on top of her and kissed her softly. He kissed all the way down to her chest and licked each nipple. He made circles around them making Ashley moan and push her nipple more into his mouth. He pushed Ashley back on to the bed and continued to kiss down her body. He made his way down to her clit and licked around it. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard then soft. He alternated the pressure stopping only to blow cool air on it. Ashley pulled at Castiel's hair making Castiel speed up his movements.

 

“I want it! Stop teasing me Castiel.”

 

Castiel came up and kissed her. Ashley tasted herself on Castiel's lips. She whispered his name over and over. Castiel pushed into Ashley gently. Ashley moaned loudly at the new sensations she felt. She tried to hold back the thought of what they were doing. She wanted to cum for him. She wanted him to make her cum. Castiel rocked back and forth bringing Ashley closer to orgasm.

 

“Harder! Faster! I want all of you! Don't hold back on me Dammit!”

 

Castiel slammed into Ashley. Ashley screamed and threw her head back. She was there, and she knew it. He was everywhere. Every touch, push, kiss, she was lost. Castiel slammed into her again, again, again, and again. Ashley moaned loudly as she tightened around him. She threw her head back and brought her hands up to make scratches on his back. Castiel's hips stuttered and his breathing was erratic. He slammed into Ashley one last time and let himself go. He came inside Ashley stilling himself and kissing her lips. Ashley moaned inside Castiel's mouth. They were one for the moment and Ashley felt out of place. _**This isn't you!**_ She repeated the mantra in her head over and over again. She looked over at the bedside table searching for a clock. The alarm clock read two in the morning. She would have to text her sister tomorrow. It was too late to have her come get her now. She would have to stay here for the night.....with him. She would have to sleep over. She messaged Castiel's back and sighed softly. _**It wasn't such a bad thing was it?**_ Castiel pulled out of Ashley making Ashley wince. He rolled over to the other side of the bed. He closed his eyes after telling Ashley good night. Ashley closed her eyes hoping to go to sleep.

 

"Hi, I actually forgot your name, but I made you brunch," Castiel smiled, easily.

 

Ashley sat up and looked around the room. "I'm Ashley and you’re...?" Ashley already knew his name, but she didn't want him to know that she wasn't exactly shit faced last night.

"Castiel. Nice to meet you… um, again."

Ashley smiled a coy smile as she got out of the bed. She managed to find her underwear and bra with ease. Ashley noticed Castiel looking around the room as she put them on. _**It's not like nothing he hasn't seen before.**_ Ashley smiled at him again while she threw on her heels, then she walked right past him into his kitchen. Castiel followed her. "Lucky Charms, huh? I didn't peg you to be a Lucky Charms kind of guy. Well considering how I rocked your world last night, I thought you would have went with the full course breakfast for me."

Castiel picked up his own bowl, and started eating looking at Ashley in a nonchalant way . "Well, you know, I would have went that way because Lord knows you deserve it, but I got work in like an hour so... this was faster."

Ashley just nodded. She spooned two mouthfuls of cereal into her mouth before placing the bowl back down. She got up, walked to the living room and slipped last night’s black dress back on. She walked back to the kitchen and kissed Castiel on the cheek, smiling saucily at him. "Bye, lover boy. I'm sure I'll see you later." She then walked to the front door, opened it and blew a kiss to Castiel as she stepped outside. Ashley winked back at Castiel and shut the door behind her. She walked to his car and opened the door. She grabbed her clutch underneath the seat and took off walking away from Castiel's house. She pulled out her cell phone which still had a significant amount of battery left. She pushed her sister's number and put the phone to her ear. Her sister picked up on the second ring.

“Hey slut! Where are you at?”

Ashley sighed and fumbled in her purse to find some gum.

“You know I don't like that fucking word. I'm walking towards Graham Street. Do you know where that's at?”

“Yeah, I know where that's at. I'm actually close to you. I'll pick you up in like ten minutes.”

“Damn, that long I should have just drove my car.”

Ashley looked up once she made it to a small corner store.

**Stop & Shop**

“Pick me up at the Stop and Shop on Graham Street. We need to talk when you get here.”

“Okay, I'm on my way.”

Ashley hung up the phone and walked into the store.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“You gotta be shitting me.”

 

Ashley looked at the doctor while holding her sisters hand. Her sister rubbed her hand and then started talking to the doctor. She whispered like Ashley couldn't hear them talking. It was a waste of time anyway Ashley couldn't hear anything, but static. She popped up from her chair immediately and flew out of the room.

 

“ASHLEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?”

 

Ashley ignored her sister and took off down the hallway and headed to the elevator. She pushed the call elevator button over and over again. Her sister came up behind her and put her hand on Ashley's shoulder. She was panting and out of the breathe.

“What the hell? Why the fuck did you run off?”

 

Ashley dropped to her knees and started crying.

 

“I can't do this Aleesia. I did it with you, and I'm not doing this again. I can't. What the fuck am I going to do?”

 

“Ashley, I can help you. You are like the smartest person I know, and you can definitely do this. Like you said before you've already done this. You can do it again. I love you!”

 

Aleesia grabbed Ashley and took her into her arms. She let Ashley cry on her shoulder. She picked her up and they walked back to the room. The doctor still had Ashley's file open. He looked at them both when they came back in the room. They both sat back down and Ashley wiped the tears away from her eyes.

 

“How far along?”

 

The doctor looked back at his file and then back up at Ashley.

 

“Your two months along.”

 

Ashley cried again because she knew she would have to see him again. She would have to tell him. It was bad enough he wanted nothing to do with her now. Especially after she told him that she was trying to use him. Honestly, she stalked him. She wanted to close the chapter from that book. She didn't want anymore heartache. He deserved better more importantly. He was different from the rest. She swallowed hard and grabbed her sister's hand again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 “What are you here for? Why are you here Ashley?”

 

Ashley closed the door. She took her aviators off setting them on top of her head. She looked at Castiel and then sat on the chair. She adjusted herself and then put her left leg over her right one. She set her clutch on her lap and folded her hands over it.

“We need to talk Castiel.”

“What are you trying to lie about? I already told you I want nothing to do with you. You’re crazy.”

“I-I deserve that, but you didn’t let me explain myself.”

“You tried to use me for the money that you thought I had. I don’t care about your sob story. I don’t care if you thought you liked me. I want nothing and I repeat nothing to do with you.”

Ashley breathed a long sigh and continued to talk. “I’m sorry you feel that way about me Castiel. I may not be the best person, but damn if I don’t try. I know I’ve done some terrible things in my life. I’ve hurt a lot of people. People have hurt me too though, and it’s made me who I am. I’m sorry I’m not good enough for you. I thought you were different then the others. That’s why I looked at you differently. I thought you were sweet. You made me want to change. I tried to change who I was for you. It’s hard to change and you know that. You don’t magically wake up and you’re a princess. You have to cross a bridge first with an ugly troll underneath.”

“Ashley, that didn’t really make any sense.”

“I know it didn’t. You’re missing the point of this. I know your family. I know exactly where you come from. Didn’t it take you awhile to change from being like them? That was my life. I grew up hard and this is what I know. I’m sorry.”

Castiel looked at the floor. He didn’t look back up. He just let Ashley keep talking.

“I fell for you Castiel. You may have not been sober through most of it, but when you were drunk I saw the real you. You told me a lot about you. Everything you told me was beautiful and I fell for it. I didn’t want you to find out how I knew you because I wanted you to think better of me. I wanted you to get to know me before you started judging me. When I went in to this whole thing, yes it was about the money. Now, I just want to be with you. I want you to give me a chance.”

Castiel looked back up and crossed his arm’s

“You said it yourself it’s hard to change. How do I know that you’re even telling the truth? You could be feeding me this bullshit to finish your original plan.”

Ashley looked down at the floor. She got up and sighed. She cleared her throat. She slid her aviators back on her face. She let one tear drop onto her cheeks. She hoped Castiel didn't see it.

“You know what this was a mistake. I thought if I came to see you in person to talk about this then it would be better. I see that’s not the case. I see what this is. I just wanted to…let…you…know that…know what never mind it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t concern you anyway.”

She walked over to the door and opened it. She sighed before she walked outside and shut the door behind her.

_**Don't let him see you cry.** _

She opened the door to her Camry and got inside. She set her clutch on the passenger seat and started the car. She removed her aviators and let the tears fall. She looked back at the window of the building and noticed another man peering out at her. It was a good thing she had tinted windows. She drove off and pulled out her phone. She called Aleesia.

“How did it go?”

Ashley sobbed into the phone.

“He wants nothing to do with me. I didn't even get the chance to tell him. I'm not going to tell him. I got this, and I can do it on my own. I just want him to go back to not knowing I existed. Nothing ever works out for me, but I know why now. I'll be fine. I always am.”

Aleesia sighed loudly.

“Cut that out. I'll be at your house at five. I don't want anything to happen to you. We will get through this together. We always do.”

 


	12. I'm Just Pleading My Case

“How are you doing baby? You want something to drink? I have tea already started.”

Dean looked around his old family living room. He had very fond memories of growing up here, and it always bugged him to come back and visit. He never wanted to leave once he settled himself in on the couch.

“No thanks mom. I just wanted to come for a visit. I wanted to let you know I was doing fine in person instead of over the phone.”

Dean tried to concentrate on his next sentence, but he kept thinking about Lisa. She looked so paper thin when he ran into her at the store yesterday. She looked like she hadn’t eaten in days. He hated her for the things she done, but he still cared. He wished he knew what her deal was. Mary came around the corner with her cup of tea stirring it with her spoon. She sat down on the couch adjacent to Dean and sipped it slowly. She sat her cup down on the coffee table and put all her focus on Dean.

“How long are you staying Dean?”

Dean fixed himself on the couch then pulled out his phone.

“I want to see dad when he gets off work, so probably a couple hours.”

Dean opened his phone up to see a text notification. He opened it up and stared at it for a while. Mary kept her focus on Dean studying him almost.

_**Castiel: Hey, what do you want for dinner? I’m about to whip something together.** _

_**Dean: I don’t know surprise me. I will eat pretty much anything. Pick a movie out for us to watch afterwards. I have no preferences.** _

Dean was so confused. He had only been living with Castiel for a month, and it was already strangely domesticated. They weren’t even together. They haven’t even had sex, and he wasn’t thinking about walking away from the situation any time soon. Dean looked up from his phone to see Mary staring at him.

“Who are you texting Dean? I mean if you don’t mind me asking.”

Dean put his phone away. He tried to focus on the question, but kept getting distracted by the buzzing in his pocket.

“My…..uh…my roommate.”

Mary picked her tea back up and sipped it again. She kept her gaze on Dean. Dean averted his gaze to stare into the kitchen.

“Tell me about this roommate Dean. Why haven’t I met her yet?”

Dean fixed his eyes back on his mother.

“It’s not a “her” actually. It’s a “him”. He was supposed to come to Sam’s birthday celebration, but you know I left early that day. He pulled up as I was leaving, and he left with me to go have a couple drinks. I had to clear my mind, and he helped me through my funk. He offered me a place to stay through all that chaos I was going through. You’ll meet him eventually. I’ve just been really busy with work, and stuff.”

Mary got up and walked into the kitchen to get another glass of tea. Dean looked up at the door when he heard a key unlocking the door. John walked in carrying a few grocery bags. He sat them on the table and walked to kitchen. He kissed Mary on the cheek, and then started walking to the bathroom until he noticed Dean.

“Son, come here. Give your old man a hug. You barely come see us. The last time you were here you ran off early.”

Dean got off the couch and walked over to John. He smiled as John wrapped his arms around him. They embraced until Dean coughed to signal it was getting awkward. John acknowledged the gesture and pulled away.

“Your right, no chick flick moments we’re men here. How long are you staying son?”

“I was waiting on you to get here actually, and then I was going to stay for another hour. I just wanted to let you and mom know I was doing fine. I know I haven’t kept in touch like I should. I have just been busy with work and stuff.”

Mary walked back out of the kitchen and sat back on the couch.

“Dean tell your father about your roommate and how helpful he’s been.”

John took off his jacket and walked back towards the door. He placed it on the coat hook, and then looked at Dean waiting for him to explain.

“I was just telling mom how he helped me out through the divorce.”

John looked at Dean quizzically.

“Have we met this roommate of yours?”

Mary piped up setting her cup on the coffee table.

“No, we haven’t. Dean said he was supposed to show up at Sam’s birthday get together. He said that we will though. I feel like we should invite them over for dinner tomorrow night. What do you think John?”

“Hell, I think that’s an excellent idea. Does your roommate want to come over for dinner tomorrow night Dean?”

Dean stared between Mary and John. This is how he gets set up every time. He shouldn’t even expect anything less. His parents did it for Lisa, Heather, and even Rachel. Heather and Rachel weren’t even serious girlfriends. They were just girls he was screwing when he was younger. Rachel was a complete accident though. She had got caught slipping out of his childhood home after a booty call. Mary insisted that she stay for dinner. Telling Dean it was only right they met his girlfriend. He never turned down a single offer his parents suggested. He hated seeing them upset. There were his parents after all. He stared down at the floor trying to remember the conversation.

“Yeah, we’ll make it for dinner tomorrow night. It sounds nice. I actually have to go. I have a bunch of things at the house that I need to attend to.”

Mary sipped her tea again, and then laughed a little chuckle. She mumbled in her cup.

“I’m sure you do son.”

She sat her cup back down on the table and grabbed the television remote flipping it on. She turned her attention back to Dean.

“Remember it will be tomorrow night at seven. Please show up and bring your roommate.”

John shifted from left to right and then patted Dean on the back. He kissed Dean on top of the head.

“Show up son. It will mean the world to your mother and me. I’ll see you around son.”

John walked away and headed into the bathroom. Dean started walking to the door.

“Bye mom! Bye dad! See you at seven tomorrow.”

Dean walked out the door and shut it behind him and walked to his impala. He took the keys out of his pocket, and then giggled them in his hand before he unlocked his door. He climbed in and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked his phone and checked his notifications.

_**Castiel: I decided on tacos. I know they’re your favorite. How does Caddyshack sound? If you don’t respond I’m just going to assume you said yes (It’s not because I secretly want to watch it).** _

_**Dean: Everything sounds good. See you soon. We also need to talk about some things.** _

…… _ **..**_

_**Castiel: Like what? What’s going on?** _

_**Dean: Just plans for tomorrow. It’s nothing too serious. Don’t stress. See you soon GTG!** _

Dean closed out the texts from Castiel and dragged down the screen to see the other notifications. He had some notifications from Facebook, but they were probably from family. He never got on there anyway. He only used it because Charlie insisted he get one to share videos. His timeline was filled of funny videos of people falling. Charlie had a really fucked up sense of humor sometimes. It also had the occasional gif of someone Jo practicing at the shooting range. Jo didn’t post anything, but guns and violence filled things. Charlie and Jo were so different to be a couple, but they made it work. I guess opposites do attract. Then there were the messages from his mom’s distant family. His dad’s family messaged every once in a while, but it was only to check on John. John doesn’t reach out to them anymore so they go through him or Sam. Then Dean gasped, and his thoughts disappeared once he saw the last notification.

_**Missed Call: Lisa Braeden** _

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down. He clicked the notification and saw it was from thirty minutes ago. He started his car’s engine after he noticed he was still in his parent’s driveway. He reversed out of the driveway, and started driving towards Castiel’s house. He pushed call on his phone and listened to it ringing.

“Hello, Dean?”

Dean froze in silence. He thought about hanging up, but it was past that. He could handle this.

“Yeah, Lisa did you call me?”

“Yeah, I did. How are you?”

“I’m fine. What about yourself?”

“I’m fin….No, no I’m not. Dean I’m doing horrible. I should have never thrown us away. I didn’t know what I was thinking. I was happy with you, and I didn’t even know it. I feel like a jackass. I miss you. I just…I just wanted to tell you.”

Dean sat there in silence again. This time he really didn’t know what to say. He felt a brush of anger come over him and he couldn’t control it.

“What do you mean you miss me? You have some nerve Lisa! You throw the relationship away, and then you call me telling me this shit. After I get my life back going on the right path too. You know what? You can take your apologies and you’re crying somewhere else because I’m done Lisa. You’ve moved on and so have I.”

“Is it that guy who was with you at the store?”

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Is that the person you moved on with?”

“No, but…it’s none of your business who I moved on with. I moved on and you did too. Lisa please, you’ve already done enough as it is. Don’t call me again. I can’t handle this kind of shit in my life right now.”

Dean could hear Lisa breathing on the other line. She didn’t say anything for a while and then she piped up after sniffling.

“I’m not happy Dean. Gabriel is horrible. I made a mistake. I know you say you don’t want anything to do with me, but we can be happy again. Just you and I Dean like it used to be. I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

Dean laughed and sighed loudly.

“Nice waterworks. I didn’t think someone like you could actually produce tears. Listen, if you’re not happy Lisa then just leave. You and me though it’s not going to happen. I’m sorry. The day you left you blew it. I loved you then, but now…not now.”

Dean hung up the phone without waiting for a response from Lisa. He continued on his way down the street. He passed the usual stores before coming up to Castiel’s house and parking in the driveway. He got out of the car and walked inside. He dropped his jacket on the couch and walked to his room. His room was clean. There wasn’t a messy spot in the whole house actually. This only meant one thing Cas had been cleaning again. He only cleaned when he was nervous, and it was probably because of the talk Dean planned to have with him. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. He extended every body part out relaxing into it. He grabbed his phone and checked it again.

_**Lisa: I mean it Dean. I’m so sorry.** _

_**Lisa: I know I’ve been horrible to you and I don’t deserve you, but I need you.** _

_**Lisa: Please respond!** _

 

He deleted all of the messages, and slung his phone to the side. He stared at the ceiling thinking about everything Lisa had told him.

“What’s wrong? I know that face and it can’t be good. I’m already nervous as it is. Come out with it already. Are you moving out or something?”

Dean sat up to see Castiel leaning against the doorway.

“I was wondering where you were, and no I’m not moving out anytime soon. It’s Lisa actually.”

Castiel stood up and walked over to the bed and sat down on the side of it.

“What about Lisa? Is everything okay?”

“She called me today. She wants me back Cas, but I’m just done. I’m tired of being manipulated by her. I’m sorry her relationships not working out, but it’s not fair for her to do this to me now. I’m just so confused about everything. To be honest in all of this mess I’m going through you’ve been the only constant.”

Castiel blushed and turned his head away from Dean. He rubbed his elbow not sure of what to say.

“Dean, I can’t make your decisions for you. Honestly I really wouldn’t want to. The only thing I can say is that I’m here for as long as you need me to be. I wanted to help you, and I want to continue to help you. If you want to go back to her I won’t judge you. Hell, I’ll even help you then. Basically to sum it all up I want you to know that I’m not going anywhere no matter what you choose.”

“Thanks Cas, and about what I needed to talk to you about. My parents invited us over to dinner tomorrow night. Do you want to go? It’s okay if you don’t my parents can be kind of overbearing.”

Castiel shot Dean a confused look.

“Why would I turn it down? Of course I’ll go. It’ll be fun. Now come on we have dinner and a movie to watch.”

 

 


	13. Meet The Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm uploading so late in the day. Warning: This fic is not beta'd but hopefully you will have no problems reading it. This story is moving along gracefully I hope. Happy reading!

“How does my tie look?”

 

Castiel fidgeted with his tie in the mirror. He was nervous and everything had to be perfect. He didn't know why, but he had to impress Dean's parents. Dean came into the room and leaned against the dresser.

 

“Let me see.”

 

Castiel turned toward Dean letting go of his tie.

 

“Hold on! Come here.”

 

Castiel walked toward Dean and Dean reached up and grabbed Castiel's tie. He fidgeted with it and then did a sigh of relief.

 

“Were you raised in a barn or something?”

 

Castiel stared at Dean in disgust.

“Oh yeah, sorry. Now your good though. You look really good.”

 

Castiel blushed and then turned back toward the mirror. He looked himself over once more before spritzing some cologne on himself.

 

“Well, I'm ready as I'll ever be. You ready?”

 

Dean looked at the floor and then back up at Castiel.

 

“Yeah, I'm ready. Whatever you do though try not to answer every one of my mom's questions. She obviously thinks there's something in between us. Which is probably why she invited you to dinner. She can really grill you so just keep your cool got it!”

 

Castiel nodded and then dropped his head down. He walked out of the room and into the living room. He couldn't help but to drag his feet. He hoped something if anything was there.

 

“So who's car are we driving yours or mine?”

 

Dean grabbed his keys and then walked toward the door.

 

“Definitely mine.”

 

Dean grabbed the door knob and walked outside. Castiel grabbed his house key and his phone and then walked behind Dean. He turned back around to lock the door then walked over to the impala. He climbed in the passenger seat and then he relaxed into the seat.

 

“Your not going to do Dukes of Hazard are you?”

 

Dean looked sad as he started the car.

 

“I guess not if you don't want me to. Is it really that bad?”

 

Castiel just nodded and then his facial expression dropped as he stared at Dean.

 

“If you want to Dukes of Hazard then feel free Dean.”

 

“I thought you would never ask.”

 

Dean reversed out of the driveway and then sped off down the street.

They arrived at his moms house in record time. Dean parked on the side of the road and they both jumped out. They walked up the grassy knoll toward the front door. Castiel tried to control his breathing so he didn't hyperventilate. This was a very serious thing to do just to be friends. They stopped at the front door and then Dean looked at Castiel.

 

“Last chance to back out?”

Castiel looked at Dean with a disgusted look and then back at the door.

 

“I'm not backing out of this. If you have cold feet then that's your problem. Your parents are going to love me.”

 

Dean knocked on the door and then shifted from side to side. They heard footsteps then the knob jiggled. Mary opened the door looking from Dean to Castiel.

 

“Well, are you two just the most handsome men I ever saw. Come here give me a hug.”

 

She hugged Dean and then hugged Castiel. Castiel not knowing what to do looked at Dean for help. He hugged Mary back and then smiled at her as she pulled away.

 

“Come on in dinner is just about finished and were all in the living room watching television.”

 

“Mom, you didn't tell me anyone else was here?”

 

“I didn't? Well, sorry. I thought I did tell you. Please come in and join us. Your already here it would be rude not to.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel and shrugged his shoulders. Castiel walked in behind Dean and looked around the house.

 

“You have a beautiful home Mrs. Winchester.”

 

“Thank you ummm..Dean didn't exactly tell me your name.”

 

Castiel glared at Dean before looking back at Mary.

 

“It's Castiel Novak. You can call me Cas though if you prefer.”

Mary nodded and then walked into the living room.

 

“Hey everyone I would like you to meet Castiel or Cas for short. He's Dean's roommate.”

 

Sam looked at Castiel and Dean before Jessica tapped him on the knee.

 

“Hi, Castiel. I'm Sam. I'm Dean's brother, and this is Jessica my girlfriend.”

 

Castiel extended his hand out to Sam and Jessica.

 

“It's nice to meet you two. I've heard a lot about you. Don't worry they're all good things.”

 

John walked down the stairs and shouted at Dean.

 

“We didn't think you were going to show up. Come here son! Bring it in!”

 

Dean held out his hands welcoming his fathers embrace.

 

“Is this the famous roommate we've heard about?”

 

Dean glanced at Castiel and then gestured for him to come over. Castiel walked over with his hand extended and stuck out his chest.

 

“Hi, I'm Castiel. I'm Dean's roommate it's nice to meet you.”

 

“Well, I'm John and I don't shake hands I hug son. It's nice to meet you.”

 

He hugged Castiel and Castiel's arms slowly raised up to half hug John. He looked at Dean for help again. He was not use to such physical contact when just meeting someone. John let go of Castiel and then walked to the living room to talk to Sam and Jessica.

 

“How am I doing Dean? Do you think they like me?”

 

Dean stood closer to Castiel to hear his whisper. “I feel like your doing an excellent job. Why are you trying to impress my parents so much anyway?”

 

Castiel looked down at the floor with his cheeks tinting a rosy red color on his tan skin. “Oh, no reason. I just like making good first impressions.”

 

“Alright everybody dinner is ready!” Mary called out from the dining room. She was setting food out on the table. Jessica and Sam walked over to the dining room table and sat down beside each other. John sat at one end of the table and Mary sat at the other. Castiel and Dean sat on the opposite side of Jessica and Sam at the table. They sat by each other almost bumping elbows. The food was passed around and small talk was made. Mary bringing up Dean's work and Sam's studies. John asking Castiel about his hobbies. Mary discussing recipes and home decor with Jessica. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Once the wine was broken out and everyone drank their cares away things started to get a little more personal. Mary started hounding Castiel about his feelings for Dean.

 

“Are you two an item? Come on now everyone wants to know. They're just not going to say anything.”

 

Castiel sipped his wine with fervor. He wanted anyone at the table to bring up another subject. He wanted anyone to save him from embarrassing myself. He didn't even know what to tell them.

 

“So, ummm we are actually...”

 

Dean chimes in and immediately asks a question to Sam.

 

“Sam didn't you say that you were going to start your internship at the law firm?”

 

“You mean Goldstein Law?”

 

“Yeah, that's the place. How is that going? Tell me about it.”

 

Castiel sighs in relief into his cup. Sam shifts in his chair trying to figure out why the conversation shifted so suddenly. Mary looked frustrated she didn't get her question answered. Dean could tell she wasn't giving up. She was going to beat this dead horse for as long as she could. He was just going to have to one up her. He just didn't want to talk about. He could tell Castiel didn't want to talk about it either. Sam was still talking as Dean zoned back in from his thoughts. He didn't hear a word he said but he nodded in acknowledgment. Mary tried to open her mouth again and Dean cut her off. He asked about John's promotion he just got. He wasn't really paying attention though. All of his attention was on Castiel. Castiel did look sexy tonight. He then turned back to John who was smiling as he spoke.

The dinner passed and everyone was sated sitting in the living room. Dean wasn't even paying attention to the movie they were watching. He was concerned with the body heat coming from Castiel. Their knees were practically touching. The only thing that broke his concentration on their knees was the faint vibration coming from Castiel's pocket. Castiel shifted slightly realizing his phone was vibrating and then he excused himself outside quietly. Dean stared at Castiel who was now leaving the room to walk outside. He thought about going with him, but he just stayed in his seat on the couch. Castiel walked outside and held his phone up to his ear.

 

“Hello, who is this?”

 

“Castiel, I..I”

“Who is this? You sound familiar.”

 

“Whatever you do don't hang up on me.”

 

Castiel huffed in frustration. “Who is this?”

 

“It's Ashley. Please don't hang up on me.”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes and then closed them sighing slowly. He put his hand on his forehead. “Why are you calling me Ashley? We talked about this. I want nothing to do with you.”

 

“I know Castiel, but I can't do this by myself. I just came back from the emergency room and..”

 

“Wait, what? What does this have to do with me? Why were you in the emergency room?”

 

“Listen, I tried to tell you. You completely blocked me out. I was just going to do this on my own, but I'm scared Castiel. I can't do this by myself. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong.”

 

“Ashley, your not making any sense. What are you talking about?”

 

“I'm pregnant Cas! I tried to tell you that day I came up to your job. You said you didn't want anything to do with me so I was going to keep it that way. Today changed all that. I had a scare today. I was bleeding a little bit and I knew it wasn't normal. I immediately went to the emergency room, and I was assured everything was fine, but the turmoil of it all was just too much. Being thrown around from room to room and scared to no end. This is just too much for me to handle on my own.”

 

Castiel had dropped down to the ground and sat on the porch steps. He tossed his hand on his forehead and then opened his mouth in disbelief.

 

“You are? Ashley your pregnant? Is it mine?”

 

“What do you mean is it yours? Yes Cas it's yours. The dates add up, and we didn't exactly use anything either. Which was completely the wrong decision, but we're here now so whatever.”

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“I'm two months along Cas.”

 

Castiel shakes his head like he's shaking out a bad dream. He has plans still. This didn't fit into his plans. He wasn't ready for a baby or any of the major stuff yet. He barely was making enough to get by himself.

 

“You are? I'm sorry Ashley I don't know what to say. I'm just not...I don't know if I'm ready for all this.”

 

“Castiel I need you. I can't do this by myself. Today was an eye opener for me, and I don't want to be by myself if anything like that happens again.”

 

“Can I call you back?”

 

“Yeah, I guess. Cas?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don't leave me to do this alone.”

 

Castiel hung up the phone and raised his fist in the air and punched nothing. He wasn't even in the mood for anything anymore. He needed sleep. He felt like someone had dropped a tank on top of him at fifty feet in the air. He just needed to forget this ever happened. He isn't ready to be a dad. He isn't even prepared to tell Dean how he feels yet. Everything is just moving so fast. He picks his head up to keep up appearances and walks back into the house. He walks back over to his spot beside Dean and sits down. He nudges Dean's elbow making Dean lean in towards him. Castiel whispers in Dean's ear to where it's loud enough to hear over the booming television, but only he can hear it.

 

“I need to go. Are you ready?”

 

Dean looks confused but just nods as he's still focused on the television.

 

“We can leave when the movies over it's almost finished.”

 

“I don't think that it can wait.”

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“No, it's not. I'll tell you when we get to the car.”

 

Dean stands up and get's Mary's attention.

 

“Can you pause it Mom?”

 

“Sure baby. What's going on?”

Mary pauses the movie, and then everyone stares at Dean.

 

“Me and Cas have some things we need to do tomorrow. Were going to have to go ahead and head out.”

 

Everyone stands up and gives Dean and Castiel a hug. They then go back to their spots and continue to watch the movie. Dean and Castiel grab their things and then head out the door. Dean is actually relieved to head out. If they would have stayed after the movie he was pretty sure that Mary was going to hound with her questions again. Dean unlocked the door and then climbed in the drivers side. He reached over to the passenger side door and then unlocked it. Castiel opened the door and then climbed in.

 

“Now tell me what's wrong Cas. Why are you on the verge of hyperventilating?”

 

“You know when Ashley came to talk to me at work?”

 

“Yeah, I remember. That's when she was speaking in cryptic right?”

 

“Yeah, that was the time. Well, it's not cryptic anymore. She's...”

 

Castiel rubbed his fingers over his chin and stopped talking. He just kept looking out the window at the moving scenery.

 

“Spit it out Cas!”

 

“She's pregnant Dean!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to check out some of my other fics. They're pretty good! Also leave lots of kudos and comments. I love your feedback lovelies.


	14. You Don't Know Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the brief hiatus. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave lots of comments and kudos. Happy reading!

“Hold on, what? She's pregnant?” Dean sat there and looked at the steering wheel.

 

“Yeah she’s pregnant. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can barely take care of myself. Now I have a baby on the way. I didn't think this was going to happen to me until I was truly ready. I guess I was naive huh?”

 

Castiel stilled and rested his head back on the headrest. He waited for Dean's response silently.

 

“You know when you have unprotected sex with someone it happens sometimes. I guess you were just one of the lucky ones. It was just your time.”

 

Castiel glanced at Dean and then rolled his eyes looking away. He looked out the window watching the passing scenery. He shook his head and stayed quiet the remainder of the ride. Dean didn't know what to say to comfort Castiel. He felt like he was no help especially since he couldn't relate. They pulled up to Castiel's house and pulled in the driveway. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Castiel fidgeted in his pockets for the keys and then unlocked the door. They walked in the house and Dean bee lined straight for the couch. He slumped down melting into it. Castiel headed to his room to change his uncomfortable clothes. He undid his tie and took off the uncomfortable suit. He searched through his closet until he found a pair of sweats and a tank top. He walked back into the living room striding through until he reached the kitchen. Dean was texting away on his phone not paying attention to the television that was now on. Castiel reached in the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the top and then walked over to the couch. He sat down on the couch beside Dean making Dean look up from his phone. He put his phone to the side of him and looked back up at the television. Castiel tipped the water bottle back and drank hungrily. Dean slowly glanced over at Castiel. He maneuvered his head toward the television slightly to not alert the man of his actions. He watched Castiel drink the water. Castiel looked like pure sex to Dean with the way he wrapped his lips around the rim of the bottle. His Adam’s apple bobbed with every gulp. The sound's Castiel made when he swallowed were enticing. Dean felt an impulse to just rush and kiss him. He wanted to be that water bottle. He wanted to be on Castiel's lips.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

Dean zoned back in from his thoughts and noticed that Castiel was staring back at him. He blinked a couple times and then looked back at the television.

 

“Ummm...it looks like infomercials. I wasn't really paying attention.”

 

Castiel chuckled a little bit and then sat the empty water bottle on the coffee table. He grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. Dean felt his side vibrating and picked his phone back up. Lisa had been blowing Dean's phone up for the past thirty minutes. She was still begging Dean for another chance. Now she was trying to guilt trip him by telling him about Gabriel's bitch fit from earlier. Apparently Lisa asked him about spending more time with each other. Gabriel felt like she had been smothering him lately. He went through the house and broke things leaving Lisa to clean up the mess. He left her alone at the house, and still hasn't come home yet. She even suspects he's cheating. Dean doesn't put it past Gabriel, but he can't really bring himself to care. He's too concerned with who's beside him. He reads the message and then turns his phone off. He looks over at Castiel again. His body looked so good in that tight form fitting tank top. He could see every ripple of muscle in Castiel's arm. He shouldn't be thinking of him like that it would only complicate things. Castiel gets up and walks to the kitchen to throw away the empty water bottle. He walks back to the living room and stands in the entrance.

 

“I'm going to call it a night. I'm kind of tired, and I have a lot to do tomorrow after work. I'll see you in the morning.”

 

Dean nods his head and then gets up off the couch slowly.

 

“Night Cas.”

 

Castiel walks to his bedroom and then shuts the door behind him. Dean stands there for a minute before he turns off the television. He walks to his bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

 

Castiel woke up to his alarm blaring loudly. He turns it off and checks his phone for any missed calls. He has a text from Ashley.

 

**Ashley: Did you think about what I told you last night?**

 

Castiel goes into his contacts and finds Ashley's name. He presses call and then puts the phone to his ear.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey, Ashley, it’s Castiel. Do you have a minute to talk?”

 

“Yeah, I'm not doing anything special. I'm just lounging around trying to take it easy. Did you get my text?”

 

“Yeah, I did. That's kind of why I called. Do you want to meet me for dinner after I get off work? I would like to talk to you about a few things. I kind of want to talk in person.”

 

“Sure, just text me the address and I'll meet you there.”

 

“Alright, I'll see you then.”

Castiel hangs up the phone and sighs. He had a dream last night and it put a new perspective on things. He had a touch of clarity for once. He wanted the baby. He needed something that was going to keep him on track. He wanted the baby to plunge him into suburban mundane life. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and Castiel knew that this was his chance to start over. He wanted to drop all of his partying and risky behaviors. He knew this would do it, or so he hoped. He stretched his feet over the bed and let them dangle. He knew as soon as his feet touched the ground life would happen. He knew he would have new responsibilities and new decisions. He let his feet drop and he rose off the bed. He quickly got dressed in a t shirt and jeans. He let the smell of bacon guide him into the kitchen.

 

“I thought you said you didn't know how to cook?”

 

Dean looked up from the pan on the stove and turned towards Castiel who was walking over to the table.

 

“I never said I couldn't cook. I said I didn't cook. I always had Lisa so I didn't have to. Sit down at the table and I'll bring you your plate.”

 

Castiel sat down and started fidgeting with his shirt. Dean walked over and placed the plates on the table. They talked about mediocre things to make breakfast go by. They emptied their plates and cleaned up since they had enough time this morning to do so. Castiel grabbed his keys insisting he drive that morning. Dean accepted the offer and followed Castiel outside and to his car.

 

Work went by smoothly for Castiel. He mainly just ogled at Dean all day. His job could practically do itself now. Bobby did want to get into some new business aspects. He wanted to start fixing salvaged cars and selling them for more profit. Castiel thought it was a great idea. The only con would be more work on his and Dean’s part. Castiel didn’t mind though. The more cars sold the more Bobby can afford to give them raises. He needed the money more than ever now since he had a baby on the way. Castiel dropped Dean off at the house and told him about his plans. Dean was surprised that Castiel wanted to go through with it, but he fully supported his decision. Castiel drove to the restaurant of his choice. He felt like steak more than anything. He hoped Ashley wouldn’t mind. He texted Ashley the address and walked into the restaurant. He was escorted to a table where he ordered a Pepsi to drink. He told the waitress he was expecting one more person and then she walked away to get the drink. Castiel looked out the window for her car to pull up. He had memorized her red Camry the day she came to his job. He fidgeted with his fingers as the waitress came back to his table. She sat the drink in front of Castiel and asked him if he knew what his company wanted to drink. Castiel shook his head no and then the waitress zipped off to another table where an elderly couple was waiting to order. Castiel looked back at the window just as Ashley pulled up. She wore an orange peplum shirt that was held by a gold belt on her waist, an orange pencil skirt that matched her shirt, and a pair of orange wedges with a wood platform. Her gold earrings dangled as she shut her door. She was stunning. Castiel always chose really nice looking women. He just didn’t understand why he couldn’t settle down with one. Ashley walked up the sidewalk and to the door. She came through the entrance and the hostess escorted her to Castiel’s table. She waved as she walked up.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you decided to call.”

 

Castiel smiled back and then gestured for Ashley to sit down. He automatically focused on her stomach which showed a little bump. It was barely there, but it was obvious she was pregnant. Ashley sat down gently making sure her skirt stayed in place. She sat her orange clutch on the table and clasped her hands together.

 

“So, a steak place? I was actually hoping you would have picked something like this. I haven’t had steak in a while. I’ve been trying to keep an eye on my figure, but I guess that’s out of the window now.”

Ashley laughed and looked out at the patrons sitting throughout the restaurant. Castiel was nervous. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. He took a napkin and wiped his forehead making sure Ashley didn’t see.

 

“Yeah, well I’m glad you wanted steak. I didn’t know what drink you wanted so I didn’t order anything.”

 

Ashley looked back at Castiel who was sipping his Pepsi.

 

“I would love a soda, but I don’t think I’m supposed to have it. I think because of the caffeine. I’m still learning all of this shit honestly. I might as well order a water. I don’t want to take a chance.”

 

Ashley laughed again as she looked towards the waitress walking her way. Ashley smiled at her as she stood by the table and took out a pen and pad.

 

“Hello, I’m Pamela and I’ll be your waitress this evening. Do you know what you would like to drink?” the waitress said as she shifted from her left leg to her right.

 

“Yes, I’ll just take a cup of water. Can you put extra ice please?”

 

The waitress nodded as she jotted on her pad. “Yes I can! Do you both know what you want to order, or should I give you both a few minutes.”

 

Castiel looked at Ashley trying to gauge her for her answer. Ashley nodded back at Castiel and then handed the waitress her menu.

 

“I would like one of your sirloin steaks. Can you make it well done please? I would also like one of your small salads. Lettuce and tomato will be just fine with ranch on the salad and on the side.”

 

Castiel looked at Ashley stunned. He was glad she wasn’t one of those women who only ate crotons and nuts at dinner. He was impressed. He handed the waitress his menu.

 

“I would like the same thing made the same way please. Thank you!”

 

The waitress nodded and then smiled before she walked away. It wasn’t even a minute before she walked back out with the water. She sat it in front of Ashley and then smiled before she walked back to the kitchen. Castiel sipped his Pepsi quietly waiting for Ashley to say something.

 

“So, let’s get to the reason why we’re here. Cas, I would like for you to be heavily active with our baby. I feel like she or he would benefit a lot with two parents in their lives. What are your thoughts?”

 

Castiel took his mouth off his straw and then moved his drink to the side.

 

“I completely agree. I want this child, and I want to make arrangements that work.”

 

Ashley tensed up and turned towards the window. She looked a little disappointed by what was said. She turned back to look at Castiel with a forced smile.

 

“What do you suggest as far as arrangements?”

 

“I was thinking that we could do joint custody?”

 

Ashley looked confused. She tilted her head to the side and then put her manicured finger to her chin.

 

“How would that work? Like you have the baby on weekends or something?”

 

Castiel brought his drink back to his lips and sipped thinking about what to say next.

 

“I was actually thinking weekends and every other holiday. I’m also opened to weeknights as well if you need me.”

 

Ashley sighed and then reached for her clutch taking out her cellphone. She started typing something on her phone and then put it back in her clutch.

 

“I think that’s a good plan. We have to strive to make it work though.”

 

Castiel sipped at his drink until it was nothing but ice left. The waitress came to the table right on time taking both drinks back to the kitchen to refill them. Castiel waited patiently and then looked down at his shoes. The tension was so thick between them you could cut it in half with a knife. The waitress came back to the table and set the drinks down. Another waitress moved around her and set the plates down in front of Castiel and Ashley. They both went back to the kitchen. Pamela came back out with the salads and a bottle of ranch dressing. She set them down on the table and then pulled her pad back out. She ripped the paper from it and sat it face down on the table.

 

“Is there anything else I can get you both?”

 

Castiel and Ashley both shook their heads no and smiled at the waitress.

 

“Okie dokie, enjoy your dinner and I’ll check in on you guys in a moment.”

 

The waitress walked away to check on other tables. Castiel started tearing into his steak not wasting any time. Ashley was humming as she took bites of her salad. They took seldom glances at each other as they ate. They made sure to always smile at each other awkwardly.

 

Ashley looked up at Castiel with an exasperated face. “Who am I fucking kidding? Look at us, this is just painful to watch. We fucked for Christ sakes. Now we can’t even be comfortable eating a simple dinner. This is just sad.”

 

Castiel stopped chewing paying attention to Ashley now. “I know what you mean, but we don’t really have a good history together. I mean considering you tried to use me for money I didn’t have.”

 

Ashley opened her mouth in shock. “I apologized for that countless times. You are never going to let me live that down are you? We’re going to be sixty with grandkids, and you’re going to be reading them bedtime stories saying “I remember when your grandma tried to use me for money. Those were the days.” Then you’re going to laugh until you break a hip.”

 

Castiel stopped eating completely. He pointed his finger at Ashley and whispered sternly. “I will never let you live that down for as long as I live. You know what you wanted from me, and you didn’t care about my feelings. You are a liar and frankly I wish I never met you!”

 

Ashley pushed her half eaten steak away from her and glared at Castiel. “You know what I should have never come here. I should have never called you and told you about the baby. I was stupid to think we could ever co-parent anything. You don’t know me and I definitely don’t know you. I actually wish the same thing. I wish I would have never given you the time of day. I can do a hell of a lot better. Also, your dinners on me since you think I need your fucking money!”

 

Ashley slammed down a one hundred dollar bill on the table.

 

“Tell the waitress she can keep the change. I’ll see you in court.”

Ashley stormed out of the restaurant in a huff. Castiel watched her get into her car and then speed out of the parking lot. He looked back at his dinner and then towards the patrons in the restaurant. They were all staring at Castiel clearly upset by the loud outbursts he and Ashley made. Castiel got up and left.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Been A Long Time Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Monday so here it is on Tuesday. Leave lots of Kudos and Comments. I love to see your feedback. Also subscribe or bookmark if you love the story. Make sure to check out my other fics that will be continued here pretty soon. I also still do not have a beta so every mistake throughout this chapter is my own doing. I am still looking for one if you would like to help me out. Hit me up on my tumblr or email that are in my bio. Happy reading!

Ashley picked up a light yellow onesie. She inspected the back and front before putting it back on the rack. She made a look of disgust before she waddled over to the next rack. Aleesia insisted that she take her shopping for the baby. Aleesia was Ashley’s rock for the moment. As soon as Ashley filled her in on the meeting with Castiel she had been completely hands on. Ashley thanked god that her sister was here for her for the time being. The day she had that talk with Castiel changed everything. Ashley was officially a single parent. She hadn’t contacted Castiel since. He would call every once in a while and leave voice mails asking to talk. Ashley deleted them now before she got the chance to hear them. They always said the same thing anyway, and after a month she grew tired of listening to them. As far as she was concerned Aleesia was the father. She had gone to every ultrasound and doctor’s appointment with her.

“Ashley look at this one it’s so cute. Come here! Come look!”

Aleesia was standing between two racks with a pink onesie in her hand. Ashley waddled over to Aleesia and grabbed the pink onesie. She looked it over and stuck out her tongue.

“Aleesia, just because she’s a girl doesn’t mean we have to be one hundred percent generic. I hated flowers and pink when I was younger. You remember that?”

Aleesia snatched the onesie back and put it back on the rack.

“Yeah, I remember that, but just because you don’t like that stuff doesn’t mean she won’t.”

Aleesia leaned over and started touching Ashley’s stomach rubbing small circles.

“Your mom is very picky sweetheart. Don’t pay any attention to her. She’s just stressed because your daddy is an asshole.”

Ashley huffed out a breath of air blowing her curl back from her forehead.

“Stop talking like that to my belly. Remember that video that we watched? It said that at six months the baby can hear you talking!”

Aleesia looked up at Ashley and rested her hand on Ashley’s stomach.

“Yeah, I remember that, but the video also said that the voices were muffled so…fuck you.”

Aleesia laughed as Ashley playfully slapped her on the back. Aleesia rose up and then went back to searching through the racks. She came across a red and black outfit with roses etched into it.

“How about this one? This one is cute and kind of edgy. That’s your style right?”

Aleesia handed Ashley the outfit and then Ashley handed it back to her.

“Yeah, see that’s better. You know me after all. See if you can find a purple one for me.”

Aleesia walked away and went to search through another rack at the opposite side of the store. Ashley continued searching the rack that Aleesia just left. She rubbed her stomach with her other hand. Her phone started ringing and Ashley fumbled through her purse to get it. Expecting Castiel she got ready to push the ignore button, but she stopped abruptly and pushed the talk button.

“Hello?”

“Ashley, I think we found a new angle on your case. Can you come down here within the next hour so we can talk about it?”

“Sure, is it okay if I bring my sister? She’s with me right now.”

“Yes, that should be fine. I’ll see you when you get here.”

The phone hung up and Ashley waddled over to Aleesia to tell her she was ready to leave. Aleesia gathered the five onesies she picked out and then payed for them before they exited the store.

Ashley filled Aleesia in about the phone call, and they made their way to her lawyer’s office. They walked into the building and up to the receptionist desk.

“Hey Sabrina, what room is Chuck in?”

Sabrina looked up from her computer. She put her hand on her chest and then smiled brightly showing all her teeth. Ashley smiled back at her waiting for her to respond. Aleesia faded into the background not really engaging in the conversation.

“I didn’t even see you walk up Ashley. You scared the daylights out of me, but he’s in room three. I’ll let him know you’re coming his way.”

Ashley and Aleesia walked back to room three and entered slowly. Chuck looked up from his paperwork and then gestured for Ashley to come in. They both took the offer and walked in finding their seats. They sat beside Chuck looking at the paperwork that he was fumbling between his fingers. He tapped his papers on the table and took a pen out of his lapel. He looked at the ceiling trying to figure out what to do next. Ashley swallowed deeply trying to think positive.

“What I’m about to say next is literally going to destroy my son. It stays in this room, and it does not leave here until the trial. I am only doing it because he doesn’t need a kid right now. He is not responsible enough to take care of one, and I’m looking out for him. I have gotten to know you over the years being a trusted employee and all, but its better this way. I can even work out some type of arrangement with you financially, and the only thing I ask in return is for you to leave and never turn back.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked back at the marble stairs leading up to the second floor. There were clothes flying over the stair ledge. Dean gathered them up and put them in the suitcases opened before him. They had a matter of two hours to get this done and one hour had already passed. Gabriel would be home from work and all hell would break loose if they were caught. Lisa called down the stairs.

“Do you have more room in the suitcases?”

Dean was locking one suitcase and surveyed the other three.

“Yeah, throw down what you can. I’ll tell you to stop when there full.”

Lisa ran back to the room and continued to throw things down. Dean felt like he was in a game of hot potato while he bubbled all the items. Lisa came back out and looked down at Dean.

“Those are all my clothes. I really need to pack my shoes up, but I have nothing to pack them up in. Do you have any ideas?”

Dean looked all around the first floor before his eyes fixated on the dining room. He walked over to the dining room and then the kitchen. He looked underneath all the cabinets hoping to find what he was looking for. Once he found them he rushed back to Lisa.

“How about we use trash bags? I know there not up to your tastes, but it’s how I moved.”

Lisa looked down in disgust. She didn’t look Dean in the eye while she nodded her head.

“Yeah, that’ll work. I’m afraid if I throw my shoes down I’ll clonk you in the head with one. It’s not such a safe idea.”

“That’s stupid you can throw away all you want to. I’ll just stand by the front door that way nothing will hit me. If it hits something in the house, oh well. You don’t live here anymore right?”

Lisa laughed a little getting what Dean was saying. She rushed back to her closet and then let the shoes just fly out of her hand. Dean proceeded to catch them as they popped over the stair ledge. He threw them in the trash bags, and was able to fill three trash bags full. He tied each one and buckled each suitcase. He carried them outside to the U-Haul. He walked back in the house where Lisa was waiting for him.

“I have all my makeup and things in this bag, and I am ready to go to my condo.”

Dean reaches and takes the heavy duffle bag and then packs it to Lisa’s Audi. Lisa follows close behind and then locks the door behind her. She freezes on the sidewalk when she turns around to follow Dean. Dean drops the duffle bag and looks back at Lisa.

“Him, that’s what you do when I’m gone, your frolicking with this loser while I’m putting food on the table.”

Dean looks back at Gabriel and smirks. “I’m helping her out. This isn’t a date, and we’re not doing anything like that. Chill your panties hot rod.”

Dean picks the duffle bag back up and walks past Gabriel toward Lisa’s car. Gabriel looks at Dean as he walks away.

“Is it true? You’re leaving me Lisa. After everything we have been through. Are you trying to say I’m not good enough for you?”

Lisa walks towards the U-Haul shutting the back of it.

“I’m leaving Gabriel. We’re finished! I can’t do this anymore. You are too much of a boy to me. They couldn’t pay me all the money in the world to stay with you.”

Gabriel balls his fist at his sides. “Oh really! You think it’s going to be that easy. Your mine Lisa!”

Lisa huffs out a breath of exasperation. “No Gabe, I’m mine!”

Lisa takes off walking to her Audi to meet Dean, but is stopped when Gabriel puts his hand on her arm. He pulls her close to his chest and shakes her in anger. Dean shuts the trunk of the Audi and rushes over to Gabriel. He tackles Gabriel and throws him against the Hummer as he pulls at his collar.

“You may have taken her from me, but I will always look out for her. You hear me? Don’t you ever put your hands on her like that again. If I even hear about you coming close to her, I will break your neck. Got it?”

Gabriel stares at Dean intently before he looks scared and backs down.

“I got it. Can you let me go now?”

Dean drops Gabriel making Gabriel fall into the Hummer. Gabriel gets up and then walks over to Lisa again.

“I need my house key.”

Lisa drops the key in Gabriel’s hand and then walks to her car. Dean jumps in the U-Haul and starts it up. He pulls out of the driveway first, and Lisa follows in her Audi close behind. In the rearview mirror Dean can see Gabriel running back outside of his house shaking his fists in the air. He knew that was from him seeing the living room in a mess of broken pictures and trophy’s. Dean laughed as he looked back at the road and continued driving to the condo.

They reached the condo in record time and pulled in to park. Dean looked up at it astonished. He got of the truck and walked to the back to open the door. He grabbed the suitcases and then waited for Lisa to get out of the Audi.

“So this is it huh? It’s nice! You look like your set.”

Dean proceeds to walk up to the door to the lobby. He opens it and is amazed by the high ceilings and the chandeliers. He sees people getting in and out of the elevators and people sitting in the lobby drinking coffee. Lisa walks up behind him rolling one of the suitcases.

“Can you believe this they have a Starbucks and Subway built into the lobby? This is amazing! I even want to live here.”

Dean walks to the elevator and pushes the button. They both wait for the elevator to come back down, and then they make their way into it. Lisa pushes the button for the fourth floor and they feel the elevator jerk as soon as the doors close. They get off on the fourth floor and head to Lisa’s door. Lisa takes her key card and swipes it. The door opens automatically making Dean gasp and Lisa walks in first. Dean drops the suitcases in the entranceway. He walks around the Condo and inspects everything. The colors around the condo were mostly made up of black, whites, reds, and browns. He never thought those colors would make up something so beautiful. It was different in its own way. It even had a piano as the centerpiece in the entranceway. It had a spiral staircase leading to the top floor. You could see the top floor from the bottom floor. It looked like it had three or four rooms. The kitchen had all the latest appliances and black marble countertops. Lisa really wanted to leave Gabriel with a bang. Dean figured it must be costing her a fortune to be renting something like this. He stopped looking around when he felt eyes staring at him. Lisa was standing in the kitchen with her hand on her waist.

“It is beautiful right? I knew it was me when I first saw it. It also helps it came furnished.”

Dean blushed noticing he had been ogling for a little bit longer then he thought. He brushed his hands on his jeans and then headed for the door.

“I’m going to go get the rest of the bags.”

Lisa nodded and then took one of the suitcases up the spiral staircase. Dean jumps when the door opens as soon as he gets close to it. He walks through it and then stares back at it as it closes behind him. He walks back down the hallway towards the elevators. He presses the button and then waits for the elevator. He maneuvers inside with five other people and waits for it to hit the lobby. The elevator doors open and he rushes through the lobby. He makes it to the U-Haul and grabs the remaining bags and locks the U-Haul back up. The trip back up to Lisa’s door was a little shorter this time since he knew where he was going. He walks back through Lisa’s automatic door and sets the bags back down in the entranceway. He sits down on one of the bar stools at the island in the kitchen. He waits for Lisa to come back down so he can say his goodbyes.

“Dean! Dean! Come up here! I want to show you something!”

Dean heads up the spiral staircase following Lisa’s voice. It was coming from the farthest room on the left. He opens the door and walks in slowly.

“Why is it so dark in here Lisa? What did you need to show me?”

Lisa takes her chance and jumps towards Dean. She presses her lips on to Dean’s sucking and nipping on Dean’s bottom lip. Dean pushes her away and wipes his lips with the back of his hand.

“What the hell are you doing Lisa?”

Lisa sits on the edge of the bed and looks down at the floor. “I’ve wanted to do that since we left Gabriel’s. I just thought that…I…I don’t know what I thought. It wasn’t the right thought anyway.”

Dean looked at Lisa calming down from the sudden adrenaline rush of being jumped and sat beside Lisa.

“I’m sorry Lisa. I know you think that by me coming in to help you is me trying to come back. I can’t Lisa I told you that.”

Lisa looks up at Dean with tears striking her cheeks. “Do you not love me anymore? Am I not beautiful to you anymore? What’s wrong with me for you not to love me?”

Dean takes Lisa’s cheek in his hands and wipes away her tears with his thumb. “There’s nothing wrong with you Lisa. You are stunning, but we closed that chapter in our lives a while ago. I have moved on since then, and you have too. I know Gabriel was the wrong choice for you, but you did move on from me. I can’t just forget that didn’t happen Lisa. I will always try to be here for you because we use to have something special. You were my wife, but not anymore. I’m sorry, but this has to stop Lis.”

Lisa turned her head back to the ground, and wiped her tears away.

“I understand. It won’t happen again. I just thought from what you told Gabriel I meant something to you still.”

Dean grabbed Lisa’s chin and moved it so she looked into his eyes.

“And you do mean something to me still Lisa. It’s just not what you want it to mean.”

Lisa smiled a bit and then removed Dean’s hand from her chin. “Thank you for helping me anyway. I appreciate you going out of your way to do for me.”

Dean smiled and hugged Lisa. “I’ll see you around okay. Text me if you need anything.”

Dean rose from the edge of the bed and walked down the spiral staircase to the front door. He gasped loudly as it opened.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get use to that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the last time we'll see Lisa? What is Castiel's secret? The world may never know! I'm just kidding you'll find out this week. Bye Lovelies!


	16. We Need More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed Friday but I rushed this chapter so i could give you lovelies something. It is relatively short, but the good stuff is just around the corner. This chapter is not beta'd and I'm still looking for one if you want to volunteer. My info is in my bio. I will also be uploading another chapter later tonight to make up for my absence. Happy reading!

Castiel walked down the sidewalk until he reached a small little building. It was smothered in the middle of two loan places. He read the sign and then sighed loudly to himself.

 

_**MacLeod & Sands** _

 

He walked into the building and up to the receptionists desk. A tall blonde with tan skin walked out of one of the rooms. She was holding a stack of papers in her hand and didn't seem to notice Castiel peering at her. She walked over to the desk and sat down. She opened her computer and clicked on her mouse a couple of times.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

The receptionist didn't look up the entire time. She stared into her computer confusing Castiel. He couldn't figure out who she was talking to.

 

“I'm talking to you sir. How can I help you?”

 

She peered up past her black rimmed glasses and Castiel could see her green eyes. He blushed a little from her attractiveness and then shook it off before he answered.

 

“I have an appointment at three with...I believe MacLeod.”

 

The receptionist clicked on her mouse a few times and stared at the screen before she walked away from her desk. She walked to the back and stuck her head in one of the doors. She was talking to someone, but Castiel couldn't figure out what she was saying. A few minutes later she walked back to her desk. A short dark haired man with mischievous eyes walked out, and he was followed by a tall red haired woman. The red haired woman was equally attractive to the receptionist. They walked up to Castiel with their arms extended out.

 

“Hello, Castiel is it? I'm Crowley and this is my right hand Josie. I'm MacLeod and she is Sands.”

 

Castiel shook both their hands and tried to process the newly learned information.

 

“Yes, I'm Castiel and I'm here for my upcoming trial.”

 

Crowley gestured towards the rooms in the back. “Follow us and we'll talk in my office. Josie will be also working on your case. Do you mind our would you like to object.”

 

Castiel followed them back towards the offices as Crowley laughed the whole way there. Castiel knew he was joking. He just thought it was a terrible joke to laugh at. He sat down in the chair adjacent from Crowley and Josie. Josie was silent for the most part. Castiel could tell she mostly observed then reacted. She gave off major head honcho vibes. Castiel could tell Crowley ran the show, but Josie was the vision. Josie flicked through the paperwork in Castiel's file.

 

“So tell me something. What do you know about the plaintiff in question? Anything juicy we can use?”

 

Josie took a pen from the drawer attached to the oval table. She tapped it against the table a few times before she put the top of it between her teeth. Castiel looked a bit uncomfortable as he adjusted in his seat. If he didn't know any better he would think that Josie was obviously flirting with him. Crowley looked at the interaction unfold before he cleared his throat loudly.

 

“So, what can you tell us Castiel? Oh, Josie can you please fetch me and our client a bottle of water please. You would like a bottle of water right?”

 

Crowley looked at Castiel with an open mouthed expression. Castiel hoped that he was as intimidating in court as he was being now.

“Yes, that would be nice. Thank you!”

 

Josie took the pen out of her mouth before she rolled her eyes. She got up slowly and sashayed over to the door. She made sure she put on the dramatic. Castiel watched her the whole way there. Josie turned her head slowly back towards Crowley and flipped her hair.

 

“You know I didn't get in this business to play fetch right?”

 

Crowley furrowed his brows.

“Of course darling.”

 

Crowley kissed the air in Josie's direction before Josie turned and shut the door behind her. Crowley leaned in close to Castiel and punched him softly in the arm.

 

“She will probably be the death of me. She's a fox though isn't she? Don't worry she is never a distraction from my cases. What were we talking about again?”

 

Castiel gave Crowley an exasperated look before he closed his eyes in disbelief. He thought about walking out right now. He knew he couldn't though. This was the only other law firm in the city besides his fathers that was highly recommended. Crowley was now looking at Castiel who's looks were changing gradually. Sensing the awkwardness Crowley changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

 

“Bring on the information chap. We need everything we can get if we're going to win.”

 

Castiel cleared his throat and explained the whole situation including how he had met Ashley. Crowley nodded as he listened to the story. He jotted down notes as Castiel rambled on about the story. Crowley put his hand up to interrupt.

 

“So your telling me she was basically a prostitute or a fancy call girl, right?”

 

Castiel looked at the ceiling before he continued to talk.

 

“No, she was not a call girl. She was just a really clever gold digger who could have got the best of me.”

 

Crowley banged his head against the table. “You do understand we can't use that right? Hell, half of the women in the world are gold diggers. They even make shows about them now. What are they called “The housewives of whatever desperate city” I believe. We're going to need something bigger than that, or she'll look squeaky clean to the judge. What else you got?”

 

Just as Castiel was going to answer Crowley's plea Josie walked in with the waters. She handed one bottle of water to Castiel and the other to Crowley. She then popped the top of her own bottle before she took a sip and put it on the table.

 

“What did I miss?”

 

Crowley turned back towards Josie and handed her the notes he was jotting.

Josie looked over the notes before she nodded to herself.

 

“So you crossed this out because she wasn't a prostitute?”

 

Crowley nodded at Josie before he turned back to Castiel.

 

“Castiel was going to tell me more about our plaintiff. Hopefully it will be something we can actually use.”

 

Castiel looked embarrassed while he tried to hold back his tinge of anger. He really wished Dean would have came with him today. Dean would have knew exactly what to say to this blasphemy. Instead he opted to help Lisa get away from his atrocious brother. Castiel understood completely and encouraged Dean to help her. He knew his brother better than anyone. Castiel zoned back into the conversation. He focused his attention on Josie the entire time thinking of anything that could have stood out to him.

 

“She did say she had a rough childhood. I'm thinking when she was younger she did some things she wasn't proud of. She said that her parents cared more about other things then them. She also said her and her sister were relatively closer then normal. She said she practically raised her when they were younger.”

 

Crowley spun his chair around a few times. He stopped his chair suddenly and then handed the pad and pen back to Josie.

 

“I got it! Write this down.”

 

Josie opened the pen lid and placed it on the bottom of the pen and wrote what Crowley told her.

 


	17. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not know much about court preceding's so forgive me for any mistakes. I did as much research as I could, and this was the outcome. The court preceding will be split into three chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This is not beta'd. Happy reading!

6 Months Later

Day 1: Courtroom 3

 

“Good Morning everyone, I'm pretty sure that everyone is just ecstatic to be here this early. We're here regarding the custody of Julianna Renee Thompson who is the infant of the plaintiff Ashley Marie Thompson and the defendant Castiel Jimmy Novak. I have been informed prior to the hearing that the plaintiffs lawyer is related to the defendant. Is this going to be a problem?”

 

Chuck stood up and addressed the judge as he fixed his tie.

 

“No your honor. We will keep everything strictly professional.”

Crowley stood up and nodded his head in agreement.

 

“We agree with that your honor. Everything will be kept strictly professional.”

 

Crowley sat back down and started looking over his papers. Josie whispered something in Crowley's ear that Castiel couldn't hear. Crowley looked back at the judge and then the bench before he whispered back. The judge had a quizzical look on his face like he was in disbelief that there wouldn't be outrage and chaos.

 

“We can move on with the hearing then. Would the plaintiff please state your case.”

 

Castiel looked at the judges gavel and name plaque that said Zachariah Alder. He swallowed hard as he looked at his father who stood up and walked to the middle of the room. He had fire in his eyes to see his father fighting against him. How dare his father try to take away his rights to fatherhood. Chuck walked to the edge of the table where Ashley leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Chuck walked back to the middle of the room facing the judge.

 

“I would like to call my first witness, Anna Milton.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard as he looked at Crowley and Josie. He knew his father had something up his sleeve, but why would he call Anna. Anna knew nothing about Ashley. Anna made her way up to the bench and sat down. She looked over at Castiel not breaking her gaze. Chuck walked up to Anna slowly before he put his leg up on the bench.

 

“Anna, how long have you known Mr. Novak.”

 

Anna stared at Chuck before answering the question.

 

“You already know that.”

 

Judge Alder looked at Anna in exasperation.

 

“Now we all know that he knows that, but the courtroom does not. Please answer the question Mrs. Milton. Hopefully your going somewhere with this Mr. Novak.”

 

Chuck nodded his head before turning his attention back to Anna. Anna huffed a sigh before she moved her hair from her face.

 

“I've know Castiel for nineteen years.”

 

Chuck nodded. “And what is your relation to the plaintiff?”

 

Anna twiddled her fingers. “I am his half sister. We share the same birth mother, but have different fathers. I did not meet Castiel until I was seven years old.”

 

Chuck walked back to the middle of the room and faced the back of the court room.

 

“So since you've been around him most of his life wouldn't you say that you knew him better than anyone else.”

 

Crowley stood up suddenly. “Objection your honor. The question is argumentative.”

 

Judge Adler threw his hand up in protest. “Overruled. I'll allow it. Answer the question Mrs. Milton”

 

Anna directed her gaze at Castiel. “I do not know him better than anyone else. Castiel has always been a private person. I know him well, but I do not dabble in his private affairs. I just now found out about Ashley and my newborn niece two months ago.”

 

Castiel looked down at his shoes. He felt a tinge of shame rise up in his stomach.

 

“Weren't you aware that Castiel had been to numerous AA meetings on account of his alcohol addiction. Didn't you take him to several of those meetings? Didn't you even recommend that he attend those meetings in the first place?”

 

Anna looked shocked like a train was coming to run her over.

 

Crowley stood up. “Objection your honor. He's badgering the witness.”

 

“Overruled. Do not answer the compound questions. I'll allow the first question only. Move on quickly Mr. Novak.” Judge Alder looked exasperated as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

Anna closed her mouth and looked at Castiel. Castiel could tell she was apologizing silently.

 

“Yes. I was aware of the meetings. He is not an Alcoholic. He drinks every now and then, but he is not an alcoholic. He took the meetings voluntarily, not court ordered I should add, to learn how to moderate his alcohol consumption. I am proud of my brother because that is exactly what he's done.”

 

Chuck nodded before walking back over to the bench. “Were you ever around when Castiel was inebriated?”

 

Anna looked at the ceiling. “Yes. I have been around him when he's been drunk before. He has came to my house a few times after drinking.”

 

Chuck nodded. “So he has been to your house after one of his binges. What was his behavior like on those occasions?”

 

Crowley was about to stand before the judge narrowed his gaze at him. Crowley took the gaze as a warning and sat back down. Castiel slowly sunk down in his seat.

 

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. “What is every drunk person like? He was like every other drunk person.”

 

Chuck nodded. “I understand you just got married recently. Congratulations! How close is your husband with your family?”

 

Judge Alder interrupted abruptly “Mr. Novak, I am about to object you myself. This seems like a wild goose chase. Get to the point.”

 

Chuck bowed and put a hand up to intervene in the situation. “I promise this is going somewhere your honor.”

 

Anna bowed her head in defeat. “He gets along with my mother and my brother Inias pretty well.”

 

Chuck nodded. “What about Castiel? Does he get along with Castiel pretty well?”

 

Anna pursed her lips and looked at Castiel. Castiel nodded at her to go ahead.

 

Chuck looked at the interaction before interfering. “You are under oath Anna.”

 

Anna looked down before speaking. “No, they do not get along. My husband does not interact with Castiel.”

 

Chuck nodded. “Why is that Anna? Can you give us a brief narrative please?”

 

Anna sighed. “He came to our house one night from the bar, and he...”

 

Judge Alder looked at Anna with intent. “Continue Mrs. Milton!”

 

“He ended up raiding our fridge, and throwing up all over the kitchen before he passed out on the couch. My husband who was my boyfriend at the time, found him the next morning, and proceeded to kick Castiel out. He thought Castiel had been a homeless person who wandered into our house. Castiel fought back and broke my husbands arm. I stopped the altercation a little too late, and had to drive my husband to the emergency room. I had to explain to him on the way there that the homeless person was my brother.”

 

Chuck nodded. “That's all your honor. I have no further questions.”

 

The judge looked at Anna who now had her hands over her eyes. “Thank you. You may go. We're going to take a quick recess, and then the defendant will rebuttal the plaintiffs argument.”

 

Judge Alder banged his gavel before he got up and walked back into his chambers. Everyone exited the courtroom. Castiel just sat there and put his head in between his hands. He was screwed. He knew he was going to regret this day for the rest of his life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Dean standing by his side.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to lay it out there. This chapter is the longest chapter so far. It took me a while to get it to you guys because it put me in a bad head space. This chapter and the next chapter could possibly be a trigger to some people. I'm not going to give any warnings because it will give away what the chapter is about, but I will say this "READ IT AT YOUR OWN RISK". I can not stress that enough. When I write I can get pretty deep. So yeah, but is anybody else happy about the SPN premier tonight? I know I am. Happy reading!

Day 2: Courtroom 3

“Everyone settle down! We have a lot to go over today. I have heard the plaintiff’s statements and the defenses rebuttal. Now we move on to the hard part. Both parties have a chance to add to their statements before I make my final decision. I would like the plaintiff to go first then the defendant follows. Mr. Novak you have the floor.”

Chuck stood up and walked to the judge’s podium. He whispered a few things to the judge and then the judge nodded back. Castiel wiped his hands on his thighs.

“I would like to call a surprise witness to the stand.”

Chuck looked at the big double doors and then stilled. “You can come in now Mrs. Chutney”

Castiel’s eyes widened as he looked back at the double doors. Dean noticed Castiel look and turned towards the door looking at who was about to come in. A short brunette with olive skin opened the doors and made her way down the aisles. She looked at Castiel and then quickly turned back toward the bench. She approached the bench and sat down keeping her eyes on the doors. Chuck walked over to her and then adjusted his tie.

“Can you please state your name for the nice people watching?”

The brunette nodded as she leaned in closer to the microphone. “My name is Morgan Chutney.”

Chuck nodded and then looked out at the crowd watching. He turned his attention back to Morgan. “Can you please tell us how you know the defendant Castiel Novak?”

Morgan looked at Castiel with disgust. “Yes, we went to college together.”

Chuck nodded slowly. “Can you please tell us which college you both attended, and can you also tell us what kind of relationship you and the defendant have now?”

Morgan swallowed hard and then tears began to roll from her eyes. Crowley was whispering to Josie quietly not paying attention. Castiel looked at Morgan and then back at Dean. He looked back down at the table. He lied to his self yesterday. Yesterday wasn’t the day he would regret; today was the day he would regret. This would probably be the last day Dean would ever talk to him again.

Morgan sniffled as Chuck handed her a tissue. Morgan wiped her eyes and then focused on the crowd.

“We went to Stanford University in California. It was a lot closer to Washington and seemed the right choice for me since it was close to home. As far as my relationship with the defendant there is none. We use to be close, but that bastard can rot in hell for all I care.”

Chuck nodded. “That is very strong language Morgan for someone you use to think so fondly of. Why is that?”

Morgan wiped her eyes again and then clenched the tissue in her hands. Morgan stood up and yelled as loud as she could.

“That fucker killed my sister!”

Everyone in the court gasped in shock including Dean. Castiel slunk down in his seat as Crowley and Josie looked at him in shock. They surveyed the room and tried to smile to keep up appearances. It didn’t work they just looked insensitive. This case was going downhill fast.

Chuck nodded as he walked to the middle of the room. “He killed your sister. How did he kill your sister Morgan? Can you please give us a detailed narrative on that since a free man is sitting in the defendant’s chair?”

Crowley looked confused. He leaned over to Josie and whispered in her ear. Castiel only caught brief bits of the conversation. “…..he’s nailing himself in a coffin. He’s badgering his on witness.”

Morgan had tears rolling down her face again, and Chuck had to hand her another tissue.

“It was the night of my sister’s birthday. We were all about to graduate college together, and Castiel felt we should all celebrate….I’m sorry”

Morgan wiped away her tears. “I’m sorry; I’m still not over it. I know it’s been some years, but it’s been hard to go on without her.”

Chuck nodded slowly. “Please continue...whenever you’re ready.”

Morgan wiped away her tears again. “We all went down to this local club where all the college kids would go to party. College kids usually went there because they usually had other things besides alcohol. My…my sister was good. She wasn’t tarnished until she met him. My sister, Veronica, was always consistently on the Dean’s list. She had multiple scholarships, and she volunteered at many charities frequently. When she met Castiel it all went downhill. She started drinking and partying more. She started experimenting with drugs. At the time I only believed it to be marijuana and she always told me that she never went farther than that. I always had my doubts though. I knew she did harder drugs. I heard stories about Castiel doing harder drugs with his friends. Anyway…we partied at this club until two in the morning. The club shut down and we got kicked out. Castiel didn’t want the party to stop so he suggested that we take the party back to his friend’s house. He suggested Mike’s place because Mike always was on top of the drug scene. Whatever new drug that came out Mike had tried it at least once. We made it to Mike’s house around three. We hung out; played music, drunk more alcohol, and then I thought we were going to call it a night. When Castiel suggested that I hang out with Mike for a few minutes while he and my sister went to the back, I completely hesitated. I knew that I was going to regret it. I let them though. I let her go with him. I trusted him. The whole time they were in the back I waited patiently for her to come out, but only Castiel came….”

Morgan stopped abruptly; tears fully streaming down her cheeks.

“Castiel was the only one to come out. He was so doped up it didn’t even register to him that she was dead. He walked out of the room like it was nothing. When I walked in and saw her my heart stopped. Her eyes were rolled in the back of her head and she was so…she was so…lifeless. Mike and I drove her to the hospital while Castiel caught a ride home with a friend. He didn’t even stay with her. I vowed from that day forward that if I ever saw Castiel again I would make his life a living hell.”

Chuck nodded as everyone in the court room was silent. “What happened after that?”

Morgan wiped the tears from her eyes again. “He switched schools shortly after that. I never saw him again until now. He didn’t even attend her funeral. He never cared for her.”

Castiel stood up in rage. “That is not true. I loved your sister. She was everything to me. I never hurt her. I could never hurt her. I loved her!”

Judge Alder began to bang his gavel. “Castiel if you do not sit down. I will throw this case out and award Mrs. Thompson custody. One more outburst from you my bailiff will put you in cuffs, and you will lose this case.”

Castiel sat down and put his hand on his forehead. He didn’t even bother to look in Dean’s direction.

Chuck walked back to the bench and rested on it. “Ms. Chutney, I’m sorry you had to go through what you went through. I have no more further questions your honor.”

Chuck walked back to his table and sat down. Castiel was fuming with anger. He couldn’t sit still.

“Mr. MacLeod, would you like to question the surprise witness or is she free to go?” Judge Alder looked at Crowley until Crowley stood up and walked to the bench.

“Yes, your honor. I have one question for the surprise witness.”

Crowley approached the bench and Morgan looked up in anticipation. “Ms. Chutney, can you tell the room what the police officers told you the day you tried to have them arrest our defendant?”

Morgan clenched the tissue in her hand. “They told me that Castiel was not responsible for the crime. They said Veronica overdosed on her own account. They told me and my family that the only person they could legally arrest would be Mike because it was his apartment, and the drugs belonged to him. Mike was arrested soon after, but I and my family never held Mike responsible.”

Crowley did a little spin and then looked Morgan in her eyes. “You and your family never held Mike responsible for the overdose. It was his apartment, it was his drugs, and he gave them to Castiel and Veronica. Why would you not hold him accountable, but pin the whole ordeal on our defendant.”

Morgan clammed up. “What…because he let her do it. He let her overdose. He gave her the drugs in the first place. He’s the one that got her started.”

Crowley spun around again. “Ms. Chutney, you just told me and the court that Mike provided the drugs. Ms. Chutney don’t you agree that everyone has free will?”

Chuck stood up. “Objection your honor, on the grounds that the question is irrelevant and calls for a conclusion.”

Judge Alder looked at Chuck in a nonchalant way. “Overruled, I want to see where Mr. MacLeod is going with this.”

Chuck sat back down and crossed his arms. Crowley continued with his question. “Wouldn’t you say that everyone has free will?”

Morgan clenched the tissue. “Yes, in my opinion everyone has free will.”

Crowley looked Morgan in the eyes again. “So if everyone has free will; that would also include your sister, right?”

Morgan clenched the tissue again. “Yes, my sister had free will.”

Crowley leaned on the bench. “So if your sister had free will wouldn’t you say that she had free will to reject the drugs? Wouldn’t you also say that she had free will to date our defendant? Wouldn’t you also say that she had free will to not go in the room at all?”

Chuck stood up. “Objection your honor, on the grounds that he is badgering the witness. He’s also asking ambiguous compound questions.”

Judge Alder spoke up; his voice sounding a little rough. “Sustained, we know where you’re getting at Mr. MacLeod. Do you have any more questions or is the witness free to go?”

Crowley stepped back from the bench putting his hands up in retreat.

“That’s it your honor. I have no more questions. The witness is free to go.”

Crowley walked back to the table where Josie was smiling at him. Castiel felt a little better about the direction of where the case was going now. Judge Alder pounded the gavel.

“Court is adjourned. We’ll pick this up bright and early tomorrow people.”

Judge Alder walked to his chambers as everyone walked out the double doors. Castiel got up and shook his lawyers’ hands. He turned to leave hoping he wouldn’t bump into Morgan as he walked to his car. He searched around the now empty court room for Dean. Dean was gone. Castiel hurried the double doors and ran to the parking lot. There was no sign of Dean’s impala. Castiel got into his Lincoln and drove out of the parking lot. He drove to his house with haste. He pulled into the driveway and parked next to the impala. Dean must have used the extra key that Castiel always leaves under the mat. Castiel walked to the front door and opened it slowly. He walked in the living room to see tubs and buckets full of clothes lined up by the door. He inched his way through the living room. He was about to call out for Dean before Dean walked in the living room carrying a tub.

“Dean, what are you doing?”

Dean set the tub down next to the others.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m leaving Cas.”

Castiel walked over to Dean and tried to put his hand on Dean’s shoulders. Dean stepped back letting Castiel’s hands drop down in front of them loosely.

“Why are you leaving down? Is it because of what Morgan said?”

Dean paced the living room in no particular pattern. He kept throwing his hands into the air.

“It’s because of everything Cas! I’m living with you. You should have told me about all of that.”

Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“Why Dean, why would you want to know that? I didn’t kill anyone. Yes, I had a drug problem back in the day, but I’ve been clean for years. Yes, I’ve had a drinking problem before. I went to the meetings to get sober. I only drink socially now. It’s a lot better than it was then, and I only drank so much then because…I was….”

Dean stopped pacing and was now looking at Castiel.

“You were what Cas?”

“I was grieving Veronica’s loss. I never got to do that after she died. I never got to go to the funeral. It wasn’t like I didn’t want to go. I knew her family was out for blood and I was the one they wanted to hate. I wasn’t going to walk in a den of wolves. I hated myself for a long time after that. I tried to kill myself to be with her. I missed her that much. So, yes what Morgan said was true, but it was from her perspective. That is not who I am, and that is not my story. How she painted me was her way of dealing with the loss. I was okay with being hated if it made her and her family feel better. So, I let them think whatever they wanted to think about me, but I am not that guy.”

Dean was stuck in one place. His eyes danced lazily over Castiel’s face.

“You loved her that much huh? You still love her?”

Castiel nodded as he plummeted down on the couch.

“If you want to go Dean, just go.”

Dean started pacing again. “I...I was mad at you Cas.”

Castiel looked up at Dean with a concerned look on his face.

“I know, you’re leaving because I’m a monster.”

Dean stopped pacing and walked over to the couch and sat down.

“No, no Cas! I was mad because…I love you.”

Castiel looked at Dean in shock.

“You what? What?”

Dean took his hand and placed it on Castiel’s cheek.

“You heard me. When you stood up in that court room and shouted how much you loved Veronica…I got…angry. Angry that I loved you, and you still loved her. I’ve been here for you! You’ve been here for me, and I just thought...I just thought that you loved me back. I was waiting for you to tell me something. I was waiting for you to give me some kind of sign; a sign that you wanted me like I want you. When it never came and you did what you did in that court room, I knew it was over for us. I wasn’t going to live in torment waiting for you to love me back. I was just going to pack my bags and go. Wherever the wind was going to take me, I was going to go.”

Castiel looked at Dean still in shock. He placed his hand on top of Dean’s and rubbed it. He looked Dean in his eyes that were dewy with still forming tears. He inched closer to Dean and then put his lips on his. He kissed with passion and vigor. He put his hands in Dean’s hair. Dean kissed him back with the same amount of energy. Castiel climbed on top of Dean and kissed his jaw and chin. He ran his hands down Dean’s sides and lifted Dean’s shirt. He kissed along Dean’s stomach hungrily. He kissed his way back up to Jensen’s jaw and then stopped. He looked Dean in his lust blown eyes and sat there.

“Tell me!”

Dean looked confused. “Tell you what?”

“Tell me I can have you, all of you! Tell me that you’ve been hurt before, but you want to give me a chance to fix it. Tell me you love me again.”

Dean put his hands on Castiel’s cheek and rubbed the tear sliding down Castiel’s cheek away with his thumb. “You can have me, all of me. I’ve been hurt before Cas, but I want you to fix it. I love you!”

Castiel kissed Dean’s lips with want. Castiel rose up and then took off his pants. Dean slid his off and then let Castiel spread his legs. Castiel settled in the free space between his thighs.

“I’m going to take you right now. I’m going to have you, right here, on this couch.”

Dean moaned at the thought as Castiel grinded their erections together. Castiel put his finger in Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked on it knowing exactly what Castiel wanted. Castiel pushed a finger into Dean’s hole making Dean moan in ecstasy. He moved his finger in and out opening Dean gently. He added fingers as he went.

“I know you haven’t done this before, and I’m going to go slow. Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

Dean nodded and then let out a moan as Castiel brushed across his prostate. Castiel took out his fingers and then settled back on the couch. He grabbed his cock and jerked it a few times. Dean climbed over him and began to put his mouth around Castiel’s cock.

“Go at your pace. Do what you want to do. Get it wet for me baby.”

Dean sucked and licked until Castiel’s cock glistened. Castiel pulled Dean up for a kiss and grabbed Dean’s hips. He positioned Dean over him and lined himself up with Dean’s hole.

“Relax baby. This is for you. Sit down.”

Dean followed Castiel’s motions and eased down on Castiel slowly. He gasped as he was stretched. It was painful, but was soon replaced with pounding pleasure.

Dean moaned as Castiel sat up and pulled Dean close. He grinded into him matching Dean’s thrusts. Dean wrapped his hands around Castiel’s neck. Every push Castiel made Dean moaned out his name.

“Cas! Cas! Shit! Cas! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!”

Castiel moaned as he felt Dean clench around him. Castiel fucked Dean through his orgasm. He pounded into him making Dean unravel and scream out his name.

“CAS! SHIT! CAS!”

Dean held on to Castiel, and nipped at Castiel’s neck. Castiel grunted as his hips shuddered. He pounded into Dean each time he felt a stream being released. He clawed at Dean’s back as he stilled inside Dean. Dean didn’t want to pull away. He needed this. He needed Cas. He didn’t know the full story of Castiel’s past, but he didn’t care. He was too busy relishing in this moment. He didn’t want to let go. They stayed locked together for what seemed like hours before Dean let go and settled back on the opposite side of the couch.

“I’m going to go unpack my things.”

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to let all of you lovelies know that I have not abandoned this fic or any of the other fics I write. I am just swamped with school work and trying to dig myself out of it. I will try to post, but they might be random. Hopefully you all stick around and wait for me patiently. I miss you all so much, and I miss my fics. Ugh! Fuck school! Another reminder: I do not have a beta to proofread my fics so any mistakes are of all on me. I'm still looking if you would like to volunteer. Get a hold of me with the information in my bio or leave me a message on here. Happy reading!

Day 3: Courtroom 3

 

“I’m refreshed after yesterday. How is everyone this morning? That was actually rhetorical. I really don’t need an answer. I believe today the defendant has a chance to bring new perspective in my decision. Mr. MacLeod you have the floor.”

Crowley stood up taking his time to make it the middle of the room.

“Judge Alder, I would also like to call a surprise witness to the stand.”

Everyone looked at the doors including Ashley who was staring at it quizzically. There was no introduction needed by Crowley. A man in a black suit barged in the court room. His demeanor was serious and his stature demanded attention. Ashley looked scared as she viewed the man who paid no attention to her. Crowley walked to the bench where the man sat down. The man adjusted his tie and looked out to the court room.

“Can you please state your name for the court?”

“My name is Raphael Emerson.”

Crowley gestured with his hands to the court.

“Can you tell us what your relationship is to the plaintiff?”

“She’s my ex-wife.”

The whole court room gasped in shock. Castiel stared Ashley down hard.

“Could you give us a brief narrative on the history of your relationship?”

Raphael scooted closer to the microphone.

“Ashley and I were married for four years. Except back then she was going by a different name. What was it...Melissa, I believe. I see she changed her name after she dropped mine. I have to tell you folks this woman is no angel. She should be the last one to ever have a baby to care for. She barely can take care of herself. When I found Ashley she was barely holding on by a string. I saved her honestly, her and her good for nothing sister. They conned me for everything I had. They called themselves running game, but I felt sorry for their sorry asses. I let them think they were getting one over on me. I mean her profession wasn’t legal. The girl had to make money somehow. What better way to make money then pimping out herself and her underage sister to half my clients. When I lost my job and I had nothing because of them she served me papers. I never heard from her again. Well, until Mr. MacLeod called me and asked me testify on his clients behalf. Here we are!”

Crowley put his hand up for Raphael to stop talking. “So, what you’re telling the court Mr. Emerson, is that you and the plaintiff use to be married. Were you aware of her profession when you married Ms. Thompson?”

Raphael scratched at his beard and leaned in closer to the microphone. “No, I was not aware of her profession at that time. I didn’t find out until I was approached by my board. They asked about her and her sister. They wanted to know if I was the one who was setting them up with my clients. They said it didn’t look good on the firm’s behalf with her being my wife. They terminated that day. It was a struggle to find work after that. I had to open my own firm. It was the only choice I had. It was hard distancing myself from the defamation on my character. I just started picking up business and it’s been three years since I’ve had anything to do with them.”

Ashley looked pissed. Her hands were balled in her lap. She looked as if she was going to stand up and scream. Chuck was rubbing circles on her back trying to get her to calm down. Castiel regretted digging so far into her past now. Ashley’s life was beginning to unravel right there in the court room, and Castiel had a front row seat. All he was missing was popcorn. He should be happy, but he felt awful. His skeletons were out of the closet, but he had made peace with his. He could tell Ashley buried hers. Her sister looked more worried than she did.

Crowley leaned in closer to Raphael. “Mr. Emerson, how was your marriage to Ms. Thompson?”

Raphael let out a flat chuckle. He sounded like he was laughing and gargling spit at the same time. “It was the most embarrassing and unrealistic thing I have ever done in my life. I thought it was love until my pockets kept coming up short. There was even a time where I confronted her about it. We got into multiple fights after that and that’s when she started mingling with my clients on the low. Then I tried to save the relationship and hold on to it. I don’t know why I did that. Oh, yeah right because she was pregnant. I fought hard to get over that. It didn’t end good. I’m not even going to talk about that.”

Crowley leaned in a little closer. “I’m sorry for your loss Mr. Emerson.

Raphael just looked at the ground shaking his head from side to side. Crowley stepped down from the podium. The whole court room was silent. Ashley had tears streaming down her eyes. Her sister was also crying holding on to Ashley’s shoulder over the half wall.

“That’s all your honor. No further questions.”

Crowley walked back to the defendant’s table. He looked like he got hit by a Mack truck. Judge Alder raised his head up from between his hands.

“Were going to take a quick recess so I can deliberate and make my final decision. Court will proceed in fifteen minutes.”

Judge Alder hit his gavel on the podium and walked down to his chambers. Ashley never moved. Raphael was ushered out of the courtroom by the bailiff so there wouldn’t be any problems when court ended. Castiel got up and walked to the bathroom to flush his face with water. When he came out of the bathroom Dean was standing there waiting for him.

“Man, that was a doozy wasn’t it? She looks absolutely crushed. You might actually have a chance now to win.”

Castiel looked up giving Dean a disgusted look. “I did this. I brought that on her. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.”

Dean embraced Castiel in a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist. “I know what your intentions were, but you had to have known that this was going to be ugly. Court is never pretty. Let’s go back in and see what the verdict is okay. No matter what happens I’m here for you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean let go of Castiel and they both walked back into court together. Castiel took his place at his seat. He looked over at Ashley who was now talking to Chuck, and wiping tears away from her eyes with a tissue. He looked back at the judge’s chambers. Judge Alder walked out of his chambers shutting the door behind him slowly. He took his place at his podium and hit the gavel down again.

“I have made my decision. It was a hard choice to make since both parties had very negative things brought up and I had to take them into consideration. I...I grant custody of Julianna Renee Thompson…to the plaintiff Ashley Marie Thompson. This decision was based on the plaintiffs witness and her allegations. Past drug use is very serious especially when it comes to children. A past drug user who had a previous addiction could always relapse, and with the parents not together for a support system to make sure this does not happen it can be very risky with a child involved. I understand that Ashley is not the poster child mother, but it was not stated that there were mentions of drug use in her life only the defendant’s. I would also like to further state that the defendant Castiel Jimmy Novak may open a case to fight for joint custody, but not sole custody. I wish you parent’s luck in resolving your issues so you can give your child the best opportunity to grow up with two stable parents. Court is adjourned.”

Judge Alder hit his gavel and walked back to his chambers. Ashley and Chuck were celebrating hugging each other before they departed from the court room. They got to leave everything behind them. Crowley and Josie stood up and hugged Castiel. They both gave concerned looks before wishing Castiel the best of luck and handing him their card. They told him that in case he needed representation for joint custody they would be happy to step up again. They headed out of the court room leaving everything behind them. Dean stood up and walked over to Castiel and embraced him in a hug. Castiel sunk into Dean and let out everything. He cried in Dean’s shoulder. He hadn’t cried this hard in a while not since Veronica. They sat there intertwined for what seemed like forever. They were both going to walk out of that court room, but Castiel didn’t leave everything behind. He carried it with him. The tears, the anger, the heartbreak, he kept it with him when he walked out.

 

 

 


	20. Miscommunication

6 Months Later

 

Castiel mainly focused on work. He was on autopilot. He tried to pick up the pieces. I mean he really did. He tried to dive into work and tried to give his all to Dean. He thought about her constantly. He was missing out on her babbling to him. He was missing out on putting her to bed. He was missing out on feeding her, and playing with her. He was missing his daughter period. He's only seen her once. The day Castiel walked out of the courtroom he caught a small glimpse of her. Ashley was holding her while her sister put together the car seat. He started to walk over and grab her before Dean stopped him. There were no pictures, no calls, no texts, nothing at all from Ashley. She had gone MIA making sure to keep no contact.

 

“Cas! Cas! Are you listening? I was talking to you!”

 

Castiel looked up at Dean who was holding a Big Mac in one hand, and a french fry in the other. He rolled his eyes before he bit into the french fry.

 

“I was asking if you wanted to check out that new bar in Kansas City?”

 

Castiel wiped his hands in his unruly hair and nodded slightly.

 

“Yeah Dean, whatever you want to do.”

 

Castiel went back to typing avoiding the eyes that were now glued on him. Dean put down his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

 

“Listen sunshine, I know your hurting. I know your devastated. I would be too, but it's been six months. She's not coming back. I'm sorry baby, but you have to move on....somehow.”

 

Castiel stopped typing and looked up.

 

“How Dean? How do you suggest I do that since your such an expert? You don't know how I feel. You haven't even began to grasp the situation I'm going through. You can not tell me what to feel or what I should do next. You haven't been here. So, don't act like it!”

 

Dean wipes his mouth with his napkin again before he stands up quickly. He gathers himself, moving his hands over his overalls. He looks back up at Castiel and holds up on finger and points it in Castiel's direction.

 

“I'm trying to understand dick! Maybe if you talked to me instead of acting like a robot, then I would know how you felt. I'm done with this Cas. When you want to talk I'm here. I'm going to my parent's after work. Don't wait up.”

 

Dean gathers up his food and throws it into the trash bin by the door. He walks back out the office and into the garage. He starts talking to Bobby and throwing his head back in laughter. Castiel can't help but be spiteful as he watches Dean from the window. He looks back at the computer and huffs in exasperation before he starts typing again.

 

Dean makes his way through the door of his parent's house. He follows the smell of pie and tea that flows from the kitchen.

 

“Mom! Dad! Where are you guys?”

 

Dean looks up as he see's Mary coming down the staircase.

 

“Dean, you didn't tell me you were coming for a visit. This is really short notice. You just missed Sam he left not to long ago. Your father is out getting take out. I didn't feel like cooking today. It's been one of those days I guess.”

 

Dean relishes in the embrace his mother gives him before he clears his throat. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

 

Mary backs out of the embrace slowly. She stares at Dean like she's staring into his soul.

 

“Dean, what's wrong? Something's wrong. Sit down. I'll bring you some pie and tea and you can tell me about it.”

 

Mary walks briskly into the kitchen as Dean takes off his jacket and sits down on the couch. Mary walks back out of the kitchen and sets a plate and a cup of tea on the coffee table. Dean doesn't hesitate and grabs his fork. He savors every piece he puts into his mouth.

 

“This is really good mom! You always know what I need.”

 

Mary looks at her son and then sits back on the sofa crossing her legs.

 

“Yeah, so spill it.”

 

Dean looks up from his pie in confusion. Mary chuckles a little before she points at her own mouth.

 

“Dean, slow down. You're getting pie all over your chin.”

 

Dean wipes away the pie on his chin and begins eating again. He swallows the last bit and then sets his plate back down.

 

“Isn't it nice to just sit here and not say anything at all.”

 

Mary looks displeased as she stares at Dean coaxing him with her eyebrows.

 

“Alright, stop with the angry eyebrows. It's Cas. He's upset about how court went and he isn't coping with it well. I've tried everything I could to make things right, but he's just becoming a shell.”

 

Mary lowered her eyebrows and then sighed. She put her hands in her lap to indicate that she was about to go full on mother mode.

 

“It's not you Dean. It's not even him. He's had something tragic happen to him, and it takes a while to get over. I can't even begin to think about if John or anybody for that matter ripped you and Sam away from me. I would die without you two. He's going through something no parent would ever want to go through. It's probably even worse for him though because he didn't even get a chance to be the father he wanted to be. The only thing you can do for him Dean is just be there and give him time.”

 

Dean finishes his tea and nods his head in understanding.

 

“Thanks mom. You always seem to know what to say.”

 

Mary smiles and gets up to take Dean's dishes to the sink. As Mary passes to the kitchen John walks through the front door with two bags. Dean guessed it was Chinese food. That was the only take out food Mary and John really enjoyed. John sets the food on the table and then walks over to the living room. Dean gets up to greet John with a hug and John reciprocates. They break away and John smiles down at Dean.

 

“You are staying for dinner right? Don't tell me I got extra for no reason.”

 

Dean smiles and then walks over to the kitchen table.

 

“Of course I'm staying. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”

 

Castiel gets in the door of his empty house and tosses himself on to the couch. He hated fighting with Dean. The arguments seemed to be irrelevant and time consuming. They also seemed to come about a lot more now a days. Castiel took his shoes off and threw them across the living room. He picked up the television remote and flipped through the channels. He settled on a crappy reality television show. He set the remote down on the coffee table and searched through his pockets for his phone. He hoped Dean would text him so he could apologize to him. He didn't mean to be a huge pain in the ass earlier, but life was truly getting to him. He unlocked his phone and then dragged the page down to reveal his notifications. He had a few missed calls and one text from Dean.

 

**Dean: I'm sorry about earlier. I'm going to stay at my parent's house for a bit. I'm eating dinner here. Order a pizza and I'll pay you back for it when I get there. It's on me. I love you and I mean it.**

 

Castiel typed out a reply and hit send.

 

**Castiel: Thank you! I'll see you when you get here. I love you too, and I'm so sorry Dean. I know you were only trying to help. Say hi to Mary and John for me.**

 

Castiel dialed pizza hut and ordered a large sausage and cheese pizza. He hung up the phone and looked at the call log that was now on display. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity as he saw who the missed calls were from. He dialed the number back and waited as the tones vibrated into his ear.

 

“Castiel?”

 

Crying.

 

“Yes this is he, who am I speaking to?”

 

More crying.

 

“It's Aleesia, Ashley's sister.”

 

Castiel sat up on the couch at full attention now.

 

“Is everything okay? I haven't heard from any of you? What's going on?”

 

More crying.

 

“Castiel, it's Ashley. How soon can you make it to Denver?”

 

Castiel fidgeted with his shirt before he cleared his throat.

 

“I can come now. I'll be there in a day or two. What's going on?”

 

More crying.

 

“We can't do this over the phone. Can you please come up here. I'll text you all the info. Catch the first plane out you can get on.”

 

 

 


	21. My Sister's Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy reading!

“Are you sure, Cas? I could go with you.”

 

Dean leaned on Castiel's bedroom door. Looking around the room that had quickly became theirs in a way. Dean spent many nights in here since the trial. He zoned back in on Castiel zipping through the closet and tossing clothes on to their bed. He wanted to laugh at how chaotic he looked as he didn't stop to take any breaks. He knew the moment was not appropriate to be laughing at. Dean readjusted to lean on his other foot. Castiel didn't even look up to acknowledge Dean's question.

 

“Cas, do you hear me? I said...”

 

Cas stopped, leaning against his suitcase. “I know what you said Dean. I appreciate the offer, but I think I have to do this on my own. I don't want to drag you through this. You have no ties to this.”

 

Dean's expression dropped and he looked at the floor. “I don't have ties to this? I'm with you Cas! So, yes I'm involved in this. I didn't sleep with the woman, but I'm as much a part of this then you would like me to be.”

 

Castiel started throwing things into the suitcase again. He looked back at the closet and then at his suitcase satisfied. He zipped it up having to sit on it a few times to get it to zip, and then he sat on the edge of the bed facing Dean.

 

“Dean, go to work, visit your family, do normal things. I will be back before you know it. It'll be like a blink. Come here.”

 

Dean let go of the door frame that he was clutching on to. He walked over to Cas and then sat down looking at the ground. Castiel reached up and grabbed Dean's chin. He maneuvered his head and closed in on Dean's lips. He kissed him gently. He stayed on Dean's lips savoring the kiss. He pulled back and looked Dean in his eyes.

“Everything is fine. Everything I got going with you is good. Do not take me not wanting you to go as me shutting you out.”

 

Dean breathed in deeply. “I've just been worried about you. We did kind of jump into something I'm not to familiar with. I just want to be supportive, and be there for you without messing all of this up. You were there for me when things went bad with Lisa. I want to be with you Cas.”

 

Castiel kissed Dean again. “You are with me Dean. You don't have to go above and beyond to show me you care. I appreciate the little gestures. You attempting to want to go with me proves that. I want you here though.”

 

Dean swallowed and nodded his head before he retracted from Castiel's hands. He stood up and then walked out to the living room. Castiel looked at his suitcase and then checked his phone. He sent one text and closed it.

 

_**Me:I'm on the next flight out. I'll be there tomorrow around 6 AM.** _

 

 

Castiel walked through the airport with purpose. He collected his luggage and then made it through the sliding doors. He walked to the front where people were dropping off and picking up. He saw a few tearful goodbyes from people. He also saw a few happy reunions. He waited in solace for his uber to get there. He didn't have to wait long as he saw a maroon Chevy Avalanche pull up and gesture at him. He walked towards the truck and opened the back door. The man nodded and Castiel climbed inside the back seat.

 

“I'm Pete.”

 

Castiel waved at the driver. “I'm Castiel.”

 

The driver looked into the backseat. “Wow, that's a lot to take in.”

 

Castiel looked out the window. “I've been told. You can call me Cas if it's easier. I don't care what route you want to take just make it the shortest.”

 

Pete turned back around and pulled out of the drop off zone. He weaved in and out of traffic and then finally made it to the hospital. Castiel nodded and waved bye to Pete.

 

“Good luck bro! Make sure to rate me.”

 

Pete sped off leaving Castiel a little distraught. Castiel walked into the hospital and up to the front desk.

 

“I'm looking for an Ashley Thompson? My name is Castiel Novak.”

 

The nurse looked at Castiel and then gave a shy smile before she clicked a few buttons on the computer.

 

“Are you family honey?”

 

Castiel pivoted from one foot to the other debating on whether to lie or not.

 

“She's the mother of my child.”

 

The nurse clicked a few more buttons and then paused reading the screen.

 

“She's in room 220 on the second floor. I'll let the nurses up there know so they can give you clearance.”

 

Castiel nodded at the nurse before he ran to the elevator. He pushed the button for the second floor and waited. He shifted from one foot to the other as the longest elevator ride he ever took came to an end. He stepped out of the elevator and paced the halls. He found the nurses station and walked over to introduce himself. The nurses expected him since they had already been given a heads up. They motioned him towards the room. He found room 220 after a few minutes of walking. He peeked around the door frame and saw Ashley hooked up to several machines. He saw Aleesia sleep on the couch beside the window. He didn't want to wake her, but he wanted to know how this happened. He pranced inside the room, being careful not to make any unnecessary noises. Aleesia stirred and then her eyes jolted open. She looked scared for a few seconds before realizing who the intruder was in the room. She got up and pushed Castiel outside. Castiel followed until they were a safe distance from the room. Aleesia stared at Castiel and then stuttered as she tried to explain the situation.

 

“I'm not mad at you. I should be because this wouldn't have happened if you two would have just worked it out instead of being idiots. You two brought out the big guns at the trial and Ashley paid the price. She's in critical condition. They don't think that she's going to make it out of her coma.”

 

Castiel swallowed hard. “What happened?”

 

“I'm not exactly sure of the details myself, but it had something to do with riding in a nice fancy car that was registered to my sister. She crashed into the guardrail going about 70 miles per hour. She didn't go far down the hill, but she went far enough to leave a shit ton of damage. The only thing that really saved her was the seat belt she remembered to wear. She hardly ever wears seat belts. I mean I knew Raphael was a sick son of a bitch, but to go this far is ridiculous. She mentioned for weeks that she thought someone was following her, but I didn't listen. I thought she was crazy. She swore up and down it was one of her old clients that she met through him. The trial just trudged up old dirt and helped Raphael learn Ashley's new alias. I knew she was being stupid to go through with it, but she was persistent to make you pay. Which is why I called.”

 

Castiel blinked a few times trying to grasp the story that was being told. “Why would I have something to do with this. She left town. She didn't want to work it out. I tried to talk to her about raising our baby together. This just doesn't make any sense.”

 

Aleesia wrapped her arms around herself. “Castiel, that was not her end game. She didn't want to co parent. Me and her are the product of co-parenting. She didn't want that for Julianna. She wanted to be with you Castiel. She wanted you to give her a chance. So you and her could be a family. She cried almost everyday when that trial was happening. She wanted to give you custody because she knew it would be hard doing it by herself. I mean the only thing that was keeping her sane through the entire thing was her lawyer. That's why she moved, you know.”

 

Castiel sat down on the chair in the hallway. He wrapped his hands around his head. “What did my father have to do with her moving?”

Aleesia sat down beside Castiel. “How do you think she could afford the fancy car that was registered to her? Your father offered to pay her a heavy settlement each month to ghost and stay gone. He said something about it would help you grow a backbone. So when you were actually ready for a family and a real job in the family business, you would be strong enough to handle it. He said you couldn't afford mistakes.”

 

Castiel got up and paced and then punched the wall. He punched it hard enough to feel pain, but soft enough to not leave marks or holes. His mind started to spin and he tried to focus and not cause a scene. He sat back down and rubbed his head as if to rub away the entire scenario. Aleesia started to rub small circles on his back. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

 

“I dragged you here because I know for a fact my sister is a fighter, but to survive something like that, is not happening. I love my sister and I would do anything for her, but I'm young and my life is not what it's chalked up to be right now.”

 

Castiel looked up with bloodshot eyes that were rimmed with tears. “What are you trying to say? What are you trying to tell me?”

 

Aleesia sighed as she continued to rub circles on Castiel's back.

 

“This whole thing is messy as it is so I want to clear up some things before my sister....”

 

Aleesia stopped and stilled as she thought about what to say next.

 

“When she leaves me, I take Julianna. It's in her will that I take Julianna and the rest of the settlement that your father planned to give my sister. The settlement ends when Julianna is eighteen years old. Since my life is a ship wreck, I am in no condition to be taking care of a baby that's not even a year old yet. I want to give her to you Castiel.”

 

Castiel wiped away the tears that were starting to form and drop onto his cheeks. “You want to give her to me?”

 

“Yes, I want to give her to you. Legally, I cant. You and I both know what the judge said and there's no way he's going to sign the papers to let you have her. The only reason why I even checked out was because I have a clean record all around, a house, a car, and a job. If it wasn't for that I wouldn't be getting her either. Lets face the facts, you're fit. You're her father. My sister isn't....going...to make it. I'm unfit, and I love my niece, but this is just the better option. I can always come visit. I have a plan and it's going to work. It's a loophole actually. Do you want her?”

 


	22. Closing Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave you all hanging like that. I've been working on other stuff so please be patient with me. Happy reading!

“She's absolutely right. How close are you to Dean Winchester?”

 

Castiel looked into Josie's eyes and hesitated for a moment. Aleesia nudged him in the shoulder to continue the conversation.

 

“He lives with me. We're together and I feel like he's honestly the love of my life.”

 

Josie wrote some things down on her piece of paper.

 

“That's how you’re going to get Julianna. I don’t want to sound insensitive, but Dean is literally your meal ticket here. The trial got pretty nasty, but I've talked to the judge and he will accept our agreement. The judge didn't want to write you off completely in the first place. His love for family is a weakness, and we can exploit that. We’re going to give Dean Winchester temporary guardianship of Julianna. If you and Aleesia both agree to the terms, it will be a lot easier to file the paperwork since it'll be consensual guardianship. Dean will have to live separately from you for six months while you complete drug and alcohol counseling, parenting classes, and the works. It will even be in your favor if you have everything together financially. The judge has already drawn up the papers for your visitation rights so you can still see her even when Dean has her. We can make our plea after the six months since it takes a year from the initial hearing to appeal. I will be your lawyer throughout this whole process, pro bono. I feel horrible about how the first trial went and frankly, I could use the exposure. Ever since I cut ties with Crowley all of my clients have been too scared to do business with me. They stuck it out with Crowley. I feel that he honestly used blackmail to persuade half of them. You two are my first clients since the split. Here, take some of my business cards and spread the word please.”

 

Josie handed five cards to each of them and then smiled. Castiel and Aleesia looked at each other before both of them stood up. They both shook Josie's hand and exited her office. They made their way back out to the lobby. They waved at the blonde receptionist and exited the building. Castiel and Aleesia walked towards the parking lot. Aleesia stopped and put her hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel stilled and turned towards her. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to avoid the unavoidable. He just didn’t want to think about anything else other than what was at stake.

 

“Castiel, I don't want you to be a stranger. It was unfortunate what happened to my sister, but I am not my sister. I want to stay connected with you and Dean for Julianna's sake. She has to know our side of the family too. It’s small but I feel it will lessen most of the curiosity later. I can never replace her mother, but I want to be an aunt.”

 

Castiel nodded slowly trying to take in what Aleesia was saying.

 

“You will never be a stranger. My daughter is and will remain the most important person in my life, and I would do anything for her. If that means she will be taken away from me for six months then so be it. If the court wants me to do a hundred classes before she comes back to me I’ll do that. So if getting along with you is going to be better for her than that's what will happen. I never had a problem with you to begin with, and I don’t want there to be a problem now. I just want to say thank you, for everything! You making this decision is important to me because you're putting trust in me that I can do this. A lot of people wouldn’t have made that decision so easily.”

 

Aleesia looked at the ground while trying to spit out her words. Her expression was emotionless and she looked distant.

 

“All I ask of you is to please, don’t blame my sister. She was a victim too. She just wanted to do right by Julianna. She fucked up bad, but she was not a bad person. She tried her best at everything and she wanted it to work no matter what circumstances you two met on. I want you to come to her funeral. She would've wanted it.”

 

Castiel stared at the ground and then back towards his car. He silently picked at the hem of his button up.

 

“Yeah...yeah, I’ll go to the funeral. I have to pay respects to my daughter’s mother. It's the right thing to do, and if it wasn’t for her I wouldn’t have Julianna.”

 

Aleesia bit her lip and then smiled up at Castiel. She turned and headed in the opposite direction towards her car.

 

͠  ʘ͠     

 

It rained, and it rained hard. Castiel huddled closer to Dean under the white tent. Aleesia and a couple of Ashley's friends were on the other side of the casket. Aleesia had spoken to Castiel before the funeral, and she congratulated him on his progress with his counseling. Julianna was with Dean's mother. Julianna had grown to love Mary overtime. Ashley's mother didn't even bother to show up. Aleesia mentioned their mother was off in Aspen with her husband. Castiel spit at the thought that a mother could be so heartless. She didn’t even come to her own daughter’s funeral. How pathetic. Her father had died not shortly after Ashley. It was a pulmonary aneurism that killed him instantly. Luckily, Aleesia had said that they both had made peace with their estranged father. They had both welcomed him into their lives with open arms. Castiel felt horrible that Aleesia had to endure two losses in the short matter of months. Aleesia brushed it off saying that Ashley's loss is the only one that hurt. She said even though she forgave her father she could not cry over someone who was a stranger. There wasn't a single dry eye around the casket. The preacher tried to wrap up his eulogy and still remain respectful. The preacher was an old family friend and had frowned upon Ashley. Her reputation and lifestyle were tarnished with the people who knew her. Aleesia said a few short words for her sister before she choked up and had to be carried away. White roses collected on top of the casket as it was lowered into the ground.

 

͠  ʘ͠

 

Castiel sat on the edge of the plush couch. He looked at the huge picture that hung above the fireplace. It was a picture of happier and simpler times. Chuck, Michael, Gabriel and Castiel were all dressed in white among a black backdrop. Every one of them was smiling at the camera with not a care in the world. Michael had passed away shortly after Castiel graduated college. He had not been as lucky as Castiel, and sadly he let the drugs consume him. Chuck had distanced himself from Castiel after that. He blamed him entirely. Michael was four years older than Castiel. Michael started doing drugs four years before Castiel. Castiel couldn’t do anything but laugh at the irony, because in Chuck’s eyes he would always be the monster. He hadn't spoken to Gabriel since the Lisa fiasco. They were always the closest. He helped Gabriel through law school. He would probably never speak to him again. As long as he would remain by Dean’s side Gabriel would be a mirage. That was their only family picture. As Castiel stared at the picture he didn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching. Chuck came walking out of his office, but froze once he saw Castiel.

 

“What are you doing here? Who let you in my house?”

 

Castiel didn't move from the spot on the couch.

 

“Hello father? I would ask you how you are, but frankly I don't care.”

 

Chuck walked up to Castiel with a blind fury raging in his eyes.

 

“I'm going to give you five seconds to get out of my house or....”

 

Castiel laughed. Castiel actually laughed. Not a chuckle, but a full belly obnoxious kind of laugh.

 

“Or what? What Chuck? What are you going to do to me that you haven't already done? Any man that tries to keep me from my family has already done enough.”

 

Chuck stilled. He stared at Castiel with a confused expression. His body teetered from one side to the other.

 

“How do you know about that? You know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm going to save you the speech about me doing it for your own good, and I'm going to ask you to do the right thing. However you found out it doesn't matter. Leave her where she's at. You’re not ready Castiel and you'll destroy her. You’ll destroy her just like you destroyed Michael. Having a child out of wedlock was already terrible. Now you want to corrupt her too. I have to put my foot down somewhere dammit.”

 

Castiel ran at Chuck throwing him against the wall. Castiel slammed his fist into the wall beside Chuck’s head. He glared his father down.

 

“Like you did any better. You were a horrible father! I will do right by my daughter, and it's none of your concern of my marital affairs. I don't want to ever see your face around again. You already had your chance to be a decent father, and you blew it. Now you have messed up your chance to be a grandfather. This is the last time we will ever speak. You might want to bump up your security around here. It wasn't that hard to get in. FYI, Michael destroyed himself. I was never the pressure. He was always his own anchor.”

 

Castiel let go of his father’s shirt and pulled away. Chuck stared at his son in shock.

 

“You take that shit back. You take it back. You were the demon Castiel. Castiel don’t you walk away from me dammit!”

 

Castiel gathered his coat, and then walked out of his father’s house. He didn't look back.

 

͠  ʘ͠

 

 “Castiel, if you don't hurry up you’re going to be late.”

 

Castiel pushed the eggs around on his plate, and then pushed the receiver closer to his ear.

 

“This is the day you possibly get your daughter and your boyfriend back, and you’re sitting there complaining about your breakfast. You’re going to be late.”

 

Castiel ate another bite of bacon. He downed the rest of his orange juice. He looked at his plate in disgust. His nerves would not allow him to eat anything else. He walked his plate to the trashcan, and threw the rest of his breakfast in the trash.

 

“Your right, what the fuck am I doing? Wish me luck! I want you both to come home to me. These six months have been the worst six months of my life.”

 

Castiel listened to Dean fidget with something repeatedly. He paced the living room looking for his keys and wallet. He gathered them up and threw on his trench coat. He placed everything in the pockets and then waited for Dean to say something.

 

“Hold on a sec Cas. I'm going to have to put you down.”

 

Castiel listened as Dean dropped the receiver. He heard soft crying in the background and his heart ached. He saw his daughter during his visitations, but having her home with him was another story. He decorated her nursery in pink and brown. He just finished painting the walls last week. He was ready for her to come home. He worked his ass off to do right by her. The courts had to place her where she belonged. He promised himself he would no longer miss a moment of her life. Dean picked up the receiver again.

 

“Sorry about that. I had to pick Julianna up and coddle her for a minute. She won't go back to sleep if you don't. I wish you luck. We want to come home Cas. My mom is killing me with her cooking. I swear I have gained twenty pounds since I got here.”

 

Castiel waited for a second to respond.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

Castiel heard a muffled sigh on the other end of the line.

 

“I love you too, Cas. I will kill you if I get stuck here. I love my mom but seriously I’m a jellyroll now. You’ll see!”

 

Dean laughed heartily and Castiel's heart swelled. Dean quieted down till his laugh was only gasps. Castiel waited until Dean could catch his breath before he spoke.

 

“I bet you’re a cute jellyroll.”

 

Dean sighed again. It was out of aggravation, but Castiel could tell it was nothing but love.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later.”

 

Castiel hung up the phone, and hustled out the door.

 

͠  ʘ͠

“I believe my client was not represented accurately during the first hearing. Yes, my client has a dark past. Yes, my client has done things that no human can possibly fathom. Regardless of those facts my client has also changed. My client has not touched any drug or alcohol paraphernalia since Miss Victoria’s unfortunate demise. I believe in second chances, and my client deserves a second chance. He’s worked harder than anyone I know to earn it.”

 

Josie sat down in the chair beside Castiel. She took out a few papers from her briefcase and tapped them on the table. Judge Alder ran his fingers through his beard.

 

“Castiel, I’ve heard enough from your lawyer. I want to hear from you. Why do you think you deserve a second chance?”

 

Castiel stood up and looked Judge Alder in the eye. “I feel like I deserve a second chance because I didn’t even get a first. I want to prove to her that she has someone she can always depend on because I didn’t get that. I want to make sure she always feels loved, and even though she can get love from anyone, love from a father or mother is the most important kind. I just want to want to see to it that she knows I fought for her, and that I’ve changed for her. She deserves her father. It doesn’t matter about what I deserve.”

 

Judge Alder looked Castiel up and down. “You may sit down now Mr. Novak, I have come to a decision.”


	23. Number 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed this story. This was my first fic that I started writing when I joined this site, and I'm proud I was able to finish it. This story was really unique to me in a way because it focused solely on dialogue and real situations. I didn't know if I was going to do it justice or not, but at the end of the day I didn't care. I just wrote, and that's all you can do on here. If you loved it then great, but if you hated it i won't be mad. I'm just happy I accomplished something. Happy reading lovelies!  
> (There was a little mishap with Julianna's name. I magically changed it to a name that I was using for another fic. Sorry! It's fixed now though. It should be I hope.)

“Nine…ten, ready or not here I come!”

Dean sped off in the direction of the rose bushes. He was about to check behind them when something moved on his left side.

“There you are! You can’t run from the tickle monster!”

Dean chased behind Julianna and snatched her into a big hug. He tickled her stomach and underarms. She squealed with laughter and screamed at the top of her lungs. Dean held on to her as she tried to fight her way out of his grasp.

“Dean, put Julianna down!”

Dean turned towards Castiel and sulked. “We’re playing Cas. Tell him Jewel we’re playing, right?”

Julianna stuck her tongue out at Castiel. “Daddy, we play!”

Dean waved Castiel off and laughed before he tickled Julianna again.

“I thought after three years she would start taking her father’s side.”

Dean laughed and put Julianna down. Julianna took off running. “She is taking her father’s side.”

Dean walked over to Castiel and leaned in close giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. He held up his left hand revealing his wedding band.

“I’m her father too, and don’t you forget it.”

Castiel kissed the wedding band on Dean’s finger. “I know I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Dean rolled his eyes before he took off after Julianna again. Castiel watched the scene unfold before him. He smiled to himself and startled as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“Are we late?”

Castiel turned around and smiled at Mary and John.

“No, not at all Mary do you want to help me set up in the kitchen?”

John sped off in Dean’s direction, Mary nodded and followed Castiel. Once they reached the kitchen Castiel opened the refrigerator and took out a pink cake that had a tiara resting on top of it. He handed Mary some decorations and she got to work setting them up. The doorbell rang and Castiel dropped the paper plates he was holding on the cabinet. He walked to the front door and opened it.

“Hey, where is the birthday girl?”

Sam pulled Castiel into a hug. Jessica handed him the boxes she was holding. Castiel took them and stepped aside to let them in.

“She’s out back with Dean and John. Come in!”

Sam and Jessica walked towards the kitchen. Castiel stared after them before he turned back towards the door. He moved to shut it but stopped when he saw his brother walking up the driveway. Gabriel and his wife Kali were walking side by side and smiling at Castiel. Castiel didn’t think Gabriel would actually show up. They had slowly made up over the years, but things were still rocky.  Gabriel had started seeing a therapist not long after Lisa had left him. His therapist encouraged him to rekindle rocky relationships in his life. She felt that it would help him to have some stability.  So, he reached out to Castiel in hopes to be forgiven for shunning him all those years. It took Castiel awhile to come around, but he had gave in and tried to build a relationship with his estranged brother. He also reached out to Dean and apologized. Dean forgave him without question. He wasn’t hooked on Lisa anymore, and he told Castiel he had found someone better so he forgave Gabriel. Lisa had also reached out to Dean. Dean talks to her every once in a blue moon to catch up, but she has since moved to another state, and has married. Gabriel has also stopped working at their father’s firm as well. Once he found out what Chuck did to Castiel during the trial he saw who he was modeling his life after. He cut ties, but still talks to Chuck every now and then. Chuck still refuses to be a decent father to Castiel, and now he blames Castiel for not being able to see his granddaughter. Castiel wouldn’t allow that man near his family in a million years.

“Hey bro, we’re here for the party. I got Julianna something, but it’s for when she’s much older.”

Gabriel handed Castiel a card and winked at him.

“That’s for the little squirt when she reaches eighteen. It’s already pre-loaded. Kali and I will be loading money on to it each month until she hits the big 1-8. It’s 500 on there for now though. I figure something that will benefit her later on in life is a better present than a Barbie doll that will be torn up in a week.”

Castiel stared in shock at Gabriel. He pulled Gabriel into a hug.

“Thank you both, this means a lot to us.”

Kali moved to hug Castiel and Castiel reciprocated. He stepped aside inviting them in the house. They walked towards the kitchen to join Jessica and Mary. Castiel closed the door and walked back out to the yard. Sam, Dean, and John were playing touch football with Julianna. Julianna was running the ball as far as her little legs would carry her. He moved towards the barbeque grill and took off the slabs of ribs and hamburgers that were about to burn. He walked everything back into the house and set it out on display. He maneuvered through the kitchen and found the big pink number three candle that went on top of the cake. Jessica, Mary, Kali, and Gabriel were laughing and carrying on a deep conversation. Instead of joining a conversation he would have to catch up on he gathered the presents and set them up on the table. The whole house looked like something out of a fairy tale. There were pink and gold balloons everywhere dancing on the ceilings and bobbling on the floor. There were pink streamers hanging from the walls. Princess and tiara stickers were plastered on the wall. Julianna wanted a pink and sparkly princess birthday, and Castiel could actually say he delivered. There was another knock on the door that startled him. He trudged through the balloons on the floor and opened the door.

“I was beginning to worry that you weren’t going to show up. Who’s this?”

Aleesia smiled at Castiel and pointed to the man standing next to her.

“This is my fiancé, Bruce. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about him sooner. He proposed a few weeks ago, and I’ve just been in honeymoon bliss lately.”

Castiel hugged Aleesia and shook Bruce’s hand. “Don’t worry about it. Do we get an invitation to the wedding?”

Aleesia laughed and nodded her head. “Yes, and I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Do you think Julianna would want to be a flower girl in the wedding?”

Castiel smiled brightly revealing all his teeth. “I think she would love that. Honestly, I think she would steal the show. She’s been obsessed with princess this and princess that. When is the wedding?”

Castiel looked at the both of them and then shook his head. “I’m sorry! I’m being very rude. Come in, both of you.”

Aleesia and Bruce walked in the house and found spots on the sofa. Castiel sat down in the chair opposite them.

“To answer your question though, the wedding is going to be in December. I have always wanted a snow wedding. Do not ask me why.”

Castiel laughed and nodded his head in agreement. “December weddings are really nice. Dean and I had a fall wedding and it was nice as well. I was honestly shooting for December. So, you’re not the only one.”

Aleesia kissed Bruce on the cheek and they began to have their own hushed conversation. Castiel excused himself and walked back to the backyard. He called everyone in to eat and to cut the cake. Dean picked up Julianna and threw her on his shoulders. He bounced like he was horse holding on to her legs and pink dress. He made horse sounds until he reached the sliding doors. He took her off his shoulders and carried her in the house. Everyone piled in the small kitchen and huddled around the birthday cake. Castiel lit the candle as Dean held Julianna in front of the cake. Everyone started singing happy birthday as Julianna clapped and cheered. Castiel looked on with fondness. He told Julianna to make a wish. Julianna closed her eyes and then blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com) I have a lot of fics that I'm working on, and I'm dying to talk about them.


	24. First Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a time stamp since the story is already finished. There will be a few more. Time stamps were inspired by DropOfStars. Thank you for your comment and I promised you some time stamps so here we go.

“Dad, stop your embarrassing me.” Julianna looked over at her father who was snapping pictures as she twirled in her gold dress. It’s her first prom and she’s going with a senior. She’s only a sophomore but being the homecoming queen for basketball probably made her ping on every guy’s radar. She examined herself in the mirror and smiled at the reflection. She once felt uncomfortable in her own skin. Having two fathers who were both so unlike her was overwhelming. She was once ashamed of her brown skin, but not anymore. It took a lot of help from her fathers to understand that she was beautiful just like her mother. She hadn’t met her mother a day in her life but she heard one thing constantly ‘Your mother was very strong willed and didn’t take shit from anyone’. She looked back into the mirror and had to admit her father was right, ‘Gold was her color’. She wore gold high heels to match and hoped she wouldn’t break her neck. She wasn’t the most girly type of female she was more tomboyish if anything. Her hair was pinned back in a curly up do and her makeup was made up of soft neutral browns. She blinked her green eyes and flapped her long eyelashes. She rubbed her lips together to smear her lipstick around.

Her father smiled at her as he sat down his camera. “Julianna, you look beautiful sweetheart. Dean should be here any minute. He wants to make a proper introduction with your date, whatever that means.” Julianna let Castiel hug her and reciprocated with as much force as he gave her. She clung to him like it was the last hug she would ever get. It had always been a force of habit ever since she was little. She let go of the embrace and twirled around some more trying to get use to the heavy weight of the dress. Castiel watched her until the front door opened. “Where are you both at? I want to see my daughter.”

Dean flew into the living room and gave Julianna a once over and then gasped. “Wow, Jewel you’re going to knock your date out. I’m going to have to get really acquainted with him before you both leave out of here.”

Julianna rolled her eyes at her father. “Don’t embarrass me more than he has.” Julianna points at Castiel before giving him a quick smile.

Dean walks over to Julianna and hugs her. “Remember what I told you about the birds and the bee’s right?”

Julianna scrunches up her eyebrows. “Not exactly, you kind of talked about it before you said ‘you weren’t any good at this shit’, then you told me to talk to Cas about it. Excuse my language.”

Dean blinks and then looks at Castiel. “Well, do you remember what Cas told you about it then?”

Julianna laughs and then nods her head as she lets go of Dean. “Yeah, I remember and nothing is going to happen. I promise. If it does I’ll kick his ass. Excuse my language.”

Dean softly nudges Julianna on the chin. “That’s my girl.”

The doorbell rings and Castiel walks to get it. Dean hears talking at the door and then footsteps. Castiel walks back into the room followed by a guy behind him. Dean notices the guy is tall, like Sammy tall. The guy hands Julianna a beige corsage. He’s dressed in a black suit with a gold tie it kind of clashes with his fair skin. He has his hair swopped back with gel. It looks like he walked out of a magazine. Dean is actually impressed his daughter has good taste. Dean shakes the guy’s hand. He learns his name is Brett Harper. He looks at Julianna with love in his eyes and it makes Dean wonder how long that’s been going on. Julianna is practically rolling her eyes now trying to excuse her and Brett from the conversation. “We really have to get going guys’ or were not going to make prom. Brett rented a limo so we have a way there and back. I’ll be home at 12.”

Dean grabs Julianna’s arm. “Excuse me, not 12 you’ll be home at 11.” Dean turns his attention to Brett. “You have her home at 11.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “Dean, there kids let them have fun. Julianna is responsible and you heard her earlier. She’s got this.”

Dean lets go of Julianna’s arm and wipes a hand over his mouth. “Fine, 12 then. Bye sweetheart.”

Julianna waves to them as she heads out the door. Castiel looks at Dean. “Shit, I didn’t get a picture of the both of them together.”

Dean laughs at Castiel. “Oh, don’t worry about that. It won’t even matter. We’ll probably never see him again.”


	25. Raymond Middle School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp #2. Happy reading!

“I don’t see how my daughter is the problem?” Castiel sits at the edge of his chair gripping the arms with his hands. He stares at the principal for Raymond Middle School.

“My husband’s right. I have damn good authority to press charges on this school, and the children responsible for this whole mess.” Dean grabs Castiel’s hand and rubs it with his fingers.

The principle for Raymond Middle School, Miss. Tessa looks at both Castiel and Dean with tension in her shoulders. “I don’t think that’s necessary. We can work something else out. I wouldn’t want the situation to get worse in any way. How about I talk to the parents of the children responsible, and we all come to an agreement.”

Castiel stands and stomps his foot on the ground. “Agreement! The only people who should be agreeing to anything are me, my husband, and the victim which happens to my daughter. I demand those children be put in some type of disciplinary school, or be suspended from attending altogether. I’m tired of this happening. This isn’t the first time she’s come home like this. Do you have children, Miss. Tessa?”

Tessa shakes her head as she checks her watch. Castiel slams his hand on her desk, and startles her out of her reverie. “Then you have no idea what it’s like for your daughter to come home crying with gum in her hair, or a scraped up knee from falling while running from her peers, or in this instance from her braided ponytail being chopped off with scissors. You have no idea what it’s like! I demand some action be taken or I will take matters into my own hands. I will be happy to get the police involved on grounds of harassment.”

Tessa gulps nervously before she buzzes her secretary. “Hey, Sheila can you get me the names and files of the students that were involved in the incident that happened this morning?”

Tessa smiles at Dean and Castiel as she fidgets with her pen, waiting for Sheila. Sheila walks in with files in hand, and tosses them on the desk. “Here, you go that should be all of them. Do you need anything else?”

Tessa waves her off as she starts skimming through the files. “Thank you, Sheila.”

Sheila shuts the door behind her and Dean gets up from his chair. “I’m going to go wait outside with Julianna. If we’re not there still by the time you get done, we’re in the car. Hopefully all this can be sorted out in a civil manner, Principle Tessa.”

Dean walks out of the room leaving an angry Castiel with a sweating Tessa. “I can suspend all the students for 10 days each. It’s not enough of an offense for me to suspend for the whole year. I can get each student’s parent involved, but I cannot dictate what each parent does to discipline their child.”

Castiel stands up fuming. “You do that then; I want every student responsible to take their part of the blame. I will see to it that it gets done by checking back in. As for Julianna you might as well take her file out too because she will no longer be going here. I don’t care if I have to pay for a private school. She’s getting out of here, and she’s not coming back.”

Castiel walks out of Tessa’s office and slams the door on his way out. He heads straight for the car and climbs in with a crying Julianna, and an emotional Dean. Dean tries to soothe her the best way he can. “I’m sorry honey that this had to happen to you. People can be cruel in this world. You shouldn’t hold grudges, you should be forgiving, but don’t forget about any of the mistreatment you face. Do you understand me? Let that drive you every day to be the best person that you can be. So you can comfort anyone else who ever goes through what you went through today.”

Julianna wipes her tears on her shirt before Dean hands her a Kleenex. He helps her clean her face and smiles at her. “Cas, I think we should take her somewhere nice to fix all this.”

Julianna looks between her fathers with a confused expression on her face. “Where are we going?”

Dean smiles back at her as he helps her with her seatbelt. “We’re going somewhere really special, pumpkin.”

Julianna growls at Dean. “I’m 11; I can buckle my own seatbelt dad.”

“I know baby.” Dean turns back around and gives a nod to Cas.

They pull away from the school and get on the road to drive downtown. They pull into a parking space in front of a shabby building that’s painted pink and yellow. It has white trim all around it. “Where are we? What is this place?”

“This…this is a barber shop honey. We haven’t taken you to one before because you haven’t needed it. Dean’s been trimming your hair for you ever since you were younger, but this situation calls for it.” Castiel gets out of the car and walks over to help Julianna out of her seatbelt. He’s rewarded with a frown and growl from her also. Dean unbuckles his seat belt and climbs out of the car meeting Castiel and Julianna before they walk into the building together. The door chimes as they shut it behind them. A plump ebony skinned woman raises her head to meet their stares. “Hey, how are you all doin’ today?”

Julianna shies behind Castiel’s legs. Dean smiles at the woman before responding with a curt nod. “We’re doing alright, I guess. It’s just been a long day.”

The woman looks down at Julianna and smiles at the trembling girl. “I see you’re here for your first haircut?”

Castiel nudges Julianna forward toward the woman, but Julianna doesn’t respond. “She’s never had a haircut before.” Castiel turns Julianna’s back toward the woman. “But as you can see, today she needs one.”

The woman scowls and puts her hand over her heart before she walks over to Julianna. “May I?”

Castiel gives the woman permission before she takes Julianna’s hair in her hands. “Oh my gosh, sweetie what happened?”

Castiel sighs getting the woman’s attention. “Julianna has, excuse me, had bullies at school. We have since removed her from the school, but I’m afraid it was too late since the damage is already done.”

The woman scrunches her eyebrows and then gives a look of determination. “Not on my watch! I’m Missouri by the way. Your daughter’s hair is in good hands. Come on, Suga.”

Missouri extends her arm for Julianna to grab. Julianna takes it with slight hesitation; she’s pulled to a chair. “I have the perfect style to fix all this mess.”

Julianna smiles into the mirror before Missouri gets to work with the scissors. Castiel and Dean take a seat in the waiting chairs. They talk to each other in whispers about the rest of the meeting with Tessa. An hour passes before Missouri sets the scissors down and swings the chair around. Castiel and Dean look up at Julianna who is giggling from the chair spin. Castiel gasps in surprise and Dean’s gasp follows. Castiel waits a few seconds, observing the hairstyle as Missouri continues to spin the chair slowly. Julianna’s jet black hair is in a short pixie cut with wisps of hair cut in varying lengths. She looks beautiful. “Wow, I…thank you! It’s perfect Missouri. Thank you so much.”

“Don’t thank me, it’s the least I could do. I want to let Julianna know that there are monsters in the world, but there are also people that help pick up the pieces after the attack.”

Castiel and Dean retrieve Julianna from the spinning chair. Dean nods in thanks as he walks her outside after Julianna hugs her. Missouri meets Castiel’s eyes. “I don’t want to intrude but I want to let you know, that child is going to have a hard time. I think you know why. Please protect her, teach her as she grows, and tell her every day that things are going to get better. That’s what I would do.”

Castiel hugs Missouri and takes out his wallet to pay her. She puts her hand on his and pushes it downward. “No, no payment necessary.”

Castiel nods his head in gratitude before he exits the shop. He climbs in the car and buckles his seatbelt. “You know what I think we should do now?”

Julianna and Dean look at Castiel puzzled, but they respond in unison. “What?”

“I think we should go get ice cream.”


End file.
